Amigos De Dos Mundos
by Josentino
Summary: cuatro jóvenes humanos. 2 chicas y 2 chicos. Planeaban salir de viaje en tren, pero por obra del destino, son enviados a Equestria. Pero también, por obra de 4 esferas elementales, cada quien obtiene un poder inimaginable. ¿que aventuras tendrán los 4 jóvenes en ese mágico mundo? (inspirado por dos fics) (adentro mas información)
1. El Comienzo

**Hola amigos, este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste. Este fic fue inspirado por "Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos" del autor "Rikimlp" y "****El Conquistador de Ecuestria, el tercer ibuki****" del autor "****Buda17 EL abuelo Ibuki****" **

**Si llego a tener un error ortográfico avísenme**

**Bueno, sin más preámbulos, los dejo con el fic.**

* * *

(Escuela). (Narración en tercera persona).

Vemos a cuatros jóvenes de edades distintas caminando por la entrada de la escuela.

El primero era un joven, con una estatura de 1,78m, de piel morena, algo delgado. De cabello negro, algo largo y peinado, con ojos azules. Su edad es de 19 años, y su nombre es conocido como "Ricardo".

La segunda, es una joven, de una estatura 1,70m, de piel blanca, delgada con buena figura. Su cabello es largo de color rubio, con los ojos verdes. Su edad es de 18 años, y su nombre es conocido como "Jessica".

El segundo, es un jovencito, de una estatura de 1,50m, de piel morena, de figura normal. Su cabello es corto de color castaño, y ojos marrones oscuros. Su edad es de 12 años, y su nombre es conocido como "José".

Y la cuarta, es una jovencita, de una altura de 1,47m, de piel normal, con figura normal. Su cabello es largo de color negro, y ojos de un marrón claro. Su edad es de 11 años, y su nombre es conocido como "Diana".

**José**: Hola muchachos - bostezo - como están.

**Diana**: Hola José – contestándole el saludo.

**Jessica**: Hi (**Traducción: hola)** – saludando al joven.

**Ricardo**: Lo mismo digo – también saludando.

**¿?** : Hola José, hola Diana- acercándose a los dos jóvenes.

**Diana** **y** **José**: Hola Abel – respondiendo.

**Abel**: ¿qué hacen?- preguntando.

**Diana**: llegando – sarcásticamente - ¿qué crees que estamos haciendo?.

**Abel**: okey, pero perdón no te enojes – alejándose.

**Abel**: (en su mente) - no sabía que diana era así - rascándose la barbilla.

**Ricardo**: por cierto José ¿qué ha dicho tú mama sobre el viaje?

* * *

**(Flashback)**

(Escuela) (Narración de Ricardo en segunda persona)

Eran como las 4:59 pm. El timbre estaba a punto de sonar y lo uno que se escuchaba era el tic y tac del reloj, ya la profesora había terminado y los pacillos estaban vacíos, solo no dejaban salir a las 5:00 pm, me siento al lado de José porque nos cambiaron de salón, para poder convivir hasta que oigo una voz.

**José**: hola - con voz baja para que nadie lo oiga.

Yo le respondí muy humildemente y en voz baja le digo "que quieres", y él me responde

**José**: por cierto, será que puedo ir a tu casa este martes.

Al oír eso, recuerdo que mi mama me había dicho que íbamos a tener un viaje, y le digo a José sobre el viaje, y él pone una cara triste de perrito regañado, y como yo soy muy ``humilde ´´ con los niños, decidí preguntarle si él quería ir con migo al viaje, pero eso si le tienes que preguntar a tu mama.

**(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)**

* * *

**José**: aa sí, sobre eso… aún no le he preguntado-rascándose la cabeza - es que me da pena decirle.

**Ricardo**: y ¿porque no le preguntaste el día que te dije José? – Preguntando - ¿no vez que el viaje es mañana?.

**José**: bueno, okey , pero no te enojes.

**Jessica**: oigan chicos, ¿de qué viaje están ablando? - preguntaba confusa.

**Ricardo**: un viaje que vamos a hacer, pero "alguien", no ha preguntado, para saber si lo dejan - apuntando hacia atrás donde se encontraba José.

**José**: ¡te. Dije. Que. Se. Me. Olvido! ¡Hijo de tu mama!- le grito con el ceño fruncido - eres como una hydr… - no termino de decir la frase porque Ricardo le tapó la boca.

**Ricardo**: ¿qué parte de disimular no entiendes?, recuerda que te tienes que quedar calladitooo - decía entre dientes alejándose con José.

**Diana**: ¿de que secreto están hablando ustedes? – pregunta confusa.

**Jessica**: si, es verdad, todo el día han estado actuando extraño.

**Ricardo** y José: ho hoou - dicen eso ultimo y salen corriendo.

**Diana**: ¡OIGAN! ¡¿A DONDE CREEN QUE VAN?! ¡Vamos Jesica! - corriendo detrás de los dos jóvenes.

**Jessica**: si, vamos - incorporándose a la persecución.

(CAMARAS DE LA PERSECUCION)

Los jóvenes se acerca a la cámara corriendo y se van alejando.

Los jóvenes tratan de esquivar un montón de personas mientras corren.

Los dos muchachos saltan al mismo tiempo, para esquivar un ollo de alcantarilla.

Las chicas dan la vuelta en U y se van por otro lado.

(FIN DE LAS CAMARAS DE PERSECUCION)

Los chicos se topan de frente con las chicas, haciendo que se caigan. José cae en el suelo con la cabeza metida debajo de la falda de diana, y Ricardo en las bubis de Jessica.

**(N. IDEA LA SAQUE DE TO LOVE RU, ES UN ANIME.)**

**Ricardo**: aaa ¿qué paso? - con voz soñolienta, parándose en cuatros patas viendo con que se había caído o más bien donde había caído. Al ver donde había caído- ¡o Jesica perdón!.

**Jessica**: ¡PERVERTIDO! - dándole una cachetada y sonrojada de mejilla a mejilla.

**Diana**: oigan ¿y José? – buscando a José.

**Ricardo** **y** **Jesica**: creo que hay - apuntando hacia la falda de diana.

**Diana**: KYYAAAAAAAAAAA – parándose y dándole una patada en la cara.

**José**: ¿¡que!? ¿¡Cuando?! ¿¡Dónde y Porque!?-parándose lo más rápido posible y sangrándole la nariz de la patada.

**Diana**: ¡PERVERTIDO! - retrocediendo unos pasos con Jesica.

**José**: ¿sabes que no le tienes que patear a la gente en la cara?, es de mala educación - diciendo con tono burlón.

**Diana**: ¿y sabes que no le tienes que caer encima a la gente? y mucho menos ¡ABAJO!-apuntando hacia la falda.

**José**: buen punto - limpiándose el polvo de encima.

**Jessica**: y tu –apuntando hacia Ricardo.

**Ricardo**: ho hoou – preparándose para correr hasta que José lo detiene.

**José**: a mí me dieron una patada en la cara y a ti te darán una cachetada con todo - dijo eso ultimo empujándolo hacia Jesica.

Ricardo: TRAIDOR Y YO PENSABA QUE ERAMOS FAMILIA TRAIDOOOOR- gritándole a José.

**(N. A ACLARAR ALGO, JOSE Y RICARDO SON PRIMOS. DIANA Y JOSE NO SON NADA RICARDO Y JESICA SON AMIGOS)**

**José**: en parte si lo somos, pero a mí me dan una patada y a ti no te pueden dar una estúpida cachetada - ya enojado José.

**Jessica**: no José, déjalo tranquilo, que esa yo me las desquito un día de esto - con una sonrisita malévola.

**Diana**: y en fin, ¿por qué salieron corriendo cuando les pregunte de qué secreto hablaban?

**Ricardo**: no le podemos contar. Es muy secreto - con una cara de serio, que no engaña a nadie.

**Jessica**: dinos, prometemos no decírselo a nadie. Verdad Diana - mirando a diana.

**José**: bueno ¿le decimos Riki?.

**Ricardo**: okey, pero, dile tu primero - mirando a José.

**José**: buenos chicas, nosotros somos - volteando la mirada.

**Diana** **y** **Jessica**: siii sii - acercándose cada vez más y más.

**José**: Somos Bro…

**Diana**: son ¿Qué?

**José**: So.. So..Somos bro…

**Jessica**: que son ¿Qué cosa?

**José**: que somos Bro…

**Diana** **y** **Jessica**: ¡ya, escúpelo de una vez!

**José**: ¡que somos Bronys!

**Diana** **y** **Jessica**: madaquequag, ¿son que cosa? - preguntándose más confusa de lo que estaban.

**José**: Ricardo te toca – colocándose detrás de Ricardo y empujándolo.

Ricardo solo se limita a darle una mira a José que decía "algún día te voy a matar", para después dar un suspiro de derrota.

**Ricardo**: verán chicas, los Bronys somos personas que le gusta my Little pony. Es una serie infantil de ponys coloridos, pero en realidad es una serie donde la mayoría la ve son hombres, ya sea niño o adulto, normalmente nosotros estamos en secreto por vergüenza a que quedemos marcados por ver algo de "niñitas", es por eso ¡QUE NO SE LO VAYAN A DECIR A NADIEN, APSOLUTAMENTE NADIE! -dijo eso ultimo con el ceño fruncido.

**Diana** **y** **Jessica**: okey okey lo prometemos – mirándose una a la otra.

**Ricardo**: no olvides preguntarle a tu mama de lo del viaje, si te dice que si, te veo mañana en la estación de tren.

José asintió con la cabeza.

**José**: ¿y a qué hora? – pregunto confundido.

**Ricardo**: como a las 5:00 pm, ya que es la hora que salimos de clases.

**Diana**: epa José, ¿puedo ir con ustedes al viaje? - con cara de perrito suplicando comida - porfa.

**Jessica**: porfa, yo también- poniéndose de rodillas y suplicando, mientras miraban a José- porfaaa.

**José**: chicas, de pana que no sé. Ricardo es el que me invito y yo no puedo invitar a más nadie -sudando del nervio.

**Diana**: pues entonces dile a Ricardo que nos lleve.

**José**: pero es que me da mucha pena. Apenas y me lleva a mí - apuntando Ricardo.

**Jessica**: pos si tu no le dices, yo le diré - apuntando con un dedo a Ricardo el cual se estaba sacando los mocos con el dedo índice - iuuu tu si eres asqueroso.

**Ricardo**: a pues ¿a mí me regañas y a José no le dices nada? - apuntando a José.

**José**: a mí no me mires, que cuente que yo lo hago cuando estoy solo – colocando una cara de "yo no existo".

**Ricardo**: haja si, y te creí - dijo eso ultimo con cara de "si tú, como no"

**Jessica**: yaaaaaa dejen la pelea, y en fin, ¿vamos a poder ir al viaje sí o no? - con el ceño fruncido.

**Ricardo**: por mi está bien, pero eso sí, no me hago responsable de nada - dijo eso ultimo muy serio.

**Diana** **y** **Jessica**: SII gracias, prometemos que no te vas a arrepentir - dijeron eso muy alegres.

Una vez dicho esto, los jóvenes se retiraron a sus hogares en diferentes direcciones.

(Acera, vía a la casa de Ricardo). (Narración en tercera persona).

El sol se estaba ocultando. Solo quedaban unos minutos para que se hiciera de noche, (hora 6:56 pm).

**Ricardo**: (en su mente) - *suspiro*, no sé por qué dije eso, el viaje era solo para José y para mí, ¿será que siento algo por Jessica? Bueno, será mejor que me apresure a llegar a casa - aumentando el paso de velocidad.

(Casa de José). (Narración en segunda persona).

Llega a la casa, él toca la puerta y entran.

**José**: mama llegue.

**¿?:** Hola hijo ¿cómo estas como te fue?.

**José**: hola mama, bendición, me fue bien –tirándose a la cama - epa mamá mira, Ricardo me está invitando a un viaje el cual es mañana y… quería saber si tú ¿me dejas ir con él? – chocando sus dedos índices.

**Mamá** **de** **José**: si, por que no, pero ¿van solo ustedes dos? - pregunto confundida.

**José**: no mama también van dos ``amigas´´

**Mamá** **de** **José**: bueno si va más gente si – dijo satisfecha - bueno mi amor anda báñate, comes y te acuestas a dormir, que mañana va ser un día largo.

(Estación de tren). (Narración en tercera persona).

Hay trenes llegando y trenes saliendo, con varios pasajeros caminando de un lado a otro, de hay entre la multitud, van llegando los cuatros jóvenes, todos serios, a excepción de José. Él estaba corriendo de un lado al otro.

**José**: miren todos estos trenes, es calidad poder subirse a un tren, no puedo esperar a subirme a uno – decía eso mientras corría de un lado a otro - ho hoou – dice eso observando a Ricardo que se acerca a él con el ceño fruncido - Ricard,o por favor no te acerques más, Ricardo compórtate, tranquilízate - retrocediendo más y más.

**Ricardo**: ¡TRANQUILIZARME YO! ¡MAS BIEN DEVES SER TU EL QUE SE TRANQUILISE! ¡DEJA DE CORRER DE UN LADO A OTRO! - regañando a José.

**José**: okey, lo que pasa es que nunca me había montado en un tren – tranquilizándose – perdón.

En eso Ricardo lo agarra del cuello de la camisa, y se lo lleva arrastrando.

**José**: ¡POR CELESTIA! ¡SUELTAME! ¡NO SOY NINGUN NIÑO! - dicho eso Ricardo lo suelta.

**Ricardo**: aun tienes doce años, asi que eso te hace un niño – dijo mirándolo de reojo

**José** \- ¡no es cierto, ya soy mayor! ¡Así que suéltame, o gritare a todo pulmón! ¿Qué crees que pensara la gente si me ven así?

**Ricardo** – bueno ya, pero no te comportes así – soltándolo y colocando una cara de vergüenza

**Jessica**: oigan chicos ¿qué hora es? - pregunta confundidas.

**Ricardo**: son la 6:57am °°° ¡¿pero qué!? - en eso abre los ojo como platos 0_0

**Diana**: ¿no que nuestro tren salía a las 7:00am?

**Ricardo**: sip –sudando de los nervios.

**José**: pues ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡CORRAAAMOOOS!

Los jóvenes comenzaron a correr hasta un elevador que había, porque al parecer su tren se encontraba en el sótano. En eso todos llegan al elevado excepto José.

**Diana**: ¿y José?-pregunta confusa.

En lo que unas personas se mueven José estaba comprando unos aperitivos y todos les gritan.

**Diana**, **Jessica** **y Ricardo**: ¡JOSEEEE APURATE! - le gritaban.

**José**: ¡YA VAA! - esperando el cambio.

**Diana**: ¡JOSEEE! - le grito.

**José**: mejor déjelo así que me están esperando - le dijo al vendedor para salir corriendo al elevador.

Una vez en el elevador

**José**: el lado bueno es, que traje aperitivos – colocando una carita feliz de niño inocente.

**Ricardo**: oigan chicos ¿este elevador está bajando más de lo normal? – dijo confundido.

**Jessica**: ¿cómo así?... para ver - acercándose a los botones los cuales no estaban alumbrados - ho hoou, chicos ¿es normal que las luces bajen más allá de lo números? - preguntando muy confundida.

**Diana**: nooo.

Los números estaban bajando más allá de lo números, y el elevador al parecer iba muy rápido.

**José**: oye Ricardo, tú eres el mayor, ¡HAS ALGOO! - le grito eso ultimo

Ya eran las 6:58am

**(N.A. LO QUE ESTA EN MAYUSCULA SON GRITOS)**

**Ricardo**: si ti. tie. Tienes razón - sudando frio.

**Diana**: oye ¿sabes que hay un botón para emergencia? - apuntando a los botones.

**Ricardo**: ¡oye tienes razón! - presionando el botón.

En eso el elevador se detiene en seco, haciendo que los jóvenes se sienten en el piso del elevador. las puertas se abren y hay una estación de tren subterránea.

**Ricardo**: ¡OIGAN AQUEL ES NUESTRO TREN! – levantándose del suelo y apuntando al tren.

**Jessica**: aaa que raro ¿? - también parándose del suelo.

Alado de los trenes había un reloj que marcaba las 6:59

**Ricardo**: ¡rápido! ¡Súbanse al tren!

José, Diana y Jessica solo asienten con la cabeza y se montan al tren con Ricardo a tiempo, porque al apena al subirse, Ricardo que era el ultimo las puertas del tren se cierran y acelera. todos se sientan a disfrutar el viaje subterráneo.

**Narrador**: ¿a donde los llevara el tren a los jóvenes? ¿Qué locuras pasaran detrás de esas puertas del tren? ¿Qué sentirá Ricardo de Jessica? ¿José abra comprado suficientes aperitivos? averigüen estas y muchas más preguntas en el siguiente episodio de "Amigos De Dos Mundos".

* * *

**Hola amigos espero que les allá gustado como a mí me gusto cuando lo escribí. Bueno recuerden dejar sus Review y espero que sean positivos, por desgracia no tengo música de cierre ni de comienzo, pero muy pronto lo tendré, y bueno esto hasta el siguientes capitulo recomienden mes y denle como mi favorito y todo eso porfa. Joséntino se despide.**

**Review aquí abajo (te estoy vigilando ¬_¬)**


	2. Un lugar extraño y un nuevo amigo

**Hola amigos aquí Joséntino perdón por la tardanza lo que pasa es que la computadora con la que trabajo se la llevaron para unos trabajos y no e podido terminar el fic y ya que me repararon la computadora de mesa ahora si voy a poder terminar mi fic y además con las clases se me hace demasiado difícil, y gracias a todos por leer mi fic y dejar sus comentarios se los agradezco **

**Otra cosa, si lograron observar la imagen de la historia, sabrán que fue diseñada por el autor "Rikimlp". Muchas gracias por tu ayuda amigo, eres el mejor y ahora les dejo con el fic.**

* * *

**Opening:** Skrillex Bangarang feat Sirah

**(Adentro del tren)(Narración en tercera persona)**

**Ricardo**: un poco más y no llegamos - cantándose.

**Jesica**: ¿no creen que es raro que nuestro tren este en una parte subterránea debajo de los otros trenes? - también sentándose.

**Diana**: ahora que lo mencionas… si - volteando la mirada.

**Jessica**: oigan ¿y José? - mirando a todas partes.

**Ricardo**: él estaba aquí hace rato - mirando a Jesica.

De golpe una puerta que une a los otros vagones se abre y sale José.

**José**: chicos este tren está vacío - caminando hacia los muchachos.

**Ricardo**: ósea ¿que solo estamos nosotros? - parándose del asiento.

**José**: si, y más nadie, ni siquiera hay chofer - preocupado.

**Diana**: ¿y tú has andado por todo el tren? - mirando a José.

**José**: en parte si - volteando los ojos - pero ha sido por una buena causa.

**Ricardo**: ¿y cuál es esa causa? - con una ceja levantada.

**José**: necesito un baño - cruzando las piernas y sosteniendo sus genitales.

**Jessica**: para allá atrás, hace rato yo vi un baño.

**José**: gracias Jesica – sale corriendo al baño.

José cuando entro al baño, las luces del tren empezaron a titilar, como si una falta de energía estuviera ocurriendo.

**Ricardo**: oigan ¿por qué las luces están fallando? - mirando hacia las luces.

Mientras tanto en el baño José estaba saliendo.

**José**: que raro las luces están fallan… - no termina la frase ya que ve algo por la ventana y se llena de nervios, para luego salir corriendo hacia los muchacho- ri… rica... ricardoooo.

**Ricardo**: ¿Qué paso?... ¿te sientes bien? Te vez pálido – observando a José con una ceja levantada.

**José**: acabo de ver una sonrisa malévola en la ventana de baño.

**Ricardo**: puffff ¿enserio? – dándole una cara de "si claro".

**Jose**: - ¡hablo enserio! ¡No estoy jugando! ¡Acabo de ver algo muy espantoso hay abajo!

**Ricardo**: - de seguro fue tu rostro al verte en el reflejo de la ventana jajajajajajaja – riéndose con los brazos en su cabeza.

**Jose**: - ¡NO ESTOY BROMEANDO! – Enojándose al ver que su primo solo se reía de él - ¡Ricardo hablo ense…! – no termina la frase ya que de repente, el tren empieza a sacudirse de forma violenta a cada segundo que pasaba.

Ricardo se dejó de reír por el repentino temblor que empezó a ocurrir.

**Jessica**: chi... chicos ¿por qué el tren está comenzando A TEMMBLAAARR?

Los chicos se aferraban a cualquier cosa que tenían a su alrededor para sujetarse de no caerse. De repente una luz blanca entra en el tren haciendo que no se vea nada, todo lugar era blanco, lo único que se ve son los 4 jóvenes tratando de encontrarse.

* * *

Con Ricardo en cierta parte del espacio en blanco.

**Ricardo**: ¿pero qué demo…? ¿Dónde rayos estoy? – observando para todos lados, pero solo veía infinidad de espacio en blanco

* * *

Con Jessica en cierta parte del espacio en blanco.

**Jessica**: ¡¿Qué es este lugar?! –observando sus alrededores - ¡¿chicos?! ¿¡Ricardo?! ¡¿Diana?! ¡¿José?! ¡¿Dónde están?! ¡Tengo miedo! – decía con las piernas abiertas, pero sentada, con los ojos vidriosos, mientras le temblaban los labios.

* * *

Con Diana en cierta parte del espacio en blanco.

**Diana**: hay… mi cabeza – levantándose del suelo sobándose la cabeza - ¿Qué es este sitio? ¡chicoooos! ¡¿Hay alguien?! – gritaba al vacío, pero nadie le respondía

* * *

Con José en cierta parte del espacio en blanco.

**José**: *silbido de impresión* ¡qué lugar tan enorme es esto! Ni siquiera puedo ver el final… ¡ASOMBROSO!...pero cambiando de tema ¿Dónde estoy? ¿y donde estarán los muchachos?

* * *

Los 4 jóvenes empiezan a caminar hacia adelante mientras movían sus cabezas de un lado a otro, intentando encontrar una salida. Ricardo caminaba con una cara seria mirando a sus alrededores, con las manos en sus bolsillos.

Jessica, caminaba con una mirada un poco asustada observando sus alrededores, mientras tenia sus manos juntas cercas de su cuello.

Diana caminaba serenamente y algo curiosa observando sus alrededores, con un dedo en su barbilla

José observaba el lugar con una sonrisa el lugar por todos lados caminando, con las manos en su nuca, como si no le importara mucho estar en ese lugar.

Los cuatro jóvenes estaban tan distraídos observando el panorama, que no se dieron cuenta, que ellos estaban a escasos centímetros frente a ellos mimos. Después por estar muy distraídos, los cuatros chocan entre sí, cayendo al suelo.

**Ricardo**: ¡augg! – sobándose la cabeza.

**Diana**: más golpes no puedo darme el día de hoy en la cabeza? – sobándosela

**Jessica**: hay, mis pompis – sobándose las nalgas

**José** – alguien anoto, la matricula del auto que me atropello – levantándose del suelo

Los jóvenes en ese instante, se dan cuenta con quienes chocaron y todos embozan una sonrisa

**Ricardo, José, Diana y Jessica:** ¡CHICOS! – gritaron de alegría, para luego abalanzarse entre ellos y darse un abrazo grupal.

**Ricardo**: ¡qué bueno que están bien! ¡Me tenían preocupado! -abrazándolos

**Jessica**: ¡waaaaa! ¡No me vuelvan a dejar solita! ¡waaaaa! – abrazando mas

**Diana**: ¡es bueno saber que todos estamos bien!

**José**: y que lo digas

Después de un rato, los chicos cortan el abrazo y se miran entre si.

**José**: ¿alguien sabe dónde estamos?

**Ricardo**: eso quisiera saber yo… este lugar es infinito, no puedo ver el final de esto – observando sus alrededores.

**Diana**: yo tampoco puedo verla

**Ricardo**: sugiero que caminemos y veamos por todos lados en busca de una salida ¿vale?

**José, Diana y Jessica**: ¡de acuerdo! – asintiendo con la cabeza

Los chicos empezaron a caminar por todas direcciones en busca de una salida, pero como siempre, solo lograban ver, infidelidad de espacio en blanco, ni siquiera una mancha podía ver en ese sitio. Después de tanto caminar. Ricardo observa algo a un costado suyo, una pequeña esfera amarilla que se encontraba flotando en cierta parte del lugar.

**Ricardo**: oye, ¿Qué es esa esfera amarilla de ahí? – Acercándose a la esfera – parece una especie de… ¿rayo? – acercando la mano hacia la esfera.

Los otros chicos no prestaron mucha atención a Ricardo, ya que ellos también lograron observar otras esferas diferentes que se encontraban flotando. Diana observo una esfera de color gris pálido. Jessica observo una esfera azul agua. Y José observo una esfera de color rojo oscuro. Los tres chicos también sintieron curiosidad al ver las esferas y cada quien se acercaron a las esferas que observaron.

**Diana**: qué bonita esfera – observando la esfera – pero ¿qué es eso? – observando la esfera más detalladamente – ¿acaso hay un tornado dentro de ella? – acercándose más y más extendiendo su mano para tocarla.

Jessica por otro lado llego a la esfera que observo, y miro que dentro de ella había agua moviéndose a voluntad propia.

**Jessica**: ¿porque hay agua adentro de esta esfera? Y más aún ¿Cómo es que se mueve? – viendo bien la esfera de izquierda a derecha, para después acercar su mano

José también había llegado a la esfera que observo, y vio que dentro de ella había fuego en su interior. Esto hizo que José colocara una cara "no me la creo" al observar dicha esfera

**José**: ¡WTF!... ¡chicos hay fuego aquí! – gritándole a los muchachos, pero estos no lo escucharon, ya que estaban muy distraídos viendo sus esferas

José también le entro curiosidad en tocar la esfera, así que estiro su mano para tocarla.

Los cuatros jóvenes al tocar las esferas de dichos elementos, estos se rompen y cada elemento empieza a cubrir las manos de cada chico.

**Ricardo:** \- ¡pero que rayos! – grito al ver su mano llena de electricidad (N.A. que ironía que diga esa palabra ¿no? XD)

**Jessica:** \- ¡KIAAAAAA! ¡MI MANO! – grito asustada al ver su mano envuelta en agua

**Diana:** \- ¡KIAAAAA! ¡AUXILIO! ¡UN TORNADO SE TRAGA MI MANO! – gritando también asustada, al ver su mano envuelta en el tornado.

**José:** \- ¡hooooooo! ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Ni siquiera siento el fuego! – decía más emocionado que asustado, con unas estrellas de impresión en sus ojos al ver su mano envuelta en fuego.

Los elementos de sus manos empezaron a correr todo el cuerpo de cada joven, haciendo que ellos Brillaran de cada color distinto. Ricardo brillaba de color amarillo. Jessica brillaba de color Azul. Diana brillaba de color gris y José brillaba de color rojo. Todos los chicos gritaban de susto, excepto José, que gritaba "¡WUJUUUUUUU!" como si lo disfrutara. Luego los cuatro brillos salen disparados hacia el centro de donde estaban parados los 4 jóvenes, chocando entre sí, y formando una densa y enorme neblina, como si una especie de combinación de elementos hubieran sido juntados, que cubre a los cuatro jóvenes, tapando sus vistas.

El brillo que cubría a Ricardo se disipo y este observa todo su cuerpo, tocándose todas sus partes, a ver si no le faltaba nada.

**Ricardo**: huy que alivio, creí que mi cuerpo desaparecería o se calcinaría por esa electricidad – suspiraba de alivio, para luego observar la neblina que estaba a su alrededor – ¿de dónde salió esta neblina?... ¡HEEEEEEEY! ¿Chicos? ¿Dónde están? – Caminando con las manos extendidas, hasta que siente que toca algo - que es esto es tan suave… se siente tan rico – colocando una cara de "me gusta".

La niebla empieza a disiparse y Ricardo ve que tiene las manos en las bubis de Jessica. Ricardo empieza a sudar frio al ver lo que hizo, mientras que Jessica tenía los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido y en una ceja tenía un tic nervioso.

**Ricardo**: ¡ho! ¡Jessica… perdón… este… yo… lo siento… no quería ha…! - no termina la frase porque Jesica le da una cachetada tan fuerte que sonó por todo el lugar ampliado, como un eco.

**Ricardo**: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡eso me dolió mucho! - sobándose la cara, mientras se le salían algunas lágrimas.

**Jessica**: ¡eso es para que aprendas a respetar a las mujeres! - con una cara de "si me vuelves a tocar, ¡te mato!"

**Ricardo**: - (en su mente) - creo que tengo que aprender a tener más cuidado - rascándose la cabeza, mientras sostiene su mejilla roja.

José y Diana, estaba justamente alados de ellos, colocando una mano e sus bocas, intentando no reírse.

**José**: menos mal que yo no soy así – decía entre carcajadas, mirando a diana con una sonrisa de niño inocente.

**Diana**: si, como no - mirando a José con cara seria, lo cual José solo le saca la lengua.

**Ricardo:** oigan, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió hace rato? – aun sosteniendo su cara hinchada y roja de la cachetada.

**Diana**: no lo sé, yo solo había tocado una especia de esfera grisácea que tenía un tornado en su interior y luego este se rompe, haciendo que el tornado me agarrara la mano y luego todo el cuerpo, para después ver una neblina que al final se disipo y termine junto a ustedes.

**Jessica:** ¡lo mismo me paso a mí! Solo que la mía era una esfera azul con una especie de agua que se movía voluntad propia.

**José**: ¡igual yo! Solo que el mío era una esfera roja con un fuego en su interior… ¡no fue asombroso! – Emocionado - ¡podía tocar el fuego sin quemarme! ¡FUE GENIAL! – decía otra vez con esas estrellas en sus ojos.

**Ricardo**: yo diría más bien, loco y extraño.

**Jessica**: y a todo esto ¿dónde estamos? - mirando a su alrededor.

Los chicos ahora se encontraban en una especie de bosque tétrico. Se lograba escuchar el sonido de algunos animales he insectos por el lugar.

**Diana**: nunca había visto este lugar - rascándose la mejilla.

**José**: sí. Yo tampoco - viendo el cielo - ¿y que con ese sol? – Observando el sol en el cielo, que tenía una forma muy extraña pero algo familiar para José - ¡Haaaaaaaa! ¡Mis ojos! ¡El sol me encandilo! – corriendo en círculos, mientras se cubría los ojos.

Los chicos solo negaban con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, al ver a José correr de esa forma tan patética y haber hecho algo tonto. Ricardo lo agarra del cuello de su camisa en plena corrida para acercarlo hacia él estando cara a cara.

**Ricardo**: ¡YA CÁLLATE Y CÁLMATE! ¡Solo talla tus ojos y listo!

**José**: ¡ya, está bien! Pero no me grites – tallando sus ojos – me quede ciego por unos segundo, no sordo** – **limpiando sus orejas con sus meñiques.

**Ricardo**: serás idiota – soltándolo de la camisa – ¿si sabes que el sol lastima los ojos? ¿Para qué lo observas?

**José**: yo solo quería mirar el cielo y saber si nos ubicábamos en algo… además, el sol me dio curiosidad en verlo, ya que observe que parecía algo en la que tú y yo solo sabemos.

**Ricardo**: ¿enserio? – Apunto de mirar el sol, pero se detiene - ¡a no! ¡No soy tan pendejo para mirar el sol y cegarme como tú bobo!

**José**: ya, pero no te enojes, yo solo decía.

**Jessica**: oigan chicos, no quiero interrumpir su "charla" pero ¿podemos irnos? – Acercándose a Ricardo – este lugar me da algo de miedo – escondiéndose detrás de Ricardo

**Ricardo**: bueno muchachos, ya que yo soy el mayor y el que esta cargo – sarcásticamente - será mejor que exploremos el lugar - parándose como militar.

**José**: ha claro, horita si – volteando los ojos – y al final terminamos cayendo por un acantilado – dijo burlonamente

Ricardo miraba a José con una cara de "cállate enano, o si no te aplasto". José solo se reía para sus adentros, como si no le importara nada de lo que su mirada le dijera.

**Diana**: vamos, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar? jijiji – soltando una risilla – no te preocupes tanto.

**Jessica:** si, vámonos por favor, no me gusta está aquí – mirando sus alrededores con miedo, aun en la espalda de Ricardo.

**José:** no es que esté preocupado, sino que, uno no sabemos en dónde estamos y dos no sabemos que paso con el equipaje – sentado en una piedra.

**Ricardo:** uno tienes razón en lo primero, y dos ¿para qué te interesa el equipaje? Lo importante ahora es salir de aquí con vida.

**José:** es que deje adentro de mi maleta mi colección de historietas mangas y animes – decía reprochando

**Ricardo**: °°° okeyyyy? Are como que no escuche eso último… pero siguiendo con lo que decía. Tal vez si caminamos encontremos una salida, digo todo bosque debe tener una entrada y una salida, no debe ser difícil – mirando a José.

**José: **en si tienes razón – parándose con una sonrisa.

**Diana y Jessica: **vamos pues – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Los cuatros jóvenes iban caminando por medio del bosque adentrándose más en el mismo, mientras que en el cielo, se estaba poniendo más oscuro, indicando que se estaba haciendo de noche. En eso José se tropieza con algo y se callera de cabeza.

**José: ¡**auhh! eso me dolió – sobándose la cabeza.

**Ricardo:** ¡José! ¿Estás bien? – viendo que se avía caído - ¡José mira! ¡Conseguiste las maletas! – decía un tanto feliz

**José:** ¿EN SERIO? – Observando las maletas con una cara de "WTF" - ¿Cómo rayos llegaron aquí?

**Ricardo**: eso que importa, lo importante es que lo hallaste – ayudándolo a levantarse.

**Jessica: **oye diana tu novio consiguió las maletas jiji – diciéndole a diana con una risilla, pero aun asi, José logro escucharla.

**Diana y José: **¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Nosotros no somos novios! – decían enojados y sonrojados de mejilla a mejilla.

**Jessica:** ho vamos, no nieguen que los dos hacen una linda pareja.

**José y Diana**: ¡CLARO QUE NO!

**Jessica**: claro que si

**José y Diana**: ¡QUE NO!

**Jessica**: que si

**Ricardo**: chicos.

**José y Diana**: ¡QUE NO!

**Jessica**: que si

**Ricardo**: chicos

**José y Diana**: ¡QUE NO!

**Jessica**: que si

**Ricardo:** ¡CHICOOOOS! ¡YA CALLENSE! – gritándoles para que dejaran de discutir

**Dina, José y Jessica: **perdón – con la cabeza abajo.

**Ricardo: **uffff a veces me pregunto ¿porque tuve que ser el mayor de este grupo niñato? – decía en voz baja, mientras se frotaba las sienes - *suspiro* no importa, escuchen chicos Se está haciendo muy oscuro y apenas puedo ver el camino, creo que será mejor que acampemos, este es un buen lugar para poder acampar ¿no creen? – viendo el lugar.

**Jessica:** si este lugar está bien, pero no tenemos carpas ni nada por el estilo – viendo las maletas.

**José: **Ricardo siempre mete esas cosas de emergencia o ¿no es así Riki? – mirando a Ricardo.

**(N.A. RIKI SIGNIFICA RICARDO, PERO DE CARIÑO.)**

**Ricardo:** si en eso si tienes razón – buscando en su maleta – veamos ¿dónde está? ¿Dónde puede estar esa carpa? – en voz baja para que no lo oigan.

**Diana:** ¿oye Ricardo no encuentras la carpa? – preguntando mientras lo observa.

**Ricardo:** no se preocupen ya estoy que lo consigo… ¿creo? – dice eso último contradiciéndose.

Ricardo trataba de encontrar la carpa (tienda para acampar) hasta que.

**Ricardo:** ¡aquí estas! – Sacando la carpa – perdonen chicos por la tardanza es que no la conseguía – un poco apenado.

**Jessica:** ya era hora – volteando los ojos – ¿y tú lo sabes armar?

**Ricardo:** sip – sudando de los nervios.

**José:** pero hay no cabemos todos… ¿o sí? – viéndolos a todos.

**Diana:** en parte no, pero hay podemos dormir Jessica y yo – viendo a Jessica.

**Jessica:** buena idea – viendo a Ricardo con una sonrisa.

**Ricardo:** pero, si ustedes van a dormir hay ¿nosotros dónde vamos a dormir? – viendo a José.

**José:** si, tienes razón y yo no quiero dormir aquí afuera, y mucho menos en un lugar que no conozco – viendo el bosque.

**Ricardo: **pero hay no cabemos todos, al menos de que dos duerman afuera – viendo a diana y Jessica con una sonrisa amigable.

* * *

**(Una hora después)(Narración en tercera persona).**

**Ricardo:** no puedo creer que nosotros durmamos afuera – estando arregostado en el suelo, observando el cielo nocturno con mala cara y los brazos cruzados.

**José: **y yo que quería dormir en la carpa – viendo la carpa con tristeza.

**Ricardo**: "ustedes son chicos, son más fuertes y agiles que nosotras, nosotras solo somos unas pequeñas damas frágiles y sensibles, ustedes pueden aguantar más afuera que nosotras – imitando a las chicas – me lleva el tren que me trajo a este lugar… no sé porque tuve que ser hombre y en parte mi masculinidad no me permitía negar esas palabras.

**José**: hay sí, hay sí, tú como no – se burlaba de Ricardo

**Ricardo**: ¡cállate pitufo! ¡Sabes que es cierto y es difícil negar esas cosas! – mirando a José con mala cara

**José**: si, bueno, como sea – mirando la capa aun con tristeza

**Ricardo**: bueno, ya ¿qué te parece si asemos una fogata? – levantándose y sacudiéndose las manos.

**José** **y** **Ricardo**: ¡yo prendo el fuego! – apuntándose ellos mismos y mirándose a los ojo – no tu ve a buscar leña… no yo no quiero… deja de repetirme… no tú deja de repetirme… ¡haaaaaaaa! – los dos se agarran del cuello y empiezan a ahorcarse al estilo "los Simpson"

**José**: ¡ya cállate y suéltame! – Empujando un poco a Ricardo para que lo suelte - mira tú ve por leña y yo me quedo a prender el fuego - mirando el bosque.

**Ricardo**: na si tu pajuo ¿y por qué yo? Porque no lo haces tú – viendo a José con cara seria y los brazos cruzados.

**José**: ¿porque eres el mayor y yo soy un niño que se puede perder fácilmente en este bosque? – mirándolo con una cara seria.

**Ricardo:** si claro, ¿crees que porque soy mayor, yo tampoco me perdería?... nanana, ni creas, si yo voy, tu también vendrás conmigo sin protestar – viendo a José con el ceño fruncido.

**José: ***suspiro*okey, okey, vamos pues y ya deja de quejarte – siguiendo a Ricardo hacia el bosque.

* * *

**(Dentro de la carpa) (Narración en tercera persona)**

**Jessica: **jeje ¿viste que pudimos conseguir la carpa? – mirando a diana.

**Diana**: si pero, ¿me siento un poco mal por ellos?… que estarán haciendo los chicos – bajando la cabeza.

**Jessica**: pues, tienes razón ––asomándose por un huequito que había en la carpa.

**Diana**: ¡oye! ¿Qué haces? – viendo a Jessica.

**Jessica**: buscando a los muchachos – tratando de encontrarlo asomándose por el pequeño huequito que había.

**Diana**: ¿y los logras ver? – Tratando de ver también – oye Jessica déjame ver porfa.

**Jessica**: ya va diana es que no los encuentro – impidiendo que diana pudiese ver.

**Diana**: ¡JESSICAAAAA! – gritándole enojada mientras la sacudía para que la dejara ver, pero esta solo se reía por la actitud de su amiga.

En eso una ráfaga de aire sale del cuerpo de diana haciendo que se infle la carpa y mandándola a volar por los cielos muy lejos de donde estaban.

**Jessica**: ¿¡que… fue… eso?! – viendo como la carpa se iba volando por los aire.

**Diana**: no sé cómo – observándose a si misma- pero… creo que fui yo – con una ricilla al final.

**Jessica: **no seas tontita, al menos que tú puedas controlar el aire hay si te creo – viendo a diana.

En eso se acercan Ricardo y José corriendo mientras llevaban los pedazos de leña.

**José**: ¡que fue ese grito! – soltando la leña y corriendo a donde diana.

**Ricardo**: vinimos en cuanto escuchamos el grito – recogiendo la leña que soltó José.

**Diana:** ¿y para donde andaban ustedes? – con las manos en la cintura.

**Ricardo: **pues ¡dhuu!parasusinformaciónandábamosbuscado leña, para refugiarnos del frio ya que ustedes, no nos dejaron entrar en**…**– no termina de decir la palabra al ver que la carpa no estaba – ¿dónde diablos esta la carpa? – mirando embobado el lugar donde debería estar la carpa

**José:** oye… Ricardo...Yujuuuu–le movía la mano al frente de la cara – tierra llamando a Ricardo hay alguien hay dentro – comenzándole a pegar en la cabeza como a un coco - ¿creo que se le apago el cerebro? – observando a Ricardo

**Ricardo**: ¡¿qué paso con la carpa?! – caminando hacia donde debería estar la carpa.

**Dina y Jessica:** oye riki, si, sobre eso… salió volando – riendo nerviosas mientras apuntaban al cielo – nos perdonas – con una sonrisa como la de pinkie paí.

En eso Ricardo, tenía como unas ganas de explotar, ya que ese era su único refugio para cubrirse de la fría noche. Después Ricardo comienza a discutir con las chicas y José se percata de algo que se movía en el bosque en eso.

**José: **¿quién anda hay? – haciendo un movimiento bruscamente con las manos apuntando a dicho lugar donde escucho el ruido y de sus manos sale una bola de fuego la cual se estrella con un árbol haciendo que se caiga y se prenda en llamas.

**Ricardo: **¿¡QUE DIABLOS FUE ESO!? – Volteando al árbol en llamas – ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué hiciste José?!

**José: ¡**no se! – Negando con la cabeza y las manos - solo moví la mano apuntando a ese árbol ya que vi algo – apuntando al árbol - y sal… Salió una bola de fuego desde mis manos… ¿¡Que me está pasando!? – observando su mano nerviosamente.

**¿?:** Por, por favor no… no me lastimen, no pretendo hacerles daño – decía una voz entre los arboles

**Ricardo**: ¡¿qui… qui… quien anda hay?! – acercándose junto con José, que estaba detrás de él oculto en la espalda de Ricardo.

**¿?:** ¡No por favor, no te acerques más! ¡Por favor, no me hagas daño!– dijo de nuevo la voz.

Ricardo y José se miraron entre ellos un poco confundidos, para luego mirar de nuevo el árbol

**Ricardo**: ammmm, no sé qué está ocurriendo, pero descuida, no te aremos daño.

**¿?:** De… de… ¿de verdad? – decía la voz temblorosa.

**José**: si tranquilo, descuida, solo somos unos niños perdidos en este bosque, no tienes que temer

**Ricardo**: ven sal de ahí, no te aremos daño.

**¿?:** Lo… ¿lo prometes?

Ricardo: si, tranquilo, te lo prometo, ya sal de hay

¿?: e.. está bien. Voy – dijo para después salir

Del árbol salió un poni color amarillo con crin más oscura y una cutie mark de un árbol y se acerca a los jóvenes. Ricardo y José, tenían una cara de embobados al observar al pony, mientras que Diana y Jessica, solo miraban con una cabeza inclinada y confundida al pony

**Ricardo y José: **esto... esto no pu... Puede ser ci… Cierto – caminando hacia atrás.

**Ricardo:** oye jo… José… ¿estás viendo lo mismo que estoy viendo yo? – pregunto embobado.

**José**: si te refieres en que en este momento estoy viendo a un pony de color y con una cutie mark, y que solo nosotros sabemos y creemos que es un fantasía… pues si – viendo a Ricardo.

**Diana:** \- (en voz baja) - oye Jessica, eso en un ¿poni? – le susurraba en el oído de Jessica.

**Jessica**: al parecer si – en vos baja para que solo Diana la oyera.

**Poni:** hola… mi… mi nombre es Mark y soy un guardabosque – extendiendo su casco delantero un poco nervioso – mucho gusto criatura extraña… por cierto ¿qué son?

**Mark**: (en su mente) – que pregunta más tonta acabo de decir, es obvio que parecen monos lampiños – soltando una risa en silencio.

**Diana**: ¡¿acaso ese pony acaba de hablar?! – le grito en voz baja a Jessica impresionada.

**Jessica**: ¡creo que técnicamente, si! – también grito en voz baja impresionada.

Ricardo y José una estaba observándolo con una cara de idiota, mientras que el pony estaba con su casco levantado y una gota anime en su cabeza al ver que estos no respondía y él estaba en esa posición.

**Mark**: ammm ¿hola? – Le sacudía su casco frente a ellos – Mark llamando a criatura extraña, ¿hay alguien hay?

Diana y Jessica se acercaron hacia donde estaban los chicos y le tocaron los hombros con sus dedos.

**Diana**: chicos ¿están bien? – tocando a José.

**Jessica**: el pony les está hablando y ustedes están hay como bobos sin hacer nada.

Los chicos reaccionaron rápidamente y agarraron a Diana y Jessica alejándose un poco del pony a cierta distancia, para después hacer un círculo de reunión entre los 4 para hablar solo entre ellos.

**Jessica**: ¿Qué sucede chicos? ¿Por qué nos reunimos asi?

**Ricardo**: ¡ho santo cielos! ¡No puedo creerlo! – impresionado.

**Diana**: ¿de qué hablas?

**José**: ¡es increíble lo que acabamos de ver!

**Jessica**: no te entiendo ¿de qué están hablando? ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto confundida

**Ricardo**: ¡¿Cómo que no entiendes?! ¿Qué acaso no acabas de ver como ese pony acaba de hablar?

**Jessica**: pues si… técnicamente estoy tan impresionada y extrañada en cierta forma, pero… ¿eso que tienes?

**Ricardo**: es obvio que no entiendes – cerrando sus ojos para después suspirar.

**Diana**: ¿a qué te refieres?

**José**: chicas ¿recuerdan cuando le confesamos que nosotros éramos Bronys?

**Jessica** **y** **Diana**: siiiiii.

**Ricardo**: ¿y que los Bronys éramos un clan secreto que vemos una serie de ponys?

**Jessica** **y** **Diana**: ajaaaaa.

**José**: buenoooo… resulta que ese pony, ¡es muy idéntico e igual a la serie que vemos!

**Jessica** **y** **Diana**: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Enserio?!

**Ricardo**: ¡pues obvio! José y yo reconocemos muy bien a un pony de la serie cuando lo vemos, y este tiene todas esas características. Sus grandes ojos, su pelaje y crin de colores, las gorditas y muy tiernas patitas que tienen, más su cutie mark.

**Diana**: ¿Cutie Mark? ¿Qué es una cutie mark?

**José**: es el símbolo que tienen en el costado de sus patas traseras.

**Jessica**: ¿te refieres al árbol que tiene pegado en su muslo?

**Ricardo**: si eso mismo, eso es a lo que ellos llaman "talento especial" lo cual les aparece cuando descubren su talento especial por arte de magia.

**Diana**: yo creí que era un tatuaje que le pusieron por maldad a ese pobre poni.

**Ricardo**: pues no, eso es normal en ellos.

**Mark**: amm ¿disculpen? Pero sigo aquí saben

**Diana**: oigan, creo que sería mejor ir hablar con él. Lo estamos haciendo a un lado

**Ricardo**: de acuerdo, vamos allí y nos presentamos, ¡pero escuchen! Intente no sacar mucha información de lo que nosotros sabemos acerca de ellos, para no lograr perturbarlo o asustarlo ¿de acuerdo?... algo me dice que no estamos en la tierra realmente.

**Diana,** **Jessica y José**: ¡de acuerdo!

Dicho eso, los jóvenes se separaron y se acercaron al pony.

**Jessica: **hola, disculpa por lo de hace rato, es que necesitábamos aclarar dichas cosas… mucho gusto, Mark ¿verdad?... mi nombre es Jessica – extendiéndole la mano y haciendo un saludo.

**Diana:** holis mi nombre es diana – saludándolo.

**Mark: **mucho gusto señoritas… son señoritas ¿verdad? Es que por su apariencia, tienen pinta de serlo –rascándose la nuca

**Jessia**: awwwwww, no es lindo? – preguntándole a Diana con una sonrisa

**Diana**: jijiji, sí que lo es… y si, no te confundiste, somos señoritas

**Mark**: pues mucho gusto entonces – con una sonrisa par luego observar a los chicos - ¿y como se llaman ustedes dos? – mirando a Ricardo y a José.

**José: **perdón por no presentarme, mi nombre es José y él es Ricardo – apuntando a Ricardo.

**Ricardo**: hola un gusto – saludando al poni.

**Mark: **lo mismo**…**Y que criaturas son ustedes ya que pueden hablar como nosotros lo ponis –haciendo una referencia - Es la primera vez que veo a una especia igual a ustedes.

**Ricardo:** pues, nosotros somos una especie llamadas humanos – mirando a sus amigos.

**Mark**: hay, que especie tan extraña no creo que a los otros ponis les agraden.

**José:** otros ponis… ósea que estamos en E… ¿Ecuestria? - viendo al poni.

**Mark:** pues, es obvio, es la tierra que están pisando en este momento… lo dices como si no la conocieras o no fueras de aquí - confundido

**Ricardo:** pues, veras en nuestro mundo… – no termina de decir la palabra.

**Mark**: guao guao, espera un momento, ¿me estas diciendo que vienen de otro mundo? –acercándose a los muchachos

**Diana y Jessica: **sip – asintiendo con la cabeza.

**Ricardo: **ammm sí, no sabemos cómo llegamos aquí… pero, como decía, en nuestro mundo tenemos una maquinas en las cuales podemos verlos a ustedes–mirando al poni.

**Mark:** guao eso suena increíble y un poco raro – rascándose con su casco.

**José:** y cuéntanos donde queda ponyville – mirando a todos lados.

**Mark:** como a una hora o dos de aquí, pero los puedo llevar en la mañana claro ¿si quieren?–mirando a los jóvenes – y por cierto ¿que fue esa bola de fuego que salió hacia mí?

**Diana:** epa pues sí, ahora que lo mencionas él tiene razón ¿que fue eso? – mirando a José.

**José: ***bostezo* creo que ya es muy tarde será mejor que durmamos – cambiando el tema.

**Mark:** ¿y ustedes donde piensan quedarse a dormir? – preguntándole a los jóvenes.

**Ricardo:** en realidad no se – viendo a Diana y a Jessica.

**Mark:** yo tengo una cabaña no muy lejos de aquí ¿si quieren pueden venir con migo? – Viendo a Ricardo – claro si ustedes desean.

**Ricardo:** claro por qué no, es muy amable de tu parte.

**Mark**: jeje, no hay de qué. Ese es mi trabajo, rescatar y salvar criaturas indefensas del bosque.

**Jessica**: (acercándose a Ricardo) – soy yo o ¿acaso ese pony acaba de nombrarnos como una especia de animal? – susurrándole en el oído a Ricardo.

**Ricardo**: es normal, deberás acostumbrarte, nosotros para ellos somos algo así como un mono o una especie extraña – susurrándole a Jessica.

**Jessica**: ummm ya veo, pero aun así, me siento ofendida – poniendo mala cara volteando el rostro.

**Ricardo**: ya te acostumbraras, de hecho yo no me siento ofendido, más bien, lo siento normal.

**Jessica**: eso no es de extrañarse, tú ya eres un animal – burlonamente.

**Ricardo**: ¡oye! – colocando mala cara, lo cual Jessica solo se ríe en voz baja.

En eso se van con el poni a la cabaña que estaba hay cerca, después se acostaron a dormir hasta el día siguiente.

**Narrador:** que les esperaran a nuestros amigos en Equestria, ¿Mark será lo suficientemente confiable? ¿que le estarán pasando a nuestros héroes? ¿José como abra hecho esa bola de fuego? averigüen estas y muchas otras cosas en "amigos de dos mundos"

**Canción de cierre**: Skrillex Damian Jr Gong Marley Make It Bun Dem.

* * *

**Gracias por leer mi fic espero que les haya gustado recuerden dejar sus rewiert me ayudarían muchísimo y otra vez me disculpo por la tardanza los estudios me están matando y no los quiero dejar XD. Recuerden los rewiert aquí abajo.**

**otra cosita, parte de la escritura fue escrita por el mismo autor que me inspiro a hacerla, es decir "Rikimlp", este chico es un buen sujeto, se tomo las molestia en ayudarme en mi fic, otra vez, muchas gracias.**

**REWIERT AQUÍ ABAJO (te vigilo ¬_¬).**


	3. Muchas Emociones Para Un Dia

**Hola amigos aquí Joséntino con un nuevo capitulo de AMIGOS DE DOS MUNDOS (lo pongo con mayúscula por que me gusta XD) al parecer e recibido varios rewiert positivos y eso me gusta mucho y me inspira a seguir escribiendo pero no tengo tantos y estaba pensando que si ustedes me pueden hacer publicidad por favor y disculpen tanta molestia pero si me pueden hacer ese favor se los agradecería mucho. Y ya pueden ver mi geografía un poco tarde pero mejor tarde que nunca XD. Y varios de ustedes o amigos que han leído la historia dicen que el opennig es muy extraño si ustedes tienen una mejor idea publíquenla se los agradecería mucho. Y quiero agradecerle al escritor rikimlp me a ayudado mucho. Bueno aquí esta la historia disfrútenla.**

Opennig: Skrillex Bangarang feat Sirah – solo óiganlo hasta el minuto 1:30.

(**Dentro** **del Bosque**)(**Narración** **en** **tercera** **persona**)

Por el camino del bosque se encontraban siguiendo a el pony mark, para dirigierce a su cabaña.

**Mark:** que suerte que los vi por hay si no estuviesen durmiendo en el piso –con cara de gracias a mi.

**Ricardo:** si y disculpa la molestia solo que unas personitas - mirando a Yesica y a diana de reojo - mandaron a volar nuestro único refugio – colocando una cara de fastidio.

**José:** no te pongas así, igualito íbamos dormir a fuera – caminando.

**Mark**: ya llegamos – apuntando a la cabaña – no es la mejor pero es algo.

La cabaña se encontraba en un lugar algo despejado y amplio, alejado de los demás árboles, con suficiente espacio como para caminar por sus alrededores. La cabaña no se veía muy bien cuidad que se diga, ya que la madera estaba algo vieja y parecía que estuviera a punto de desplomarse en cualquier momento

**Diana: **oye Jessica ¿hay nos vamos quedar?– apuntando a la cabaña y diciéndolo en voz baja para que no le oigan.

**Jessica:** al parecer sip–le respondió en voz baja.

En eso Mark se dirige a la cabaña y abre la puerta, de ahí los jóvenes entran y en el medio de dicho lugar, cerca de las esquinas se encontraban dos camas, una pequeña y una grande, mas tambien había una colchoneta que se encontraba tirada en el suelo, cerca de las camas.

**Mark:** ustedes dos pueden dormir hay–viendo a Ricardo y a Jessica mientras apuntaba a la cama grande

Ricardo y Jessica se miraron las caras algo impresionados, ya que tenían que compartir la misma cama, para luego ver como estos dos se sonrojan y voltean la cara algo apenados.

**Mark**: tú en esa camita –apuntando a diana – y tú en la colchoneta–apuntando a José.

**Diana:** ¿y tu donde piensas dormir?–viendo a Mark.

**Mark:** no te preocupes, yo tengo que trabajar–acercándose a la puerta de salida.

**Ricardo**: sé que ya lo dije, pero te lo vuelvo a decir, muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad.

**Mark**: ni lo menciones, es mi trabajo como guardabosque.

**Ricardo:** bueno, hasta luego Mark, cuídate–despidiéndose con la mano

**Mark:** no se preocupen por mí, hasta mañana–dando una vuelta y saliendo de la cabaña cerrando la puerta.

Mark caminaba y se alejaba de la cabaña mientras se dirigía hacia una montaña.

**Mark:** JAJAJAJAJAJA–con risa malévola– han caído en mi trampa Mi Lord tenia razón esas cosas son tontas–sacando de un bolsito una esfera de cristal–vamos funciona–dándole unos golpecitos a la esfera con sus cascos–SI funciona–adentro de la esfera se ve una sombra con una risa malévola–LORD M. su plan esta funcionando a la perfección.

**LORD M.:** CLARO QUE ESTA FUNCIONANDO. Que creías inútil lacayo–gritándole.

**Mark:** disculpe mi señor–haciendo una reverencia.

**LORD M.:** y ``MARK´´ ya puedes dejar de usar ese cuerpo, no te sienta–viendo a ``Mark´´– y quien invento ese estúpido nombre "magic"

**Magic: **gracia mi lord, ya me estaba cansando de actuar "tan cortesmente"… que asco – se repugnaba asi mismo por actuar de esa manera - ydisculpeme mi señor, no se me ocurrio mas nada.

**LORD M.: **y donde estan los humanos.

**Magic:** están en la cabaña–apuntando a la cabaña.

**LORD M: **excelente – sacando una gran sonrisa siniestra a través de la esfera -ya puedes volver y no dejes rastros Mágica - desapareciendo de la bola de cristal.

En eso una nube sale de su bolso que traía puesto y comienza adensarse y desaparece. Mientras por otro lado en la cabaña. Los jóvenes estaban acomodando las maletas

**(N.A. LA CABAÑA ESTA CONFORMADA POR UNA CAMA MATRIMONIAL UNA CAMA PEQUEÑA Y UNA COLCHONETA)**

**José:** ok yo duermo en esta tirándose a la cama grande

**Ricardo**: no hay vamos a dormir Jessica y Yo ¿es que no escuchaste a Mark? –sacándolo de la cama con el pie, Asiendo que se caiga de ella.

**José**: ¡oye no era necesario hacer eso! – Levantándose medio enojado – además, no quiero dormir en el piso–con las manos en la cintura.

**Ricardo: **lo siento y lo lamento pero vas a dormir aquí – acomodando la colchoneta – Jessica y yo somos los más grandes y estas camitas son muy pequeñas… además es el tamaño perfecto para ti, ya que eres más bajo que nosotros

**José**: ¿y porque no puedo dormir mejor en la camita? – apuntando dicho objeto.

**Ricardo**: porque Diana es chica y tú eres hombre, debes ser más caballeroso y permitir que ella duerma hay.

**Diana**: JAJA – se reía burlonamente.

**José:** no es justo – cruzándose de Brazos.

**Jessica:** nada en esta vida es justo y deja de chillar, hazle caso a Ricardo, al menos el si tienes buenos modales ante las damas.

**Ricardo:** (en su mente) - a me siento alagado – mientras sonreía de forma boba en su mente – pero no creas, a veces odio mi forma de ser ya que esto me da cierta desventaja… la carpa un ejemplo – se quejaba a sus adentros.

**Diana:** *bostezo*chicos será que ya podemos dormir.

**Jessica:** es verdad.

Luego de un rato los jóvenes se acuestan para irse al mundo de los sueños… Después de que se acostaron.

Mientras afuera de la cabaña, no paso mucho tiempo que se diga. Luego desde el cielo, una bola de fuego que bajaba al bosque se estrelló en dicho lugar para luego escuchar un estallido que retumbo por toda la cabaña haciendo un temblar y logrando que todos se despertaran de un susto en acepción de José que ya tenía la babita que le bajaba por el cachete.

**Jessica**: que fue todo eso–parándose del susto

**Ricardo:** será que esta noche no vamos a poder dormir bien–con una cara seria y frustrada de "mátenme".

**Diana**: yo creo que no–acomodándose el pelo.

**Ricardo:** y por que no…–no termina de decir la palabra ya que oye unos ronquidos –que es eso –asomándose a donde estaba la colchoneta de José – ¡este estúpido sigue durmiendo! –Agarrando un zapato y dándole un golpe en la cabeza - ¡despierta mierda!

**José:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH–agarrándose la cabeza y sobándosela mientras se sentaba–¡¿qué diablos te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué me despiertas?! –Mirando a Ricardo - ¡¿y Por qué me arrojaste esto?! – agarrando el zapato

**Ricardo:** ¡¿no me digas que no escuchaste nada?!

**José:** noooooo daaaaa–con tono sarcástico–bueno en realidad si, como un golpe o algo así… pero solo creí que era mi estómago o mi imaginación así que decidí ignorarlo.

**Ricardo** – si fuera tu imaginación, no la habríamos escuchado nosotros… y si fuera TÚ estomago ¡no creo que ruja y sacuda la cabaña tan fuerte! – mirándolo con una cara de ¿WTF?

**José**: nunca se sabe, puede pasar – encogiéndose de hombros y colocando cara de "Yao Ming"

Ricardo: ya deja tus locuras para otro momento ¿quieres? – dándose un facepalm, intentando no frustarce.

**Diana:** ¿no creen que deberíamos ir a investigar?

**Jessica:** creo que tienes razón.

**Ricardo y José: **noooooooo ¡ni loco saldré hay afuera!

**Ricardo:** dime algo ¿alguna ves as visto my Little Pony?

**Diana**: si y que pasa.

**Ricardo:** sabes que pasa en el bosque por la noche.

**Jessica:** si hay cría-tu-ras, o ya entendí – encogiéndose de hombros algo asustada y apenada.

**Diana:** pero ¿no tienen curiosidad de saber que fue eso? Tal vez un meteorito o algo así que logro atravesar la atmosfera y choco en la tierra

**José:** °°° ¡si tienes razón, ya me entro curiosidad! ¡Tal vez fue un extraterrestre! –con ojos de estrellas.

**Ricardo:** deja lo idiota esas cosas no existen°°° o tal vez si –contra diciéndose– afff me voy a repetir de esto, pero no podemos dormir si no averiguamos que fue ese estruendo de hace rato, será mejor que vallamos a ver.

En eso Ricardo se para, para buscar una linterna en su bolso, mientras José y las chicas buscaban algo en sus bolsos también. Luego todos salen de la cabaña y se adentran en el bosque siguiendo el humo que salía de entre los árboles. Todos se encontraban caminando detrás de Ricardo, mientras este apuntaba con la linterna por el camino

**Ricardo:** manténgase cerca chicos, no sabemos que criaturas pueden rondar por estos lugares a estas horas… tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto–

En eso Ricardo observo una roca a un lado suyo, esta tenía un color algo plateado metálico. Ricardo la observo solo por unos segundos, pero no le dio mucha importancia, ya que en ese mundo existían cosas que parecían raras, extrañas o simplemente no existían. Ricardo prosiguió caminado mientras rozaba con la mano esa roca enorme y larga, luego comienzan a salir unas chipas de la mano de Ricardo con la que estaba tocando la roca.

Ricardo– ¡¿pero qué rayos?!–Parándose y apartando su mano – ¿Qué fue eso? – observando su mano y ver si tenía alguna herida o nervio que se le allá activado del sistema nervios, pero no sentía ni veía nada - ¡¿chicos vieron eso?!

**Jessica:** ¿ver que?

**Ricardo:** ¿no me digan que no vieron eso? – apuntado a la roca y a su mano.

**Diana**: no yo no vi nada ¿y tú José? –Viendo a José que seguía de largo leyendo una revista–¡JOSE!–gritándole.

**José:** ¡¿a qué?! ¿¡Que paso?! – escondiendo la revista.

**Diana:** ¿que cargas hay?–viendo detrás de las manos de José pero sin ver nada.

**José:** nada y ¿por qué nos detenemos? –cambiando el tema.

**Jessica:** al parecer Ricardo vio algo.

**Ricardo:** José ¿dime que tu si viste eso?

**José:** ¿ver que?

**Ricardo:** esto de mis manos salieron unas chispas.

**José:** tú si eres mentiroso.

**Ricardo:** mira quien habla el que tiene una historieta escondido detrás de la espalda.

**José: **¿cómosupiste? –con cara de lol

**Diana:** con que eso era.

**Ricardo:** si pero eso no importa horita y hablo enserio cuando digo que bote chispas de la mano.

**José:** si te creo ¿seguimos caminando? –volteándose para sacar el manga y seguir caminando.

Ricardo: (en su mente) – ¡serás cabron! – Enojándose a sus adentros - *suspiro* mejor lo olvido, ni siquiera yo me la creería

En eso siguen caminando y se acercan a un cráter que más bien parecía de un meteorito. Pero adentro del cráter había algo… o más bien alguien.

**Ricardo:** o por glop sea lo que sea eso necesita nuestra ayuda–bajando por el cráter seguido de los muchachos.

**¿?:** No se acerquen mucho*tos* ya no pueden hacer nada por mi *tos* pero tienen que hacer algo con la maldad que se quiere apoderar de Canterlot *tos* ustedes son los únicos que pueden hacerlo *tos , tos* los cuatros tienen un don especial, pero para poder usarlos tienen que confiar en ellos y creer en ellos pe. Pero solo pueden usar ese don en cosas , y los cristales los tienen que encontrar–dijo eso ultimo desapareciendo y dejando cuatro esmeraldas de colores distintos, una roja, otro amarillo, otro gris y otro azul metálico los cuatro cristales.

**Diana, Jessica, y José:** que fue eso–con la boca abierta, para luego mirar a Ricardo.

_**Ricardo**_: a mí no me miren, estoy igual de impresionado como ustedes.

**José:** bueno, yo no entendí nada de lo que acaba de pasar pero nos dejo un…–no termina de decir la frase cuando ve que las esmeraldas comienzan a brillar y se comienzan a elevar para ver como estos giran como los elementos de armonía, en eso se ve un destello de los cristales y salen disparados a todas direcciones como "las esferas del dragón de dragón ball z" –regalo–en eso la esmeralda roja pega con un árbol y cae al piso, y los jóvenes se dan de cuenta.

**Ricardo**: tal vez no hayas entendido nada pero yo si… más o menos, al parecer hay que encontrar unas tales esmeraldas y me parece más bien un deja vu, pero horita no me acuerdo bien–rascándose la cabeza.

**Jessica**: oigan ¿ustedes no vieron que la esfera roja cayo por aquel árbol? –apuntando al árbol donde se estrello la esfera roja.

**Diana**: si es verdad tienes razón y les parece si vamos ver donde cayo.

**Ricardo:** *bostezo* y que les parece si mejor nos vamos a acostar en todo el día hemos tenido muchas aventuras no creen.

**Jessica y Diana:** ¡NOOOO!– gritándole por los dos lados.

**Ricardo: **guao creo que tendré que cambiarles el nombre a derin doo–con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

**José:** jajajajajajajajajajaja buena esa riki–limpiándose una lágrima del ojo con un dedo.

**Diana:** no entendí el chiste–con cara de lol

**Jessica:** yo tampoco–con cara de lol también.

**Diana:** pero vamos investigar porfa siiiiiiii–con cara de perrito regañado.

**Jessica:** dale riki si por fis–con una pose toda sensual.

**Ricardo:** ooookeeeeeeyyyyyy–mientras se le salía la babita de la boca y luego sacudir su cabeza.

**José:** yo también vi por donde cayo, vamos síganme–corriendo y haciendo que todos lo sigan luego se acercan al arbol contra la que choco la esmeralda y observaron que el objeto dejo un golpe quemado, para luego mirar al piso y ven que dejo un mini cráter que fue donde cayo –miren aquí cayo.

**Ricardo: **okey José no toque nada hasta que lleguemos–corriendo lo mas rápido posible.

En eso José comienza a estirar la mano hacia donde estaba la esmeralda sin escuchar a Ricardo. En eso José toca la esmeralda la cual comienza a emanar un brillo intenso. En eso llega Ricardo –NOOOO– en eso José voltea a ver a Ricardo y luego voltea otra vez a donde estaba su mano cuando ve que se estaba incendiando, en eso las llamas del brazo se pasa a todo su cuerpo emitiendo un brillo inmenso, luego José queda atrapado dentro de unas llamas abrazadoras.

**José:** pero como, si ni siquiera me duele–envuelto en llamas luego el cuerpo de José comienza a brillar mientras hacia una aurora de fuego enormes mientras José gritaba de dolor–HAAAAAAAAA MIERDAAAAAAAAAA–apretando los dientes luego el cuerpo de José comienza a cambiar, el pelo se le pone rojo fuego y se le comienza a alargar, le sale cola también de fuego la camisa se le rompe y le sale mas musculatura y le salen unas marcar en el cuerpo de color marrón oscuro, luego las oreja se les alarga y los ojos se le ponen diferentes, en eso las llamas se comienzan a recoger dejando ver a José mientras respiraba muy deprisa.

**Ricardo:** ¿Jo. José? ¿Qué te paso? –viendo a José de arriba abajo.

**José**: no pe, pero que me a…–agarrando aire lo mas que puede luego gritando–HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA– haciendo otra aurora, solo que esta mas pequeña y cuando se dispersa se ve que José sale corriendo adentrándose mas al bosque mientras se les salen unas lágrimas de lava–pero que*snish* ¿me ha pasado?*snish* será mejor que me valla*snish* para no molestar.

**Ricardo:** ¡JOSEEEE! ¡REGRESAAAA! –tratando de alcanzarlo pero imposible por que corre mas rápido–mierda, mierda, mierda, ¿qué diablos hago ahora? –agarrándose la cabeza.

**Diana**: pero ¿qué le paso a José?–tirándose al piso de rodilla.

**Jessica:** Ricardo ¿no crees que haya que buscarlo?

**Ricardo:** si ya se, pero para saber donde se fue es muy difícil

**Jessica: **pero podemos seguir sus huellas–viendo unas huellas quemadas en el piso.

**Ricardo:** si tienes razón.

**Narrador:** quien será LORD M. ¿quien o que abra sido ese meteorito? ¿que le abra pasado a jose? ¿que son esos cristales? y ¿que harán nuestros héroes? averigüen estas y muchas mas preguntas en el siguiente de "amigos de dos mundos"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hola otra ves amigos disculpen la tardanza de este capitulo se que me lo han estado pidiendo pero les pido perdón e que estado haciendo dibujos el cual les mostrare en el siguiente capitulo y los estudios me están matando y eso que estoy en primer año y solo tengo 1 hora o hasta 30 minutos para hacer una historia y disculpen lo corto pero como les dije este capitulo me saco la chicha y me costo hacerlo mas los dibujos y voy a tratar de hacer el otro capitulo mas largo. Chao chao cuídense .**

**Plis rewiert abajo y positivo se les agradece un poquis de publicidad.**


	4. De Mal En Peor

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí jose. FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 2015. Alfin se acabo la espera del nuevo año espero que la hayan pasado muy bien con sus familiares o en sus casa. Buenos le quiero agradecer al escritor. Rikimlp de mi vida y mis poderes ocultos (se lo recomiendo) el me a ayudado mucho y a echo que este fic sea lo que es ahora muchísimas gracias amigo y que dios te de muchas bendiciones ;). Y muchísimas gracias por lo rewiert. Y ahora la historia.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(En medio del bosque)(Narración en tercera persona.)**

**Ricardo:** MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA – caminando en círculo – ¡¿que voy a hacer?!

**Jessica**: ¿no querrás decir? ¡Que vamos a hacer! – viendo a Ricardo.

**Diana**: ¡no se queden hay parado y sigámosle! – levantándose del piso.

**Jessica**: Diana… ¿eso es una lágrima? – viendo de donde se acababa de limpiar en eso comienza a salir el sol haciendo ver mejor el lugar donde se encontraban

**Ricardo**: Así se nos va ser más fácil encontrarlo – comenzando a seguir las huellas del pasto quemado. En eso las chicas comienzan a seguir a Ricardo por el sendero

**Ricardo**: (en su mente) - no puedo creer lo que a pasado y por si fuese poco no sabemos que se hiso –cerrando los ojos. En eso Ricardo choca con un oso muy grande haciendo que se enoje y le gruña.

**Oso: **GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA–levantándose con furia, en eso se escucha una vocecita muy tierna que proviene de un arbusto.

**¿?:** Este señor abrazos será que pu… puede dejar a esas criaturas tran… quilas por favor – se oía un poco tímida, en eso el oso obedece y se marcha – ¿se encuentran bien? – detrás de un arbusto.

**Ricardo:** esa voz la reconocería donde fuera – viendo hacia el arbusto – Flu… Fluttershiy – diciendo en voz baja.

**Fluttershide: ¿**co, como sabes mi nombre?–asomando la cabeza por el arbusto, en eso sale una pegaso color amarillo con krin y cola rosa y cutimark de unas mariposas–criatura extraña **(N.A. LOS QUE NO SEAN BRONIES NO ME JUSGEN POR SABER DE MLP) **

**Ricardo: **créeme no la quieres saber, y que haces aquí.

**Fluttershide:** mis amigas y yo estábamos en camino al castillo abandonado de las princesas luna y celestia cuando escuchamos un estallido y luego unos gritos y vimos una gran bola de fuego y salí corriendo hacia el bosque y me perdí y me encontré con ustedes.

**¿?: **Fluttershide donde estas– se oía en el aire, de golpe pasa una Pegaso azul con crin y cola de color del arcoíris con cutimark de una nube con un rayo de arcoíris.

**Ricardo:** y esa debe ser Rainbow Dash cierto?

**Fluttershide:** si, si, es ella.

**Rainbow Dash:** Fluttershy –buscando a la pegaso – ¿Fluttershy? .

**Fluttershide:** aquí estoy–comenzando a elevarse con sus alas y moviendo su casco.

**¿?:** por celestia menos mal que te encontramos – se oía detrás de Rainbow Dash

**Fluttershy: **ho… hola Twilight – tímida como siempre

**Jessica**: Ricardo tu las conoce–en voz baja para que no les oigan

**Ricardo**: si por?

**Diana**: chicos y no vamos a buscar a José.

**Jessica**: es verdad vamos riki

**Ricardo**: es verdad pero ellas nos pueden ayudar–con una cara de sorprendido

**Twilight: **ya nos tenías asustadas a todas.

**Fluttershide:** y donde es Applejack y las demás

**Rainwol dash: **se quedaron en el castillo de las princesas con spike

**Fluttershide: **han ok.

**Twailai: **buenos vamos.

**Fluttershide:** si sobre eso ice unos amigos y están perdidos, será que los podemos llevar–juntando los cascos

**Twailai:** claro.

**Fluttershide:** yei–en voz baja–chi, chicos ya pueden salir

**Ricardo:** ¿este, estas segura?–escondido detrás de un árbol

**Twailai: **¿fluttershide tus amigos pueden hablar como nosotras?

**Fluttershide:** si y son como unos monitos.

**Jessica**: y otra ves vuelven a decirnos animales–con una gota tipo anime y mirando a Ricardo.

**Ricardo:** será mejor que te acostumbres–soltando una risa al final

**Fluttershide:** ¿chicos?–llamándolos

**Diana:** chicos nos están llamando–en voz baja

**Ricardo**: bueno aquí vamos–saliendo de los arboles–hola–saludando con la mano mientras que le baja una gota de la cabeza tipo anime–como están.

**Rainwol dash: **cali son como monos

**Jessica:** que, no, somos, mo…–no termina de decir la palabra ya que Ricardo le tapa la boca.

**Ricardo:** cállate–ente dientes.

**Twailai:** hunn–rascándose la cabeza con el caso–tus amigos se me hacen conocidos–pero no recuerdo–pegándose con el casco en la cabeza para recordar.

**Rainwol dash: **bueno eso no importa horita será mejor que nos vayamos–saliendo volando

**Diana:** pero nosotros no podemos volar.

**Rainwol dash: **entonces que hacen por estos lugares.

**Ricardo:** buscando a un amigo.

**Twailai:** si quieren les podemos ayudar a buscarlo–acercándose a los jóvenes–como se llama su amigo–haciendo brillar su cuerno y haciendo aparecer un pergamino y una pluma.

**Diana:** se llama José.

**Twailai:**ajaaa. Como es su apariencia

**Ricardo:** en eso si hay problema.

**Fluttershide: **¿por que?

**Rainwol dash:** nos podemos apurar con esto=volteando los ojos.

**Ricardo:** es que últimamente ha tenido un cambio repentino–rascándose la cabeza.

**Rainwol dash:** como cual.

**Ricardo:** digamos que es como de fuego o algo así.

**Twailai:** ¿de fuego Ósea que esas huellas en el pasto son de el?

**Jessica:** si

**Fluttershide: **entonces por que no las seguimos.

**Jessica:** es que eso estábamos haciendo.

**Fluttershide: **o lo siento.

**Ricardo:** bueno será que nos podemos ir–desesperado por encontrar a su primo.

**Twailai: ** que será mejor que no vallamos –haciendo desaparecer el pergamino.

En eso los jóvenes y las tres ponis comienzan a seguir las huellas que dejo su amigo. Después de una larga caminata los jóvenes no se dan cuenta que comienza a oscurecerse, y luego se encuentran con un lago y unas cuantas piedras que atravesaban el lago.

**Jessica**: y ahora como vamos a pasar al otro lado–deteniéndose.

**Rainwol dash: **nosotras podemos pasar volando pero no ustedes– volando

**Diana:** pero que tal si pasamos por esas rocas–apuntando a las rocas que atravesaban el lago.

**Ricardo:** tienes razón en eso pero será mejor que nos apuremos ya esta oscureciendo– los jóvenes comienzan a saltar de piedra en piedra mientras que las ponis pasaban volando.

**Fluttershide:** chi. Chicos creo que no estamos solos–viendo como del lago salen unas burbujas enormes y todo el piso y las piedras comienzan a temblar–kyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaa–volando y ocultándose detrás de un árbol.

**Ricardo**: rápido chicas apúrense a llegar al otro lado–comenzando a saltar mas rápido , Ricardo y Diana llegan al otro lado mientras Jessica esta a punto de llegar cuando se cae al agua por el temblor–¡JESSICAAAAA!–extendiendo el brazo tratando de agarrarla pero no puede. Y de ese lago sale un hidra **(N.A. SI NO SABEN QUE ES UN HIDRA LO PUEDEN BUSCAR POR IMÁGENES DE GOOGLE)** comenzando a rugir por las cuatros cabezas tipo goccila –ho mierda lo que faltaba–entre dientes.

**Rainwol dash:** . Bueno no se preocupen yo la detendré– elevándose lo mas alto posible y cayendo en picado con el casco al frente.

**Twailai: **no Rainwol dash es demasiado fuerte–gritándole–en eso la bestia oye lo que dice Twailai y voltea a ver a Rainwol dash abriendo la boca y rugiendo otra ves solo que esta vez mas fuerte y cerca de Rainwol dash haciendo que con el aire salga expulsada hacia un árbol haciendo que se pegue la ala derecha y dificultando que pudiese volar.

**Jessica: **(en su mente) que me pasa no me puedo mover–mientras se hundía–no… esto no se puede quedar así, pero no me puedo mover–tratando de moverse, en eso los ojos sele ponen azul celeste y gritando–¡KIAAAAAAA!–haciendo un remolino de agua el cual le pega al hidra por un costado haciendo que se caiga.

**Ricardo:** Jessica–sacándola del agua.

**Jessica: **ri…Ricardo –dice eso ultimo para desmayarse del cansancio.

**Ricardo:** Jessica, oye Jessica–moviéndole el pelo–yujuuuu ¿estas bien?

**Diana:** creo que esta cansada.

**Ricardo:** si, ya lo sabia–con cara de idiota.

**Fluttershide: **chi… chicos y Rainwol.

**Rainwol dash:** aquí estoy–saliendo de entres los arbustos

**Diana:** ¿Qué? ¿Hacías hay?– volteando la cabeza como un perrito.

**Rainwol dash: **tomando un descanso–con tono burlón, en eso se trata de elevar–auhhhss–por su ala lastimada.

**Twailai: **creo que seria mejor continuar–viendo a los demás.

**Ricardo: **pero si Rainwol Dash y Jessica están lastimadas–viendo a Jessica

**Rainwol dash:** yo estoy bien solo que no puedo volar–estirándose.

**Diana:** y tu puedes a Jessica ¿cierto?–preguntando.

**Ricardo:** pos si–levantando a Jessica–pesa mas de lo que crei–aguantando el aire.

**Fluttershide: **que tal si nos vamos al Castillo Twailai?–viendo a su alrededor–ya se comienza a hacer de noche–tragando saliva.

**Rainwol dash: **ni lo pienses, esto se pone cada vez más calidad–emocionada.

**Ricardo: **tenemos que encontrar a José si no…no se que hacer–acomodándose Jessica en el hombro.

**Twailai:** aunque Fluttershide tiene razón y Ricardo también no creo que sea de buena idea continuar y además el bosque se pone más peligroso de noche.

**Diana:** Ricardo tiene razón no nos podemos ir.

**Twailai:** pero su amiga esta inconsciente, no creen que debamos volver?

**Ricardo:** ella va a estar bien, espero–diciendo eso ultimo en voz baja.

**Rainwol dash:** pues que esperamos vámonos–comenzando a caminar.

**Twailai:** si ustedes lo dicen… okey–comensando a seguir a Rainwol dash

Luego todos continúan caminando por un largo trayecto mientras que se oscurecía más y mas, sin darse cuenta de que algo o alguien lo seguía de cerca hasta que llegan a un punto que se para Ricardo y todos se paran y miran a Ricardo en eso Rainbow Dash le pregunta a Ricardo–¿por qué te detienes? – mientras lo mira.

**Ricardo:** ¡silencio! – con cara de serio.

**Diana:** que pa…–no termina de decir la frase.

**Ricardo:** lo oyen–viendo hacia unos arbustos que se movían

**Fluttershide:** que puede ser escondiéndose detrás de un árbol mientras que unos ojos se asomaban del arbusto.

**Rainwol dash:** atrás yo me encargo–poniéndose en posición de batalla–en eso el arbusto se comienza a mover y sale un conejito blanco.

**Fluttershide:** ¡Ángel!– colocando una gran carita feliz.

**Ricardo:** ¿pero que?–con cara de -¿-

**Rainwol dash:** Fluttershy té dije que dejara a tu conejito en el castillo.

**Fluttershide:** si pero debe ser que nos siguió, no es así ternurita–abrasando al conejito

**Ricardo:** (en su mente) lo que faltaba–con una gota tipo anime.

**Fluttershide: **ya nos podemos ir comenzando a caminar delante de todos.

**Twilight: **okey? – viendo a Fluttershy, volviendo a caminar después de un rato oscurece por completo–ya bien oscuro–haciendo brillar su cuerno y haciendo aparecer luz.

**Diana:** – tarareando.

**Ricardo:** ¿qué cantas?–con amabilidad.

**Diana**: ¡nada! – volteando la cabeza.

**Ricardo:** chicas ya me canse de cargar a Jessica–acostándola en el piso.

**Twailai: **y por qué no…–no termina de decir la frase ya que percibe un mal olor y una neblina verde.

**Fluttershide: **que hiede así tapándose la nariz con los cascos, mientras que la neblina se intensifica haciendo que a todos les de sueño y saliendo unos tinver Woolf y asechándolos a todos

**Ricardo:** no*bostezo* me tengo*bostezo* que quedar*bostezo*despierto.

**Fluttershy:** Ángel busca ayuda – quedándose dormida, con las otras chicas.

**Twailai: **no*botezo*se preocupen los sacare de*bostezo*aquí–quedandoce dormida.

**Ricardo:** (entre ojos) jo…jose–bien en el cielo una estrella (shuriken) de fuego la cual se estrella entre lo tinver Woolf envolviéndolos en una bola de fuego, mientras que todos se quedan profundamente dormidos.

**Narrador**: que les pasara a nuestros héroes, que habrá sido esa estrella (shuriken) de fuego que provino del cielo, podrán encontrar a José, que les estará pasando a nuestro héroes, descubran estas y mas preguntas en el siguiente capítulo de AMIGOS DE DOS MUNDOS.

Canción de cierre: Skrillex Damian Jr Gong Marley Make It Bun Dem.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Gracias por leer este episodio, si te gusto el episodio recuerda dale a favoritos y dejar rewiert , por supuesto que no los voy a dejar con la duda de cómo se ve José transformado para que no se queden con la duda si quieren vayan a mi perfil y hay esta se que aun le falta color pero para allá vamos y feliz año nuevo**

**REWIERT AQUÍ ABAJO ¬_¬ ****te veo, si te veo… XD**


	5. Un Rayo De Esperanza

**Hola amigos de fanfiction y bienvenidos otro capitulo, episodio o como ustedes le quieran llamar de AMIGOS DE DOS MUNDOS espero que les allá gustado el capitulo anterior****. The history **** (traducción: la historia.)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(En algún lugar del bosque). (Narración de José). (15 minutos antes).**

Ya avía pasado el día completo y era otra vez de noche el bosque EveryFree estaba comenzado a ganar su fama de noche y todo estaba oscuro. En excepción a mi alrededor mientras se me salían una cuantas lágrimas y quemaba el piso y leía mi manga **(N.A PUEDENVER A JOSE EN MI PERFIL.) **en eso veo mi mano y trato de chasquearlos pero en lo que lo hago creo una flama de fuego del tipo de una vela, en eso me asusto un poco y aprieto la mano y se extingue el fuego-¿pero qué?-en eso sigo leyendo mi manga y me doy cuenta que alguien… o más bien algo me mira fijamente y me lleno de pánico-po, por favor, no, no teme acerques-apretando el puño el cual sin que me dé cuenta comienza a prenderse en fuego pero este era azul con un poco de verde en el centro y agarro una piedra la cual también se prende del mismo color, de la nada lanzo la piedra y veo que esta es azul con verde y en pleno aire agarra velocidad e impacta con un árbol abriéndole un hueco del tamaño de la piedra espantando a la criatura.

Al ver eso me sorprendo más de lo que estaba y veo mi mano la cual estaba volviendo a ponerse roja. En eso vuelvo a la roca en donde me encontraba sentado y pongo a un lado mi manga y pongo mis manos juntas como si fuese a hacer un jucsu y dijo-jucsu aliento del dragón-y soplo, haciendo fuego como si se tratara de lanzallamas-okey esto es mejor de lo que pensé- viendo donde sople y observando que se estaba incendiando unas plantas, en eso salto sobre ellas y comienzo a pisarlas tratando de apagarla pero en vez de eso lo que hago es incendiarlas mas-ho,hoo-agarrando más llamar-o yace -comencé a agarrar tierra y a echarle encima hasta que se apaga-uf aleluya *suspiro de tranquilidad* en fin que voy a hacer ahora ya los extraños-mirando al cielo y recordando a Ricardo Yesica y Diana-en eso se me sale una lagrima, y me la limpio-humm me pregunto si? Me estarán buscando-rascándome la cabeza- ojala que si.

Les voy a simplificar un poco la búsqueda-tratando de hacer un cunaig de fuego- pero por que no mejor-tratando convertirlo en una estrella ninja – esta listo, y ahora hacia donde la lanzo-viendo a donde lanzarla-ok listo-corriendo hacia un árbol y dando un salto llegando al mismo-aquí tengo mejor vista lanzándolo al aire, el cual se eleva y pierde el control y se estrella en el piso causando una bola de fuego la cual se incendia y se apaga rápido.

Algo me dice que tengo que aprender a usar estos poderes-rascándose la cabeza, bajándose del á a caminar por el bosque de golpe se choca con una casa en forma de árbol-pero qué?- rodeando la casa y viendo una puerta-esta debe ser la casa de zecora-viendo por la ventana-me pregunto si...-

**(Narración en tercera persona).**

**¿?: **y tú quién eres?- se ollo detrás del joven.

**José:** esa voz me suena conocida-volteando y viendo a zecora- ze, ze, zecora?-tragando lento.

**Zecora:** ¿mi nombre como sabes tú?-preguntándole la cebra.

**José:** ¿acaso tu no me tienes miedo?-preguntándole sorprendido

**Zecora:** ¿mi pregunta tú no has de contestas?

**José: **hooo si perdón-rascándose detrás de la cabeza-lo que pasa es que vengo de un lugar llamado planeta tierra y hay sabemos cosas de este mundo.

**Zecora:** y ahora tu pregunta voy a contestar-diciéndole al joven- no, ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

**José:**¿es que no vez lo que soy?

**Zecora:** si pareces un lobo pero de fuego, y eso que-mirándolo de arriba a bajo

**José:** pero yo no era así-viéndose a si miso.

**Zecora:**¿creo que te puedo ayudar?

**José: **¡en serio!?

**Zecora:**si.

**José:** guau muchas gracias zecora.

**¿?:** ¿Oye Zecora crees que nos puedas ayudar a conseguir nuestras cutie mark porfa?-en eso vienen tres potrillas a donde se encontraba zecora.

**Zecora:** ho hola Scootaloo, hola Apple Bloom y hola Sweetie Belle-saludando-¿cómo están niñas?

**Scootaloo, Apple bloom y sweetie belle:**hola y bien-parándose en columnas- las cutie mark presentes.

**Jose:** (en su mente) o por dios esto o puede ser posible soy la envidia de todo bronie –con cara de felicidad.

**Scootaloo: **¿zecora quién es él?- mirando a jose- o más bien ¿qué es el?

**Apple Bloom:** parece un lobo-mirándole la cola-por la cola.

**Sweetie belle: **pero de fuego-terminando la frase.

**Scootaloo: **genial-sorprendida.

**Zecora:** y que necesitan-mirando a las potrillas.

**Aplee Bloom:** ya te dijimos es para saber si ¿nos puedes ayudar a obtener nuestras cutie mark?

**Zecora:** horita estoy ocupada en ayudar a nuestro nuevo amigo.

**Sweetie Belle:**¿podemos ayudar?- con una carita de :D

**Zecora:** lo siento niñas pero creo que no.

**Scootaloo: **porfis-con carita tierna

**Aplee Bloom:** ¿pero podemos ver aunque sea?

**Zecora:** eso si pueden.

**(En otro lugar del bosque)(Narración en tercera persona)**

Nuestros amigos se encontraban tirados en el suelo dormidos con Fluttershy, Twilight y Rainbow Dash.

**Ricardo:** *bostezo* ¿pero que fue lo que paso?*bostezo*-estirándose- ¿y esto? –Viendo el suelo quemado y pedazos de maderas y hojas quemadas por todas partes-viendo para los lados y viendo a las chicas dormidas-¿pero qué paso aquí?-viendo a Jessica y acercándose a ella-Jessica, Jessica despierta- tocándola y viendo que ya está seca- ¿diana? Tú también despierta.

**Diana: **Mama hoy no quiero ir a la escuela -entre dormida.

**Ricardo:** de pana que tú y José hacen buena pareja-bajándole una gota tipo anime-ya despiértate sacudiéndole el pelo- vamos despiértate…. ¡DESPIERTAAA!- sacudiéndola de un lado para otro.

**Diana:** ¡QUE QUIEREES!-de golpe-me despertaste*bostezo*, ¿por cierto dónde estamos?

**Ricardo:**al parecer en el bosque Everyfree.

**Diana: **¿y por qué todos están dormidos?-viendo a los demás-hay que despertarlas-viendo principalmente a Jessica con una cara de primero tu- acercándose a ella y aplaude una vez cerca de su oído lo cual la aturde y se para tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de que había una rama haciendo que se pegue y parta la ramita.

**Jessica: **auchh eso me dolió sobándose la cabeza-y viendo a Ricardo-hola riki.

**RainbowDash: **pero que pasa aquí con tanto ruido me despertaron con tanto ruido-viendo su ala y viendo que está mejor- hoo si al fin ya había tardado bastante-elevándose.

**Twilight:** ¿haa?... hola chicos-saludándolos a todos.

Luego todos voltea a donde se encuentran un montón de mariposas rosadas, azules y amarillas. Luego todas se disipan haciendo aparecer a Fluttershy –hay que rico dormí.

**Ricardo:** bueno ya todos estamos despiertos al fin-viéndolos a todos-¿y alguien sabe que fue lo que paso anoche?

**Twilight: **al parecer los lobos de madera nos atacaron pero al parecer no quedo nada de ellos.

**Fluttershy:**¿pobres animales que les abran pasado?

**RainbowDash:** podrías durar un día sin ser tan tierna-mirando a Fluttershy- guacala

**Jessica:** ¿oigan? Miren-apuntando al piso en el cual se encontraban una huellas quemadas.

**Twilight: **entonces por allá se fue José cierto?-preguntando.

**(Volviendo donde zecora)**

El joven se encontraba sentado en una piedra rodeada de agua mientras zecora le daba instrucciones al joven y las niñas lo miraban, el joven se encontraba con los ojos cerrado mientras trataba de meditar pero no podía por que las niñas le decían varias cosas.

**Sweetie Belle:** vamos tu puedes-sentada.

**Scootaloo: **tú puedes- apoyando a Sweetie belle.

**Zecora:** niñas hagan silencio- observando al joven.

**José:** (en su mente) José concéntrate más-con los ojos cerrados.

**Zecora: **trata de poner tu mente en blanco-aconsejando al joven.

**José:** (en su mente) mente en blanco-tratando de concentrarse-como hago eso-apretando los dientes.

**Zecora:** te sugiero que no pienses en nada ni en nadie.

**José:** (en su mente) ya capte-sonriendo, en eso la cola de José comienza a encenderse hasta que llega un punto en la cual comienza a bajar la densidad poco a poco hasta que ya no queda nada, luego todo el cuerpo de José comienza a cambiar otra vez a su forma humana pero lo único que le queda de la transformación es el color de pelo que queda rojo con marrón y amarillo.

**Aplee Bloom: **guao con que así era antes.

**José:** creo que ya lo logre-viendo su cuerpo, en eso se resbala de la roca y se va hacia atrás-hay hay hay-cayendo al agua.

**Aplee Bloom: **jajajajajajajajaja- riéndose del joven.

**José: **no me parece gracioso-saliendo del agua.

**Zecora: **aunque si fue divertido-con una sonrisa.

**José:** (en su mente) ¿zecora?... ¿riéndose?, primera vez que veo eso.

**Sweetie Belle:** felicitaciones-sonriéndole al joven.

**José:** gracias-regresándole la sonrisa

**Sweetie Belle:** de. De nada –sonrojada.

**(Más tarde ese mismo día)**

**José:** muchas gracias por ayudarme zecora.

**Zecora**: no hay que joven José.

**Scootalo:** eres bueno.

**Aplee** boom: demasiado.

**José**: tampoco es para tanto.

**Sweetie Belle: **y tu de donde viene-mirando a José.

**José:** de otro planeta, por así decirlo.

**(En un lugar del bosque)**

**Ricardo: haaaa** – gritando frustrado- jamás vamos a encontrar a José, ¡CARAJO!

**Jessica**: tranquilízate riki- tocándole un hombro.

**Twilight:** no se preocupen que los vamos a encon… ¡YA SE!-gritando eso último.

**Fluttershy: **que paso Twilight?-preguntándole a su amiga.

**Twilight:** le podemos preguntar a zecora ella conoce este bosque como la palma de su casco.

**Diana y Jessica:** quien es zecora?-preguntando por la pony o más bien cebra desconocida.

**Ricardo:** es una cebra que sabe de magia leyenda y vive cerca del bosque.

**Diana:** y crees que ella nos pueda ayudar?

**Ricardo y twilight: **lo dudo mucho- es eso se miran uno a otro.

**Rainbow Dash: **y como sabremos en donde queda su casa… porque desde aquí abajo no la podemos ver-mirando su ala.

**Twilight: ** tal vez tu no pueda volar pero yo si-elevándose para ver la casa de zecora, duro como unos 20 segundos para descender- la casa de zecora se encuentra en esa dirección-apuntando al norte pero que da un tanto lejos.

**Fluttershy: **y no puedes usar tu magia, digo si quieres-dice un tanto tímida.

**Twilight:** creo que si pero…-mirando a Ricardo a Jessica y a Diana.

**Jessica:** que pasa-mirando a Twilight

**Twilight:** creen soportar la tele transportación

**Diana:** por qué dices eso?-mirando a Twilight.

**Twilight:** es que marea un poco

**Ricardo:** hummm si por su puesto.

**Rainbow Dash: **pues que no se hable más y adelante-ansiosa.

**Twilight**: okey agárrense-haciendo brillar su cuerno.

**Ricardo:** pero de qu…-no termina de decir la frase ya que los 6 desaparecen.

**(Afuera de la casa de zecora) (Narración en tercera persona)**

José se encontraba saliendo de lasa de zecora para jugar con las niñas que no lo dejaban de molestar con ganas de jugar.

**Aplee** boom: vamos a jugar pues por fa.

**Scootalo**: vamos José apresúrate.

**José:** ya voy, ya voy.

**Sweetie Belle: **es verdad que vienes de otro planeta.

**José:** se podría decir que sí.

**Aplee boom:** guao suena interesante pero vamos a jugar.

**José: **okey y que quiere…-su palabras fueron interrumpida a ver una luz morada demasiado brillante.

En eso la luz se comienza a desvanecer y se ve que de esa luz aparecen Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Ricardo, Jessica y Diana.

**Twilight**: llegamos,

**Rainbow** **Dash**: nunca me canso de eso.

**Fluttershy**: yo sí.

**Twilight**: están bien todos.

**Jessica**: yo sí.

**Diana**: yo también.

**Ricardo**: yo no-mientras los ojos le daban vuelta y se tambaleaba para la luego caerse acostado.

**José:** ¡ ¿CHICOS? !-grita José a ver a los demás.

**Ricardo**: ¿José? –levantando la cabeza del suelo-…. ¡PRIMITO!-levantando la cabeza.

**Twilight:** ¿él es su amigo?-preguntándole al Ricardo.

**Ricardo:** ese mismo.

**Rainbow Dash:** pero no dijeron que más bien parecía un lobo de fuego?

**Jessica:** parecía.

**Diana:** -¡JOSE!-abrazando a José.

**José:** hola diana-regresándole el abrazo.

**Ricardo:** te vez distinto

**José:** si ya lo se, ya no estoy transformado, si es a eso a lo que te refieres.

**Ricardo: **no, no es eso a lo que me refiero.

**José:** entonces a que te refieres

**Jessica:** tu pelo.

**José:** que paso con el.

**Ricardo:** esta de otro color.

**José: **pero ¿que como?

**Diana:** te lo pintaste de otro color?

**José: **no… pero explíquense bien.

**Ricardo**: lo tienes amarillo- dejando caer de nuevo su cabeza.

**Diana**: aunque se te ve genial.

**Ecootalo**: de que crees que hablen?-preguntándole a Sweetie belle, en voz baja.

**Sweetie belle:** al parecer de su pelo-en voz baja para que nadie la oigan.

**Twilight**: ho... hola zecora, hola niñas como estas?

**Ricardo**: espera...¿Zecora?

**Jose**: haaa... Ya se me olvidaba - rascándose detrás de la cabeza- ricardo.

**Ricardo:** ¿qué?

**Jose**: mira hay esta zecora. - mirando a zecora.

**Jessica**: quien es zecora?

**Jose**: ella es u...-no termina de decir la frase ya que Apple Bloom habla primero.

**Aplee boom:** es una zebra muy amable.

**Jessica**: y tu eres?

**Ricardo**:ella es aplee boom y las que estan alla son. Switie belle y scootalo.

**Zecora**: y ustedes deben ser amigos del joven cierto?

**Jessica**: pues el y yo si-apuntando a ricardo y a ella misma-pero ella es su novia-apuntando a diana la cual se sonroja.

**Jose y Diana:** ¡QUE!...¡NO!...¡SOMOS!...¡NO..VI..OS!

**Ricardo:** aja si tu como no-con lo ojos cerrados.

**Scootaloo**:...¡HERMANA!-corriendo hacia Rainbow Dash.

**Raimbow dash:** pequeñitaaaa.

**Sweetie belle:** twilight?

**Twilight**: si?

**Sweetie belle:** y mi hermana?

**Twilight**:(en su mente) ho hoou me olvide de ellas y de spike por completo.

**Twilight: **hee chicos?...vengo horita-haciendo brilla su cuerno.

**Jose: **para dónde vas?

**Twilight**: tengo que... Hann... Atender unos asuntos.. Si unos asuntos, vengo horita-desapareciendo.

**Ricardo**: mi cabeza me duele-decia entre dientes.

**Zecora:** ayudarte creo que pueda?

**Ricardo**: en serio?

**Zecora**: con mucho gusto lo are pero la pregunta es si tú quieres?

**Ricardo**:...

**Zecora**:...

**Ricardo**: si, si quiero-parándose lentamente

Una hora después todos salieron de la casa de zecora cuando comienza a brillar una luz morada en el centro y aparecen Twilight Applejack, Rarity y spike.

**Rarity: **gracias pero no gracias avísame para la próximas vez te parece- acomodándose el krin.

**Spike**: Twilight porque tardaste tanto.

**Twilight**: heeeem estaba ocupado con unos nuevos amigos.

**Aplejack**: y que amigos.

**¿?**: ¡twilight!- se oye una voz detrás de las chicas y de spike.

**Twilight**: ha hola chicos veo que aún siguen aquí.

**Ricardo**: pues claro te teníamos que esperar.

**Rarity**: KYYYAAAAAA, monos que hablan- cayéndose con elegancia (típico de ella).

**Aplejack**: que me metan a un corral porque es la primera vez que veo monos que hablan.

**Diana**: no somos mo...-no termina de decir la frase ya que José le tapa la boca con las dos manos.

**Jose**: callate porfa-decía entre dientes, con una sonrisa.

**Zecora**: chicos atardeciendo ya está.

**Twilight:** sera mejo que ya nos fuéramos Yendo.

**Jessica:** si por favor.

En eso las mane 6 las cruzader el dragón spike y los jóvenes comienzan a camina en excepción de Rarity que la llevaba Applejack en su lomo desmayada, se dirigían a poniville.

**Narrador:** que les esperara a nuestros amigos? Jose se quedara con ese color de pelo para siempre? Como reaccionaran lo ponys de poniville al ver a nuestros amigos? Rarity se ira a despertar? Descubran estas y otras preguntas en el próximo capítulo de AMIGOS DE DOS MUNDOS.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hola amigos aquí yo otra vez, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo me tomo mucho tiempo pero ahora si creo que monte capítulo más seguidos con un nuevo teléfono pero gracias a sus rewiert me han inspirado chaoo no leemos luego.**

**Rewierte aquí abajo (positivo sé dónde vives y si no me pones un rewier te positivo entrare a tu casa a media noche me ire a la cocina agarrare el cuchillo y le echare mantequilla al pan xD chau).**


	6. Un Accidente

**Hoooolaaaaa chavales ****aquí**** Joséntino y bienvenido a otro capítulo ultra fascinante, emocionante, espectacular ( ya carajo dilo y no exageres) de****…****AMIGOS DE DOS MUNDOS. Que lo disfruten.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(Camino a poniville) (Narración en tercera persona)**

Nuestros amigos se encontraban caminando hacia poniville con las mane seis (una de ella se encontraba desmayada) y las cruzaedeer, terminaban de salir de la casa de zecora y se dirigían al pequeño pueblo de poniville en el camino se les iso de noche pero llegaron a tiempo al pequeño pueblo pero se tuvieron que parar antes de entrar y Twilight les dijo

**Twilight**: chicos-mirando a Ricardo y a José.

**Ricardo**y José: si?

**Twilight**: tenemos que ver una manera de presentarlos a los habitantes de poniville.

**Ricardo**: eyup- en eso apleejack mira a Ricardo con una cara sorprendida.

**José**: tienes razón twili.

**Twilight**: casi nadie me llama así solo discord y spike- mirando al dragoncito.

**Ricardo**: pero ese nombre te queda bonito- haciendo que se sonroje.

**Jessica**:(en su mente) ¿porque no me dice eso a mí?-poniendo una cara triste de la cual apleejack la nota.

**Apleejack**: que tiene terroncito de azúcar -mostrándole una sonrisa tranquila.

**Jessica**: nada, nada- un poco nerviosa.

**Apleejack**: estas segura.

**Jessica**: si, si no te preocupes.

**Apleejack**: como digas.

**Twilight**: humm gracias... Pero volviendo al tema los ciudadanos de poniville le temen a muchas cosas y una de esas son criaturas desconocidas que hablen.

**Diana**: (en su mente) guau sí que son miedosos.

**José**: y que tienes planeado -metiéndose la mano en el bolcillo empujando el manga que tenía para que nadie lo viera pero Diana se percató.

**Twilight**: los puedo tele transportar hasta el castillo.

**Ricardo**: NO, NO Y NO... Eso sí que no.

**José**: vamos tampoco puede ser tan malo.

**Scootaloo**: en realidad no lo es switie belle lo está aprendiendo en la hora de Twilight.

**Diana**: hora de Twilight?-en voz baja

**Raimbow dash**: y si los pasamos volando?

**Fluttershy**: pe, pero yo no tengo casi fuerza.

**Twilight**: y tu casi no puedes volar raimbow dash- mirando la ala de su amiga.

**José**: y que tal si esperamos en la pastelería de pinkie y cuando no hallan casi gente entramos.

**Pinkie pie**: huuu excelente idea y mientras tanto podemos jugar- dice la pinkie pie dando salticos de felicidad.

**Twilight**: buena idea y no queda tan lejos.

En eso todos se escabullen por unos arbustos y entre arboles hasta llegar a la pasteleria sin que nadie los vea y metiéndose.

**(Cueva oscura)(narración en tercera persona)**

**¿?**: jajajajajajaja- se ollo una risa tenebrosa mientras un poni amarillo mejor conocido como magic se adentraba en ella-que inútiles esos monos el plan de mi LORD está funcionando y ya como a esta hora deben estar en otro lugar y si no es así pobres inútiles... Jajajaja- riéndose.

En eso llega a una parte de la cueva donde se encontraban partes de metales por todo el lugar como pedazos de trenes, cercas, maquinas pero todo se encontraba destruido.

**Magic**: MI LORD- haciendo una reverencia a un poni que se encontraba contado en un trono pero este poni traía una capucha de la cual solo se le ve un ojo amarillo y otro rojo

**¿?**: magic? Veo que has llegado, aunque más tarde de lo que esperaba

**Magic**: LORD M. Mil disculpas por la tardanza pero es que tenia que atender unos asuntos.

**LORD M**.: sabes que... ¡odio que me hagan esperar y hacer esperar!

**Magic**: mi lord lo siento mucho tenía unos asuntos que atender y eran muy importante.

**LORD M.**: disculpa pero ¡que es más importante que yo dime idiota!- golpeando la pared dejando un hueco agrietado.

**Magic: **mi lord es que no entiende...tenía que ver con los simios.

**LORD M**.: humm noticias que quiero oír, comienza lacayo.

**Magic**: pues veraz est...-no termina de decir la frase ya que LORD M lo interrumpe.

**LORD M.**: ya te dije que te quites ese cuerpo y no vuelvas hasta que te lo quites.

**Magic**: los siento mucho mi lord-saliendo de la habitación.

**LORD M**: por cierto antes de que te baya... Donde se. Encuentran los humanos?

**Magic:** humanos?

**LORD M.:** inútil los monos.

**Magic:** ahh esos... No lo se mi lord solo ice lo que usted me pidió.

**LORD** **M**.: okey ahora lárgate- antes de que me arrepienta.

**Magic**: como ordene mi lord.

**LORD** **M**.: mientras tanto-chasqueando los dedos, en eso aparece un poni un una capucha no se logra diferenciar solo se le ven unos ojos blancos como si estuviese muerto- hola black moon.

**Black** **moon**: me llamo mi lord haciendo una reverencia.

**LORD M.:** si. Quiero que rastrees a unos simios.

**Black** **moon**: y que ¿tipos de simios? -contesta esta criatura.

**LORD** **M**.: son diferentes, estos usan ropa.

**Black** **moon**.: con mucho gusto y otra cosa quiere que los traiga vivos, muertos o descuartizados?

**LORD M.:** como mejor te parezca tu misión es traerlos hacia mi aunque de todos modos tráemelos vivos me quiero divertir un poco- dice con una sonrisa malvada.

**Black moon:** como ordene- desapareciendo de la nada.

**(Volviendo a poniville)(narración en tercera persona)**

Ya era de noche y nuestros amigos se encontraban dentro de la pastelería de pinkie pie esperando a que todos los ponis de la ciudad se fueran a sus casas lo cual estaba funcionando a la perfección.

**Scootaloo:** *bostezo* ¿chicas?- mirando switie belle y a aplee boom.

**Aplee boom**: ¿si?

**Switie belle**: ¿qué pasa Scootaloo?

**Scootaloo**: ¿ustedes no tienen sueño?

**Switie belle**: ahorita que lo mencionas *bostezo* si.

**Aplee boom**: yo *bostezo* también.

**Twilight**: porque no se van a sus casas a dormir-mirando a las niñas.

**Niñas**: ¡pillamada de las cutiemark cruzaeder en lasa de…. apleejack!-gritaron las tres para salir de pastelería a todo galope.

**Ricardo**: creo que casi no quedan pos cerca.

**Aplee Jack**: tienes mucha razón pero el castillo de Twilight queda un poco lejos.

**Diana**: ¿y que tal si nos escabullimos?

**Jessica**: no es una buena idea pero tampoco una mala.

**Fluttershy**: pero raimbow y yo podemos entretener a los ciudadanos que quedan mientras ustedes pasan.

**José**: tampoco es mala idea.

**Ricardo**: ¿y pinkie pie?-vloteando a cabeza lentamente y viendo que pinquie pie tenia un cuchillo en la mano levantándolo-ho hoou-dijo algo nervioso, en eso pinkie pie baja el cuchillo a toda velocidad cortando una revanada de pastel.

**Pinkie pie**: pastel?-con una sonrisita inocente

**Ricardo**: no gracias.

**José**: yo si.

**Diana**:yo tambien

**Jessica**: paso

**Twilight**: ya no hay casi ponys, es ahora o nunca-dicho esto todos salen corriendo y galopando hacia el castillo de Twilight-listo llegamos-cerrando las puertas.

**Apleejack**: aleluya aunque creo que rarity no se despertara hasta mañana

**Fluttershy**: yo creo que hay que dale un cuartos a nuestros amigos, claro si ellos quieren-dijo timidamente y aportando una idea.

**Twilight**: ella tiene razon, spike le puedes asignar una abitacion?-mirando al dragoncito.

**Spike**: por supuesto-mirando a Twilight.

**Twilight**: mientras ustede ya pueden ir a dormir.

**Twilight**: chicas ya se pueden ir a sus abitaciones.

**Spike**: siganme.

**Diana**: okey.

**José**: para donde.

**Spike**: por aqui-suviendo unas escaleras- los mayores quedaran aqui-viendo a Ricardo y a Jessica mientras abria una puerta.

**Ricardo**: olle spike?

**Spike**: si?

**Jessica**: solo hay una cama.

**Spike**: si ya lo ce

**Ricardo**: pero somos dos.

**Spike**: hay no caben los dos?

**Jessica**: no si cabemos.

**Spike**: okey pues entren-empujando a Ricardo y Jessica.

**Ricardo**: okey.

**Jessica**: guao esta habitacion si el linda.

**Spike**: una de las mejores- cerrando las puertas-y ustedes dos.

**José**: si?- con una carita de :3

**Spike**: aqui- abriendo otra puerta, en la cual se encontraban dos camas ceparadas.

**José**: (en su mente) maldicion yo queria una cama grande- con una cara de -_- pinche spike.

**Spike**: pasa algo mirando a José.

**José**: ahh no, no,nada.

**Diana**: gracias… Spike? Cierto?-preguntando.

**Spike**: sip siempre a la orden-bezandole la mano.

**José**:(en su mente) ¡PUTOOOOOOOOOO!- con una cara de celos.

**Diana**: jiji que tierno- entrando a la habitacion.

**José**: si... Gracias... Spike-haciendo una sonrrisa forzada.

**Spike**: si nesecitan algo solo lla...- no termina de decir la frace ya que José le azotan la puerta si que Diana se de cuenta-men, vayalo abre echo algo malo?-se pregunto a si mismo mientras salia de hay.

**Diana**: guao que lugar tan bonito- mirando a todas partes.

**José**: jamas avia visto este castillo por dentro- tirandoce en la cama.

**Diana**: verdad que es tierno ese dragon?-preguntandole a José.

**José**: si- con los ojos cerrado-(en su mente) demasiado diria yo.

**Diana**: guao, José mira esto- asomandoce por el balcon de la habitacion.

**José**: que paso- parandoce de la cama y poniendoce a un lado de Diana- guo si que es un lugar bonito mirando el pueblo de noche.

**Diana**: me pregunto. Si en este mundo existe la maldad?

**José**: tristemente si- con una cara seria.

**Diana**: en serio?

**José**: si pero ya fue derrotado.

**Diana**: hay que bueno *bostezo*.

José: tienes sueño?

**Diana**: si.

**José**: vamos a dormir?

**Diana**: si porfa.

**José**: okey- cerrando la puerta que salia al balcon y apagando la luz.

**Diana**: hasta mañana.

**José**: igualmente- acostandoce.

**Diana**: José?

**José**: si?-mirando a Diana.

**Diana**: crees que volvamos a la tierra.

**José**: si solo no te preocupes, en algun momento regresaremos.

**Diana**: en serio?! -centandoce en la cama.

**José**: eso creo tambien centandoce.

**Diana**: que bueno.

**José**: si, lo mismo digo.

**Diana**: otra cosa?

**José**: que?

**Diana**: que tienes en el bosillo.

**José**: nada,nada,nada-agitando las manos nervioso.

**Diana**: dime.

**José**: pero si no tengo nada.

**Diana**: dime por la buenas o por las malas.

**José**: no tengo nada por que preguntas.

**Diana**: todo el dias has estados tocandote el bolsillo.

**José**: ahh eso... No se de que me hablas.

**Diana**: entonce por las malas- saltandole encima haciendo que se caigan al suelo.

**José**: vamos no tengo nada sueltame por fa.

**Diana**: no hasta que me digas que tienes en el bolsillo.

**José**: nada.

**Diana**: aja si tu como no- metiendo la mano el bolsillo izquierdo.

**José**: noooo ese bolsillo esta ro...- no termina de decir la frace ya que siente la mano de Diana tocandole sus genitales

**Diana**: oppssi este no era- sonrrojada por lo que paso.

**José**: po...po...podrias... Sacar… la mano…de hay?

**Diana**: perdon- sacando la mano del bolsillo.

**José**: y si me disculpas-tratando de levantarse del piso pero no podia por que Diana estaba encima de el ( y por supuesto el estaba teniendo una reaccion :3) en eso José se resvala y sin querer quita la mano de Diana del piso haciendo que esta caiga encima de el haciendo que queden frente a trente a unos escasos centimetros de besarse ambos se miran a los ojos mientras repiraban nerviosamente.

**José**: (en su mente) okey esta es mi oportunidad- acercando los labios poco a poco a los de Diana dandoce un beso, en eso Diana y José sierran los ojos, pero el beso no dura mucho (como unos 10 segundos) y se separan y hacen como si nada uviese pasado.

**Diana**: este?

**José**: creo que?

**Diana**:nos deberiamos?

**José**: acostar?

**Diana**: si…si acostar.

**José**: okey- parandoce del piso junto con Diana y acostandoce cada quien en su cama.

**Diana**: hasta mañana.

**José**: igual.

**José**:(en su mente) sera que tengo oportunidad? ñeee quien sabe mejor me duermo.

En eso Diana y José se quedan dormidos y se van al mundo de los sueños.

**(En la avitacion de Ricardo y Jessica 10 minutos antes)(puento de vista de Jessica)**

Me encontraba en el baño arreglandome el pelo en eso salgo del baño apago la luz y miro a Ricardo acostado mirando hacia el techo.

**Jessica**: en que tanto piensas-le pregunte mientras cerraba la puerta.

**Ricardo**: en cosas-me dijo aun mirando al techo.

**Jessica**: como que?

**Ricardo**: en nustras maletas, en la ropa y otras cosas.

**Jessica**: ahh okk- caminando hacia la cama.

**Ricardo**: si tu quieres duerme en la cama.

**Jessica**: y tu?

**Ricardo**: no se?-rascandoce detras de la cabeza.

**Jessica**: jaja tu si eres totico.

**Ricardo**: lo que pasa es que yo me muevo mucho.

**Jessica**: no importa.

**Ricardo**: en serio?

**Jessica**: si eso no importa.

**Ricardo**: jeje gracias?

**Jessica**: por que?

**Ricardo**: olvidalo.

**Jessica**: tu tienes sueño?-acostandome en la cama.

**Ricardo**: no mucho y tu?

**Jessica**: un poco.

**Ricardo**: y tu?

**Jessica**: yo que?-mirando al techo.

**Ricardo**: en que piensas?

**Jessica**: en cosas?

**Ricardo**: como?

**Jessica**: en lo mismo que tu.

**Ricardo**: una pregunta.

**Jessica**: que?

**Ricardo**: te gusta la musica.

**Jessica**: si y mucho, por que preguntas?

**Ricardo**: curiosidad.

**Jessica**: ya se.-sacando mi telefono y colocando musica. **(N.A. La musica que Jessica pone es "Lo poco que tengo- Ricardo arjona")**

**Ricardo:** esa cancion me gusta mucho.

**Jessica**: a mi tambien.

**Ricardo**: es como um poco romantica no crees?

**Jessica**: si.

**Ricardo**: sabes algo. Yo pensaba que eras distinta.

**Jessica**: como asi-levantando la cabeza.

**Ricardo**: pensaba que eras ese tipo de chica que se burlaria de mi.

**Jessica**: por que piensas eso?-bajando la cabeza.

**Ricardo**: lo que pasa es que casi nadien entiende mis gustos.

**Jessica**: pues yo… si los entiendo.

**Ricardo**: nunca pense que una chica me entendiera-acercandoce a mi.

**Jessica**: pues ya hay una.

**Ricardo**: ya me di cuenta.

**(Narracion en tercera persona)**

**Jessica:** y no solo eso.

**Ricardo**: ahh?

**Jessica**: olvidalo se me salio.

**Ricardo**: pero que ibas a decirme?

**Jessica**: te cuento otro dia si es que te das cuenta antes.

**Ricardo**:cuenta de que?

**Jessica**: ya sabras- dandole un beso en el cachete.

**Ricardo**: que fue es...-no termina de decir la frase ya que oye un golpe que previene del cuarto de diana y de jose.

**Jessica**: que pasa hay?

**Ricardo**: talvez jose se cayo de la cama.

**Jessica**: quien sabe.

**Ricardo**: y volviendo al tema que fue ese beso.

**Jessica**: como te dije… ya sabras.

**(Pueden quitar la musica)**

En eso todos se quedan dormidos, en el castillo de twilight.

**Narrador: **al parecer a jose le gusta diana ella sentira lo mismo por el? A diana le abra gustado el beso? Jose le diara la verdad a diana? Averiguen estas y mas preguntas en el siguiente capitulo de amigos de dos mundos.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hola amigos de fanfiction. Como va eso?… queria saber si le gusto este capitulo, le quiero agradecer a un escritor que a ayudado muchisimo… RIKIMLP… el crador de " Mi vida y mis poderes ocultos" el me a inspirado con mi fic y si en algunas partes llegan a ver que se parece un poco es que. Esa fue mi inspiracion pero tambien le agradesco a … WOLFO… el creador de "Un Respiro Tranquilo" se los sugiero. Bueno amigos eso a sido todo por este capitulo, espero que les aya gustado la ecena romantica que puse porfavor escriban en lo rewiert que les parecio, y si me llegan muchos rewiert positivo de eso talves pero solo talvez coloque ecenas leemon ustedes deciden bueno mejor me despido y hasta proto. Chau chau :D**

**Rewiert abajo que no se te olvide (pociblemente leemon si rewiet de eso) (chau).**


	7. Un Nuevo Enemigo!

**Hola, hola amigitos como les van ya actualice mi perfil :3 y mis historia va aquí bajito vay que la disfruten.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Castillo de Twilight- cuarto de Jessica y de Ricardo)(Narración en tercera persona)**

Ricardo y Jessica se encontraban dormidos para luego escuchar que alguien toca a la puerta- thooq, thooq, thooq- se ollo una voz detrás de la puerta- Ricardo, Jessica bajen por favor-

**Ricardo:** ya vaaa!- grito con los ojos cerradas.

**¿?:** Ya está lista la comida.

**Jessica**: dentro de un rato bajamos spike?- cantándose en la cama.

**¿?:** Es Twilight.

**Jessica**: lo siento.

**Twilight**: no te preocupes.

**Jessica:** riki despierta- le dijo paran doce.

**Ricardo**: nop.

**Jessica**: despiertate!

**Ricardo**: tengo sueño dejame dormir plis?

**Jessica**: no- tirandole un cojin el cual le dio de lleno en la cara.

**Ricardo**: conque asi estamos- levantando la cabeza y abriendo los ojos, preparándose para agarrar el mismo cojin y tirandocelo, el cual le pega en un seno.

**Jessica**: ¡haaa!- en voz baja.

**Ricardo**: perdo...- no termina de decir la frase ya que jessica le lanza el cojin de nuevo pero el doble de duro el cual le da de lleno en la cara pero este parecio un K.O.

**Jessica**: te dije que si me volvias a hacer algo asi te las verian bien feo.

**Ricardo**: eso no me dolió- agarrando almoadas el cojin y todo lo que avia en la cama y se lo comienza a lanzar- pelea de almoadas y cojin.

**Jessica**: ho hoou- escondiendoce detras del sofa.

**Ricardo:** te gusta?- mirando el sofa.

**Jessica:** en parte si- escondiendoce detras del sofa, mientras agarraba las almoadas.

**Ricardo**: por cierto aqui te va otra- agarrando la almoada y lanzandoce con todas las fuerza- listo me que de sin municiones.

**Jessica**: es mi turno- salien el sofa y tirandocelas con todas sus fuerzas, el cual Ricardo trata de esquivar haciendo un baile egipto parado en la cama.

**Ricardo**: ja se te acabaron las municones- viendo que venia otra almoada a gran velocidad la cual le pega en las genitales- eso no me lo esperaba- con tono chillon.

**Jessica**: y me queda una- lanzandola con todo, en eso entra spike a la habitacion y se atraviesa en la linea de fuego y la almoada le da tan duro que sale disparado a un lado de Ricardo.

**Spike**: eso…me…dolio.

**Jessica**: lo siento mucho- metiendoce en el baño.

**Ricardo**: hola spike- centadoce en la cama.

**spike**: hola Ricardo.

**Ricardo**: y que haces aqui?

**spike**: te vengo a preguntar algo.

**Ricardo:** qué?

**spike**: al parecer le caigo mal a tu amigo- con cara un poco trizte.

**Ricardo**: que amigo?

**Spike**: a José.

**Ricardo**: él no es mi amigo…nosotros somos primos.

**Spike**: ahh okk.

**Ricardo**: y por que dices que le caes mal.

**spike**: por que trate de ser amable y me soto la puerta en la cara.

**Ricardo**: amable en que tipo?

**spike**: en el modo de caballero.

**Ricardo**: si pero que isiste?

**spike**: le bese la mano a su amiga y les abri las puertas de la habitacion,

**Ricardo**: jajajajajaja eso lo explica todo- riendoce.

**spike**: como asi que lo explica todo?

**Ricardo**: pues veraz lo que te voy a decir que quede entre tu y yo, te parece.

**spike**: si claro por que no?

**Ricardo**: lo que pasa es que a José le gusta diana y el es un poco celoso que se diga.

**spike**: …

**Ricardo**: … pasa algo?

**spike**: …jajajajajajajajajaja- tirandoce en la cama arrevolcandoce de la risa.

**Ricardo**: pasa algo?

**spike**: lo que pasa es que… si ubiese sabido eso antes lo ubiese entendido.

**Ricardo**: y cual es la parte graciosa?

**spike**: esa.

**Ricardo**: ok?

**spike**: y que abra sido ese fuerte golpe en el piso?

**Ricardo**: ustedes también lo oyeron?

**spike**: si y al parecer venia del cuarto de diana y José.

**Ricardo**: ese debió ser José que se calló de la cama.

**spike**: en fin van a bajar a comer?

**Ricardo**: si solo tengo que esperar que salga Jessica del baño para yo entrar.

**Spike**: okey los esperamos.

**Ricardo**: vale chau.

**Spike**: por cierto la almohada que me lanzaron tenia baba.

**Ricardo**: lo…siento- aguantando la risa- puajajajajajajajaja- riéndose en voz baja- en fin que tanto ara Jessica- parándose de la cama y caminando hacia el baño y tocando la puerta- Jessica te falta mucho?

**Jessica**: no, dentro de un rato salgo.

**Ricardo**: ok, mientras acomodo la cama.

**Jessica**: ok.

**Ricardo**: vaya que desastre en tan poco tiempo- recogiendo las almohadas y las sabanas del piso y poniéndolas en la cama y acomodándolas.

En eso sale Jessica del baño con el pelo arreglado y la cara un poco mojada.

**Ricardo**: ahora me toca a mí- entrando al baño.

**Jessica**: guao enserio que fue un desastre.

**Ricardo**: oye Jessica- asomándose por la puerta.

**Jessica**: si?

**Ricardo**: con que te cepillaste?

**Jessica**: con un cepillo.

**Ricardo**: ahh okk- cerrando la puerta.

**Jessica**: mejor sigo acomodando.

**Ricardo**: oye- asomándose de nuevo por la puerta.

**Jessica**: si?

**Ricardo**: con cual cepillo?

**Jessica**: con este-sacando de su bolsillo un cepillo viajero y una crema dental.

**Ricardo**: no tienes otro?

**Jessica**: no pero diana sí.

**Ricardo**: ahh ok. - volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

**Jessica**: 3…2…1-mirando a la puerta.

**Ricardo**: sera que me prestas el tuyo- sacando la cabeza por la puerta.

**Jessica**: si claro pero lo lavas bien- mostrándole una sonrisa y entregándole el cepillo.

**Ricardo**: gracias.

**Jessica**: de nada-acercándose a la puerta que se dirigía al pasillo-oye si me buscas voy a estar abajo.

**Ricardo**: ok nos vemos dentro de un rato.

En eso Jessica abre la puerta y se va del cuarto y Ricardo se queda cepillando después de unos minutos Ricardo sale del baño y se seca la cara para luego salir también, una vez que llega abajo donde se encontraban las mane seis y Jessica sentadas en la mesa.

**Pinkie** **Pie**: hooo veo que te despertaste, que bueno que te despertaste, si no te hubieses despertado te hubieses quedado dormido y te perderías el desayuno que eso no es nada bueno porque el desayuno es la comí…-no termina de decir la frase ya que Apleejack le tapa el hocico.

**Apleejack**: podrías hacer silencio por favor?

**Pinkie** **pie**: sipi .

**Ricardo**: hola chicas.

**Twilight**: hola Ricardo como amaneciste.

**Ricardo**: con sueño y ustedes.

**Twilight**: bien.

**Ricardo**: ya va.. Espera un segundo.

**Raimbow** **Dash**: que pasa amigo?

**Ricardo**: 1, 2, 3, 4 y 5-contando a las ponis- y Rarity?

**Fluttershy**: sigue en su sueño de belleza.

**Ricardo**: okey eso lo explica, pero y diana y José.

**spike**: yo los llame pero no quisieron salir- pasando por un lado de la meza.

**Ricardo**: que raro?

**spike**: me pregunto si?

**Ricardo** solo lo miro con una cara de "lo dices y te mato" el cual el dragón entendió.

**Twilight**: te preguntas que spike?

**spike**: no, nada yo y mi bocota.

**Twilight**: okey?

**Ricardo**: los voy a ir a buscar- caminando hacia la habitación de diana y José, en eso José se acerca a la puerta y en lo que la va tocar se detiene al escuchar a diana y a José hablando.

**José**: oye?-se oía detrás de la puerta.

**Diana**: si?

**José**: que te pareció?

**Diana**: qué?

**Ricardo**: de que estarán hablando?-en voz baja para que nadie le oiga.

**José**: este… lo de anoche.

**Ricardo**: WTF-en voz baja.

**Diana**: esteeee… se puede decir…que…me…gusto.

**Ricardo**: doble WTF.

**José**: en serio?

**Diana**: si.

**Ricardo**: triple WTF- con cara de lol.

**José**: ok creo que será mejor que bajemos a comer-Ricardo al oír eso entra en la habitación disimuladamente como si no hubiese oído nada.

**Ricardo**: hola chicos los estamos esperando abajo para comer.

**Diana**: hola Ricardo, y si ahorita estábamos hablando de eso.

**Ricardo**: en serio que coincidencia.

**Diana**: si verdad?

**José**: sí.

**Ricardo**: okey pero dense prisa porfa.

**José**: ok.

**Ricardo**: nos vemos abajo- comenzando a caminar pensando en lo que ocurrió.

**Ricardo**: (en su mente) okey? Eso fue extraño y extremadamente mal pensado, o lo abre mal interpretado, bueno sea lo que sea qué raro-mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

**Twilight**: estas bien?-preguntándole a Ricardo el cual seguía pensando.

**Jessica**: riki?

**Richard**: sip?

**Jessica:** que tienes?

**Ricardo**: pensando.

**Spike**: en?

**Ricardo**: no quiero hablar de eso.

**Raimbow dash**: y eso?

**Ricardo**: humm cosas de la vida- rascándose detrás de la cabeza nerviosamente.

**Fluttershy**: ok.

**Spike**: y que te dijeron diana y José.

**Ricardo**: que ya vienen.

**Spike**: ok- con cara .-.

**(N.a. Disculpen la interrupción pero es para decirles que yo apenas estoy comenzando con lo de las historias así que no se cómo colocar en las partes donde coloco las caritas :/ espero que me disculpen).**

En eso se ve a diana bajando las escalera y acercándose a la meza.

**Diana**: hola a todos- saludando alegremente.

**Apleejack**: hola manzanita como te encuentras.

**Diana**: bien y ustedes.

Todas y Ricardo: bien.

**Diana**: me alegra. - yendo a sentarse.

**Ricardo**: y José?

**Diana**: dijo ya viene.

**Jessica**: ok.

En eso todos comienzan a hablar después como de 5 minutos.

**Pinkie** **pie**: chicas?

**Twilight**: si pinkie?

**Pinkie** **pie**: tengo…hambre-tocándose el estómago.

**Twilight**: si pero hay que esperar a José.

**Pinkie** **pie**: y si mejor lo voy a buscar.

**Twilight**: si buena idea, te esperamos.

Pinkie pie: okie dokie lokie- saliendo a buscar a José pero antes de que llegara a las escaleras se ve a José bajándolas-hola-con cara de alegría.

**José**: ¡PIN KIE!-sonriendo.

**Pinkie pie**:¡YO! Respondiendo alegremente.

**José**: ¡Hola!-saludándola.

**Pinkie pie**: cómo estás?

**José**: bien-acariciándole el crin.

**Ricardo**: hasta que.

**José**: jeje disculpen la tardanza es que tenía que atender unos asuntos.

**Twilight**: no importa lo importante es que están aquí.

**José**: y que hay de desayunar.

**Twilight**: es una sorpresa- chocando sus cascos dos vece, en eso salen unos meceros con una ollas y platos dirigiéndose a la meza.

**Pony mesero #1**: buenos día princesa-haciendo una reverencia-aquí está el desayuno- poniendo la olla en la meza y retirándose.

**Pony mesero #2:** buenos día princesa-también haciendo una reverencia-y aquí estala bebida-retirándose.

**Twilight**: espero que les guste, como aun no se lo que les gusta les ise esto-destapando la olla y dejando mostrar 9 emparedados 4 de ellos con flores morado y el resto de flores balcas.

**Jessica**: humm se ve rico…que es?

**Twilight**: son flores gustativas, estas flores son comestibles y hacen que sepan a lo que mas les guste.

**José**: nunca avía oído de ellas

**Ricardo**: yo menos.

**Fluttershy**: es que son muy raras pero yo sé dónde conseguirlas.

**José**: okey eso lo explica todo.

**Twilight**: espero que les gusten.

**Ricardo**: (en su mente) lo mismo digo- cerrando los ojos y acercandoce al emparedado y mordiendolo.

**Twilight**: que tal?

**Jose**: pues… sabe a… espageti con una fina capa de salsa roja y un toque de mayonesa.

**Ricardo**: a mi me sabe a…lo mejor del mundo pero no sabria explicarlo.

**Diana**: igual yo.

**Jessica**: y yo.

**Fluttershy**: me alegra-mostrandole una sonrrisa a todos.

En eso se ve a una unicornio blanco de crin y cola morada y cutie de tres cristale mejor conocida como rarity.

**Twilight**: hola rarity como amanesiste.

**Rarity**: como nunca querida, siento que e dormidos mas de lo normal, y lo peor no es eso ademas soñe que unos simios que hablaban usaban unos ropages todos feo y no solo eso si no que sabian mi nombre y ade…-fue interrumpida al oir a apleejack toces sarcasticamente mientras miraba a los humanos.

**Jessica**: disculpa?

**Rarity**: hee…que…que… c…clase…de bro…broma…de mal…gu…gu…gusto es…esta-cayendo de nuevo con estilo.

**Apleejack**: aqui vamos de nuevo.

**Ricardo**: jaja-mirando a rarity

**Twilight**: y ustedes no tienen otros ropages?

**Jose:** sip pero esta en otro lugar de este mundo.

**Pinkie** **pie**: en donde?-volteando la cabeza como un perrito.

**Ricardo**: en el bosque everfree.

**Fluttershy**: do…do…donde?-con los ojos abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas.

**José**: como oíste.

**Twilight**: y para ser exacto donde. Preguntando.

**Jessica**: en una cabaña al norte de aqui.

**Twilight**: hunn y que tal si los ayudamos.

**Raimbow** **dash**: por mi esta bien y le puedo echar una paliza a eso montruos.

**Fluttershy**: ustedes vayan yo me quedo.

**Twilight**: estas segura?

**Fluttershy**: si, si, SI!-saliendo hacia su habitacion.

**Diana**: que le paso?

**Twilight**:ella es muy timida.

**Diana**: pobre- con una cara de :/

**Ricardo**: y cuando podemos ir.

**Twilight**: podemos aprobechar que es de dia-mirando por una ventana.

**Jessica**: si vamos.

**Ricardo**: okey no hay tiempo que perder-parandoce de la meza.

**Twilight**: pienso lo mismo- dicho esto todos se levantan de la meza y se dirigen a la salida del castillo-aver todavia es de mañana y no hay casi ponys por hay asi que es ahora o nunca- galopando fuera de poniville.

**Ricardo**: esperanos- aumentando el paso.

**Pinkie** **pie**: hummm que comida mas rica-se dijo a si misma adentro del castillo.

(Bosque everfree)(Narracion en tercera persona)

Nuestros amigos se dirijian a la cabaña de Mark donde se encontraban las maletas, se dirijian junto a twilight y raimbow dash. Nuestros amigos cada vez se adentraban mas al bosque everfree con esperansas de encontrar la cabaña duran como una hora hasta que alfin encuentran la cabaña pero esta se encontraba toda destruida y quemada.

**Ricardo**: pero que paso aqui-mirando la cabaña que estaba destruida.

**Jose**: esto no estaba asi.

**Twilight**: ustedes se habian quedado aqui?

**Diana**: si pero no se encontraba ta destruida.

**Jessica**: mas bien estaba en perfectas coindiciones.

**Jose**: las maletas?!-saliendo corriendo a su interior.

**Ricardo**: ¡JOSE ESPERA!- le grito, el cual no le iso caso y se adentro en eso se ve una sombra que pasa a toda velocidad por un lado de la cabaña haciendo que esta se prenda en fuego- mierda- se dijo entre dientes comenzando a correr hacia la cabaña para sacar a jose.

**Jessica**: ricardo espera- corriendo tras ricardo.

**Twilight**: esperen es muy peligroso.

**Diana**: jessica!: siguiendo a jessica, al final todos quedaron adentro de la cabaña la cual por adentro estaba intacta.

**Ricardo**: pero que?-viendo a su alrededor.

**Jose**: esto es impocible.

**Ricardo**: de pana.

**Jose**: quien en su sano huicio hace algo asi... ¡A QUIEN SE LE OCURRE SACAR MIS MANGAS!-grito furioso.

**Diana**: disculpa?…acaso dijiste. Mangas?

**Jose**: nooo, perdon me equivoque quise decir fue ... Mango?. Si. Si. Mangos-rascandoce detras de la cabeza.

**Ricardo**: hablen mas tarde de sus cosas ante hay que descubrir quien es el.

**Jose**:quien?

**Ricardo**: el que esta centado en el sofa.

**¿?:** mi amo tenia razon-decia esta criatura en vos baja- si son tontos-riendoce de modo tenebroso.

**Ricardo**: quien esres tu-poniendo una poce de pelea.

**¿?:** yo?... Yo soy el ayudante de lord M... La creacion de Lord M... La mano derecha de Lord M. Pero me pueden llamar Black Moon.

**Jose**: y que quieres de nosotros?

**Black Moon**: yo… solo ovedesco ordenes- levantando la cabeza y dejando ver sus ojos blanco penetradores.

**Jessica**: que?

**Black** **Moon**: ya dije suficiente- sacando de no se donde un control el cual tiene un boton rojo, el cual preciona black moon haciendo que la cabaña desaparesca y se buelva una celda la cual desaparece con nuestros amigos- y ustedes dos-apareciendoce detras de twilight y raimbow dash.

**Twilight**: quien eres y que hiciste con nuestros amigos-haciendo brillar su cuerno.

**Black** **Moon**: se uniran con ellos-haciendo que las don amigas tambien desaparecieran sin dejar rastros-mi trabajo aqui a terminado.

**Narrador**: que querra hacer Black Moon con nuestros amigos?que les pasara a twilight y a raimbow dash? En donde estaran nuestro amigos? Descubran estas y mas preguntas en el siguiente capitulo de amigos de dos mundos.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hola aqui josentino espero que les aya gustado el capitulo hasta luego.**

**¡R…E…W…I…E…R…T!**


	8. Un Día Loco

**Hola amigos estoy de vuelta, después de mucho tiempo (si alguien sabe cuánto dure sin montar capítulos déjenlos en los rewiert) solo tengo unas cosas que decir.**

**1\. Estaba de vacaciones.**

**2\. No tengo internet.**

**3\. Tengo que corregir esto en pc y tarda mucho.**

**4\. Quien tiene internet es mi primo y solo voy allá una vez cada dos semanas.**

**5\. ACTUALICE mi PERFIL. Así que léanlo porfa y algunas cosas no están abierta ejemplo dibujos donde dice click aqui algunos no están listos.**

**6\. Slenderman me rapto y aparecí ayer en tu casa. (Na mentira)**

**7 y último. Me dio muuuuuuuuuuchaaaaaaaaaaaaa paja escribir pero ya no, me llene de ganas y no dormí todo un día escribiendo mi historia y aqui esta.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(En Algún Lugar de Equestria 5 horas después del secuestro)(Narración En Tercera Persona)**

Nuestros amigos se encontraba encerrados en la plena oscuridad no se lograba ver nada, solo a los jóvenes que tenían que forzar la vista para verse entre sí.

**Ricardo**: chicas y José, saben dónde estamos?

**José**: noup.

**Diana**: yo tampoco.

**Jessica**: yo menos

**Ricardo**: sea donde sea que estemos no me da buena espina.

**José**: oigan estos barrotes son? Morado?-con una cara de WTF.

**Ricardo**: si es una materia toda esa rara que te absorbe la fuerza vital.

**José**: yaba que...?

**Ricardo**: si justo como escuchaste pero te sugiero que no los toques.

**José**: si tú lo dices- alejándose de las barras.

**Jessica**: chicos?

**Ricardo**: que?

**Jessica**: que...es...eso?-apuntando a un lugar alto donde se podían notar los ojos de alguien, unos ojos amarillos que los miraban fijamente.

**Ricardo**: no lo sé-tratando de enfocar el objeto-no logro ver que es.

**Diana**: espero que sea amistoso-un poco asustada.

**José**: ojala sea así.

De la nada se ve que los ojos desaparecen de la nada y aparecen al frente de la jaula haciendo que los jóvenes se asusten.

**Ricardo**: qui...quien...e...eres-asustado.

**¿?:** yo soy el que los va torturar...bueno a uno solo...los demás serán enviado con el amo...me pregunto quién será el afortunado...pero primero duerman...mañana será un largo día-desapareciendo del lugar sin dejar rastro.

**Jessica**: Ricardo...te...tengo...miedo-abrazando a Ricardo.

**Ricardo**: yo tengo un mal presentimiento-con cara seria- lo que sea que va a ocurrir no será nada bueno.

**José**: te creo.

**Diana**: creo que será mejor que durmamos.

**Jessica**: ella tiene razón mañana veremos qué pasa.

**Ricardo**: si -aun con cara seria.

**(Al día siguen)**

Nuestros amigos se encontraban durmiendo en excepción de José que se había despertado más temprano, se encontraba arregostado sobre una piedra mirando el techo lleno de rocas, ya se lograba ver mejor el lugar, algunos rayos de luz habían entrado por unos huecos en la pared, pero aún no se lograba ver tan bien en eso se oye un ruido agudo demasiado fuerte, como si fuese metal pegando con metal, ese mismo sonido hace que Ricardo, Jessica y Diana se despierten de golpe haciendo que se asuste y viendo que José esta sin moverse mirando el techo sin hacer ningún movimiento ante el sonido.

**Ricardo**: José?-soñoliento.

**José**: si?-volteado la cabeza para mirar a su amigo.

**Ricardo**: que tienes.

**José**: nada porque?-sacando la lengua.

**Ricardo**: por nada-mientras le bajaba una gota tipo anime.

**José**: como durmieron?

**Diana**: bien y tú?

**José**: bien y ustedes dos?

**Jessica**: bien.

**Ricardo**: si, bien.

**José**: me alegra- con una media sonrisa.

**Diana**: gracias.

**Ricardo**: oye José no escuchaste ese sonido?-preguntándole a su primo.

**José**: si, aunque yo me pregunto qué es?

**Jessica**: ya somos dos.

**Diana**: y que has estado haciendo José?-ya que lo veía tan serio.

**José**: pues si te soy sincero he estado mirando aquella piedra en el techo- apuntando a una piedra que se encontraba incrustada en el techo, de aspecto azul metálico y brillante.

**Jessica**: guau, que linda piedra- mirándola fijamente. En eso se oye un chirrido de unas bisagras oxidadas moviéndose.

**Ricardo**: HHHAAAA! MIS OIDOS!- tapándose las orejas, lo mismo hicieron los demás para luego ver que había una luz a lo lejos como si hubiesen abierto una puerta, de ahí se ve una sombra de un pony con capucha y se oyen unos pasos que al pegar con el suelo se oye un tlink de meta, después de un rato el pony separa al frente de la jaula pero no dice nada, con uno de sus cascos comienza a amarrar una cadena a la jaula- quién eres?-pero el pony misterioso no respondía nada después de eso el pony termino de amarrar la cadena y se dirige al otro extremos aun sin decir nada- que nos vas a hacer- le seguía preguntando Ricardo pero este no respondía luego de un rato se ve que el pony agarra el otro lado de la cadena y lo comienza a alar mientras el caminaba en eso la jaula se comienza a mover mientras que los jóvenes se quedaban sorprendido por tanta fuerza los jóvenes son arrastrado hasta el otro lado de la puerta en la cual habían más jaulas pero estas tenían ponis de tierra, pegazos y unicornios pero estos se encontraban desmayados y lastimado- pero que paso aqui- dice Ricardo aun asustado pero quieto.

**José**: esto... Es... Lo... Pe...Peor... Que... E... Vi... Visto- decían mientras que los ojos se les llenaban de lágrimas.

**Ricardo**: alguien tiene que hacer algo.

Jessica: pero que es esto- muy asustada.

**Diana**: pobres ponis- en eso el pony misterioso para en medio de todas las jaulas y desamarra la jaula y se marcha.

**Ricardo**: y para donde cree que va este, OLLE TU!-agarrando una piedra y lanzándosela la cual antes de llegar se detiene en el aire con un aura marrón en eso el pony se da vuelta y se quita la capucha y resulta ser un unicornio el cual estaba usando su magia para detener la piedra luego sin mover ni un solo musculo la piedra sale a toda velocidad hacia donde Ricardo pegándole en la frente haciendo que se caiga del impacto-ma. Mal. maldito-lo dijo entre dientes.

**¿?**: Gracias- le respondió el unicornio para luego salir de ese lugar.

**Ricardo**: quien se cree que es- sobándose donde la piedra le ha pegado.

En eso las puertas por donde salió el unicornio se vuelven a abrir dejando pasar a un montón de ponis terrestres cargando un trono de metal puro en donde se encontraba sentado un pegazo con capucha lo único que se le veían eran las alas.

**Pegazo**: alto- haciendo que los ponis se detuvieran y un poni se pusiera en el piso, en eso el pegazo le pisa la espalda al pony que se encontraba en el piso y llegando al suelo y poniéndose delante de la jaula donde se encontraban nuestros jóvenes-vaya, vaya si sobrevivieron a la primera noche, y ahora a quien hare sufrir-quitándose la capucha y dejando ver su cuerpo echo de puro metal en excepción de las alas y un ojo pero de resto era puro metal. Nuestros amigos al ver esto se quedaron petrificado del susto-vamos? Si ustedes no deciden yo lo hare-comenzando a caminar alrededor de la jaula, dio como 5 vueltas y en la habitación había mucho silencio cuando de golpe se detiene al frente de Jessica- serás tu- viendo a Jessica y apagando los barrotes haciendo que se pongan más oscuros y abriendo la jaula- ven conmigo.

Ricardo: aléjate de ella- le grito.

**Pegazo**: ho, tenemos un valiente- viendo a Ricardo- okey la dejare tranquila pero tu vendrás conmigo-sacando a Ricardo por la camisa.

**Ricardo**: no por favor déjame suéltame-apretando el puño.

**Pegazo:** no te voy a soltar, lacayos atenlo-en eso los ponis que estaban sosteniendo el trono lo sueltan y amordazan a Ricardo.

**José**: Nooo! SUELTENO!-agarrándose de los barrotes, en eso el pegazo presiona un botón haciendo que las rejas se vuelvan a prender y José sea afectado-HHAAA!-gritaba mientras se arrodillaba y caía hacia atrás desmayado.

**Diana**: ¡José!

**José**: e, es, estoy, b, bi, bien-decía con las pocas energía que le quedaba.

**Ricardo**: suéltame pegazo de mier... ••••DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grito Con todas sus fuerzas al sentir un latigazo pierna.

**Pegazo**: disculpa pero como me dijiste?

**Ricardo**: pe, pe, perdón señor, pegazo-en eso el pegazo le lanza otro latigazo pero ente en la otra pierna-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritando por tal dolor.

**Jessica**: Ri, Ri, Ricardo- dijo mientras se les salían unas lágrimas.

**José**: Maldito! Suéltalo!-agarrando otra vez los barrotes pero esta vez lo mandaron a volar al otro lado de la jaula-auch.

**Pegazo**: para tu información estúpido humano, yo tengo nombre el cual es Lord Macnun pero me pueden decir Lord M. El segundo ser más poderoso de todos.

**Ricardo**: yo qui, quien es el, primer más poderoso?

**Lord M**.: eso ya es confidencial-dándole otro latigazo.

**Ricardo**: ma, maldito, po, por, por favor, su, suéltame.

**Lord M**. Por qué lo haría?

**Ricardo**: por, por favor solo eso.

**Lord M**.: en primer lugar no y en segundo esto ya me está aburriendo me pregunto si?-quitándole las cuerdas.

**Ricardo**: que vas a hacer?

**Lord M**: ya veraz, Black Moon-dijo en vos baja, de la nada aparece una nube gris en el medio de la habitación de la cual se lograba ver a un unicornio de aspecto negro con crin morado y una cutie mark de dos lunas una blanca y otra negra las dos entre lazadas (como un eclipse).

**Black Moon:** me llamo, amo.

**Lord M**.: si, necesito que mates a este humano.

**Black Moon**: con mucho gusto mi amo mi amo-dando una reverencia, de la misma nube que llegó Black Moon se va Lord M.

**Lord M**.: pero no mates a los demás -hiendoce.

**Black Moon**: como digas mi amo.

**Ricardo**: por, favor, no, nos hagas daño.

**Black Moon**: no te preocupes "Ricardo"

**Ricardo**: co, como, sabes, mi nombre?-sorprendido-tu voz.

**José**: Marck?

**Black Moon**: exacto, pero pueden llamarme Black Moon.

**Ricardo**: pero cómo?

**Black Moon**: mejor dejemos las preguntas para el final-dándole un latigazo.

**Ricardo**: HAAAAAAAA! MALDITO!- gritaba de dolor mientras le comenzaba a salir sangre de las heridas.

**José**: YAAA DEJALO-agarrando una piedra y lanzándosela la cual le da de lleno en la cabeza.

**Black Moon**: y tú crees que eso me dolió- haciendo levitar una piedra y lanzándosela, la cual le da en la cabeza y lo tumba.

**José**: hay mi cabeza, me duele, me duele-haciendo como goku en el suelo mientras se agarraba la frente-pagaras por eso-mientras le salía un chichón.

**Black Moon**: jaja oblígame, ho si es verdad no puedes, recuerda que yo soy el ayudante de Lord M y nadie me puede ganar y si lo hacen mi amo los va a...-no termina de decir la palabra ya que Ricardo le da una patada en las genitales-maldito-dijo con voz aguda para luego caer hacia atrás, en eso Ricardo aprovecha y se libera.

**Ricardo**: y ahora a ver, como se abre esto agarrando un candado.

**José**: creo que necesitas una llave.

**Ricardo**: ho si tienes razón.

**José**:...

**Ricardo**...

**José**:...

**Ricardo**: y de donde la saco.

**José**: no sep- sacando la lengua.

**Ricardo**: ya se- agarrando una piedra y dándole al candado el cual se abre y todos salen.

**Jessica**: gracias riki-dándole un beso en el cachete.

**Ricardo**: José cállate- un poco sonrojado.

**José**: pero qué?

**Diana**: gracias riki.

**Ricardo **y ahora hacia don...-cayendo al suelo con el ceño fruncido.

**José**: Ricardo que tienes?!

**Ricardo**: no, nada, so, solo me duele la espalda.

**Jessica:** pero si estas botando sangre!-dijo asustada.

**Ricardo**: no, no es nada-decía con dolor.

**Diana:** pero puedes caminar?

**Ricardo**: creo que sí?

**José:** bueno ven te ayudo-extendiendo la mano.

**Ricardo**: gracias-agarrándole la mano con una media sonrisa.

**Jessica:** chicos y que hacemos con él?-apuntando a Black Moon.

**Ricardo**: creo que tengo una idea.

**(Media hora después)**

**Black Moon:** dónde estoy?-despertándose- estoy en graves problemas-viendo que estaba adentro de la celda.

**(Afuera de esa habitación)**

**Diana:** buena idea.

**Jessica:** sí.

**Ricardo**: gracias.

**José:** oigan en donde se encontrara la salida de aqui?

**Ricardo**: creo que por allá- apuntando a una luz que había hay cerca, al salir de ahí se dan cuenta de que están en una isla en medio de nada lo único que se ve es agua y más agua.

**Jessica**: genial-contándose-estamos atrapado en una isla.

**José:** eyup-dijo como Bicmac.

**Diana**: y ahora que hacemos.

**Ricardo: **hummmmmmm, puesssssss- rascándose el mentón-... No sé.

**José**: era de saberse.

**Diana**: cierto.

**Ricardo**: oigan no todo el tiempo tengo que tener un plan.

**Jessica**: lo apoyo-parándose y poniéndose a un lado de Ricardo.

**José**: si pero uno de tus planes nos serviría.

**Diana**: y además no sabemos cómo salir de aquí.

**Ricardo**: vale, vale paciencia- moviendo sus palmas hacia sus amigos.

**José**: bueno aunque este lugar es bonito mirando el mar.

**Diana**: si pero el único problema es que somos fugitivos de un unicornio de metal que nos quiere matar.

**Jessica**: oigan hablando de eso-viendo a Ricardo-como sigues?-preguntándole a Ricardo.

**Ricardo**: de qué?

**Jessica**: de la pierna.

**Ricardo**: ahí eso, mejor-con una media sonrisa.

**Jessica**: seguro? Porque veo que te estas esforzar para quedarte parado?

**Ricardo**: bueno me duele un poco, pero estoy bien-mirándose las piernas.

**José**: y tu espalda?-acostándose en la arena.

**Ricardo**: si hay también me duele.

**Jessica**: para ver?

**Ricardo**: hoou si eso sí que no-con cara seria.

**Diana**: pero que pasa.

**José**: solo no le gusta que la gente le vea debajo de la camisa.

**Diana**: eso es en serio.

**José**: si- acostándose en la arena.

**Jessica**: y eso?

**Ricardo**: es que me da pena.

**Jessica**: pero de qué.

**José**: hay si no se.

**Jessica**: Ricardo por qué?

**Ricardo**: porque no.

**Diana**: pero de qué?

**Ricardo**: no se solo no quiero de que lleguen a pensar de que soy un enclenque o algo así.

**José**: igual que yo.

**Diana**: a ti también te da pena.

**José**: pues si un poco-aun mirando el cielo.

**Jessica**: vamos déjame ver tu herida mi mama es médica y me ha enseñado algo.

**Ricardo**: no se- con una cara de: /

**José**: oigan aquella nube se parece a tanque saltando la cuerda.

**Diana**: cuál?

**José**: aquella-apuntando a una nube.

**Diana**: estas muy equivocado.

**José**: por qué?

**Diana**: porque se parece es a una tortuga saltando la cuerda.

**Ricardo**: bueno por lo mismo.

**Jessica**:(en su mente) pobre Ricardo le tengo que ver esa herida así sea lo último que haga, ya se tengo una idea voy a aprovechar que esta distraído

**Diana**: y la tortugas aquí se llaman tanque?

**Ricardo**: no bueno solo uno y además esa es una tor...- no termina de decir la palabra ya que Jessica le salta encima y los dos caen al piso pero Jessica le cae arriba y le agarra los brazos- pero que!?

**Jessica**: al fin, Diana ayúdame porfa.

**Diana**: voy- parándose.

**Ricardo**: suéltenme porfa.

**Jessica**: no lo creo ,diana agárrale las piernas.

**Diana**: oky.

**Ricardo**: José ayúdame!

**José**: no.

**Ricardo**: por qué!?

**José**: oye son chicas que quieres que haga.

**Ricardo**: no se tal vez, quitármelas de encima!

**José**: naaaa-dijo todo light.

**Jessica**: oye José.

**José**: qué?

**Jessica**: nos ayudas?

**José**: si claro por qué no?-parándose con una sonrisa.

**Ricardo**: ho claro con ellas si-con una cara de -_-

**José**: son chicas, que quieres que haga.

**Jessica**: okey a las tres lo volteamos.

**Ricardo**: traidor.

**José**: si los soy-con una sonrisa.

**Jessica**: a la cuenta de tres lo volteamos.

**José**: dale

**Jessica**:... 1...

**Ricardo**: oigan no por fa.

**Diana**:... 2...

**Ricardo**: pero con cuidado si?

**José**:... 3...!-volteándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

**Ricardo**: les dije que con cuidado.

**Jessica**: hay ya riki- levantándole la camisa- ho por dios!

**Ricardo**: que pasa?

**José**: por celestia!

**Ricardo**: que pasa!?- agitado.

**Diana**: esto va a dejar cicatriz.

**Ricardo**: oigan saben que me pueden decir.

**José**: oye tienes tu teléfono?

**Ricardo**: si por qué?

**José**: donde esta?

**Ricardo**: en el bolsillo.

**José**: okey gracias-metiendo la mano en el bolsillo y sacando el teléfono el cual tenía contraseña- la contraseña?

**Ricardo**: no.

**José**: vamos es para que veas la herida.

**Ricardo**: okey ven y te digo- José se acerca y Ricardo le dice la contraseña.

**José**: puajajajajajajaja- se calló al piso de la risa.

**Ricardo**: pero no te rías.

**José **pero como no jajajaja.

**Jessica**: cuál es?

**Ricardo**: José cállate.

**José**: ven y te digo.

**Ricardo**: José!

**Jessica**: ok-Jessica se acerca y José le dice.

**Ricardo**: odio mi vida-enterrando la cara en la arena.

**Jessica**: guao en seria-sonrojándose.

**José**: sí.

**Diana**: a ver díganme.

**Jessica**: ven acá-diciéndole a diana en el oído.

**Diana**: jijijiji que tierno.

**Jessica**: verdad que sí.

**Ricardo**: te voy a matar maldito maricón de mierda.

**José**: oye solo se me escapo.

**Ricardo**: si menos mal.

**José**: bueno ya-tomando la foto- toma esta es tu espalda en estos momentos.

**Ricardo**: PERO QUE!-dijo sorprendido.

**José**: que paso?

**Ricardo**: oye esa no es la imagen pero... Hummm que suculento.

**José**: pervertido-dijo cambiando la foto, por suerte las muchachas no se dieron cuenta.

**Ricardo**: WTF!, a pequeña herida.

**Jessica**: si pero nada que no pueda arreglar.

**Ricardo**: ni que fuese un carro- con una cara de -_-

**Jessica**: Diana, José si quieren vayan a caminar por la isla si pasa algo les avisamos.

**José**: okey

**Diana**: si por que no-comenzando a caminar.

**Ricardo**: oye mi teléfono.

**José**: o si cierto, hay Jessica.

**Jessica**: hee?

**José**: toma -tirándole el teléfono -por cierto no veas las imágenes.

**Ricardo**:(en su mente) puto José.

**Jessica**: okey, suerte y mucho cuidado.

**Diana**: oky -alejándose.

**José**: qué lugar tan lindo-metiéndose las manos en el bolsillo, en eso siente algo en el bolsillo y lo saca- ho mi manga.

**Diana**: conque hay estaba.

**José**: si en el otro bolsillo!-recordándole lo que paso.

**Diana**: oye ya te dije que fue un accidente.

**José**: si ya se-con una cara de -_-

**Diana**: pero vas a decir que no te gusto.

**José**: bueno pues...

**Diana**: vamos seme sincero.

**José**: pues siéndote sincero si me gusto un poco.

**Diana**: jijijijiji-con una risilla-lo supuse.

**José**: si-respondió nerviosamente.

**Diana**: lo puedo ver?

**José**: que!?

**Diana**: el manga.

**José**: ahh okey.

**Diana**: mal pensado.

**José **si toma-entregándole el manga a diana lo cual ella lo comienza a revisar.

**Diana**: guau que interesante-leyendo el manga.

**José**: verdad que si?

**Diana**: si, ya me aburrí-cerrando el manga.

**José**: no te gusto?.

**Diana**: si pero ahorita no tengo ganas de leer.

**José**: así me pasa de vez en cuando.

**Diana**: si- mostrando una media sonrisa-caminando aun con José-me pregunto que estará haciendo mi mama.

**José**: la extrañas?

**Diana**: si me contactarme con ellos.

**José**: tal vez puedes.

**Diana**: como así?

**José**: en el teléfono de Ricardo vi que le llegaba señal los suficientes como para una llamada.

**Diana**: ósea que los podemos llamar?

**José**: si pero primero-sacando su teléfono.

**Diana**: tú tienes señal?

**José**: al parecer si, toma marca el número y llámalos.

**Diana**: gracias-dijo alegre dándole un beso en el cachete a José lo cual hizo que se sonrojara un poco.

**José**: de nada.

**Diana**: WATAFAQ... Como te llega señal?

**José**: no lo se?

**Diana**: okey?... A ver cuál era el numero?... Ahh ya!-marcando unos numero-*repique* vamos *repique* *halo... Hola pa como estas?... Bien y tú?... Oye y mi mama?... En serio!?... Genial...me la pasas?...okey... Gracias...hola mama...bendición?...bien y tu...aquí con un amigo- en eso José dice en voz baja "ni tanto"- si... Si...que en dónde estamos?...pues...en el centro comercial...okey...ok... Chao...te quiero...chao.

**José**: amigo?

**Diana**: si, no te gusto.

**José**: olvídalo.

**Diana**: pero que querías que dijera, que estoy con el chico al que "sin querer" le toque el miembro y nos besamos?

**José**: tu sarcasmo es bueno.

**Diana**: si gracias.

**José**: mi teléfono?

**Diana**: ya va, quiero ver que música tienes.

**José**: no tengo casi solo como, 1 le sumo 100 lo multiplico por dos y le sumo 48 y le quito 3 serían como 247 canciones.

**Diana**: si ya veo.

**José**: mi teléfono plis.

**Diana**: no.

**José**: y ahora que vas a ver.

**Diana**:...

**José**:...

**Diana**:...

**José**:...

**Diana**: José?

**José**: si?

**Diana**: PERVERTIDO!

**José**: por qué?

**Diana**: porque tienes imágenes así.

**José**: como.

**Diana**: como estas mostrándole el teléfono.

**José**: ahhh esaaaass **(N.A. CLOP) **no sé cómo llegaron hay.

**Diana**: aja te creí.

**José**: es en serio

**Diana**: aja, toma- entregándole el teléfono.

**José**: graci...- no termina de decir la palabra ya que ve que le cambiaron el fondo de pantalla.

**Diana**: espero que te guste.

**José**: jajaja que gracioso- dijo con tono burlón- me parece algo inmaduro.

**Diana**: ja, inmaduro mira quien habla.

**José**: si cierto mejor me callo.

**Diana**: si- sonriendo.

**José**: aunque si esta genial-caminando.

**Diana**: sabía que te iba a gustar.

**José**: oye que es eso?-viendo un holló que se encontraba hay.

**Diana**: veo una luz al fondo-asomándose.

**José**: en serio?

**Diana**: si aunque no veo bien-metiendo más la cabeza.

**José: **ten cuidado-agarrándola por la camisa.

**Diana**: no tienes por qué preocuparte estaré bien... KKKKKIIIIAAAAAAAA!

**José**: DIANA!-en eso la orilla donde estaba se desploma y cae junto con ella.

**Diana**: kkkkiiiiiiaaaaaaaa!

**José**: si, ya morimos-con una cara de :/

**Diana**: oye creo que esta caída está durando mucho.

**José**: si

**Diana**: retiro lo dicho hay veo el fondo.

**José**: diana?

**Diana**: qué?

**José**: si no llegamos a sobrevivir te quiero decir algo.

**Diana**: yo también.

**José**: yo... te...-no termina de decir la palabra ya que cae sobre una roca la cal le sirve como reveladilla- que divertido-levantando las manos- yupi!-en eso diana cae delante de el luego de eso diana cae al piso boca arriba y en lo que José cae, cae y rebota de un lugar al otro luego jose cae boca abajo en un lugar oscuro-que es esto... Se siente suave como un cojín-apretándolo-está bien suave.

**Diana**: jó, José?

**José**: si?-aun sin despegar la cabeza de donde estaba.

**Diana**: te puedes quitar de ahí.

**José: **1 no sé dónde estoy solo sé que esto esta suavecito, 2 no veo nada si levanto la cara y 3 me doble el tobillo.

**Diana**: pero es que estas en... *suspiro* hay como te lo explico.

**José**: con palabras?

**Diana**: si pero no sé cómo.

José: vamos di.

**Diana**: okey pues estas en... Pues en... Mis bubis-al oír esto José se cienta de inmediato y se aleja un poco.

**José**: LO SIENTO MUCHO PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN FUE SIN QUER DISCULPA?!

**Diana**: si bueno... Esto no te preocupes.

**José**: no me mates por fa... Yaba qué?

**Diana**: que no te preocupes.

**José**: hablas en serio, no me quieres matar.

**Diana**: no, bueno ganas de cachetearte pero no.

**José**: okey pero de todos modos perdón.

**Diana**: okey.

**José**: y dónde estamos?

**Diana**: no sé.

**José**: aunque es raro todo esta oscuro-tratando de pararse-haja!

**Diana**: estas bien?

**José**: si solo me doble el tobillo y no me puedo para.

**Diana**: te ayudo?-parándose y extendiéndole la mano.

**José**: si porfa- en eso José le agarra la mano y se va a parar pero se pega con una roca que se encontraba hay y se vuelve a caer pero sin querer ala a diana y esta le cae encima y vuelve a suceder lo mismo solo que esta vez José no hace ningún movimiento.

**José**:(en su mente) mierda! Ahora sí que me mataron.

**Diana**: José?

**José**: ahh

**Diana**: disculpa-un poco apenada y sonrojada.

**José**: más bien yo me debería disculpar- volviéndose a sentar pero de espalda a espalda.

**Diana**: por qué?

**José**: por que las dos fueron mis culpas.

**Diana**: si pero fue sin querer.

**José**: y ahora como salimos de aquí.

**Diana**: pidiendo ayuda?

**José**: imposible estamos muy lejos como para que nos oigan.

**Diana**: cierto -acostándose.

**José**: pero podemos esperar-acostando a un lado de ella.

**Diana**: y que me estabas diciendo mientras caíamos?

**José**: era algo pero ya no, y tú?

**Diana**: no nada.

**José**: okey.

**Diana**: me pregunto. Como podremos salir de aquí?-viendo hacia arriba.

**José**: no podemos escalar.

**Diana**: ni pedir ayuda.

**José**: debe haber una forma de subir.

**Diana**: pero cuál?

**José**: me va a dar jaqueca.

**Diana**: jajaja a mí también.

**José**:*suspiro* que quieres hacer.

**Diana**: no se, ya se te paso el dolor del tobillo?

**José**: si pero aun me duele un poco.

**Diana**: y de que quieres hablar?

**José**: no se dime tu?

**Diana**: hummmmmmm, déjame pensar?

**José**: ok.

**Diana**: no se me ocurre nada.

**José**: ya se-sacando su teléfono- que te parece si oímos música?

**Diana**: si buena idea.

**José**: toma elige una- dándole el teléfono.

**Diana**: a ver?... Un minuto? No solo te llega señal también wi-fi.

**José**: yaba qué?

**Diana**: si mira.

**José**: DAFAQ?

**Diana**: y llega completo.

**José**: guao!?

**Diana**: creo que nos podemos meter en internet.

**José**: sip.

**Diana**: a ver, google, que buscamos.

**José**: hay una historia en fanfiction que es muy buena.

**Diana**: si?

**José**: si pero no sé si te guste.

**Diana**: puede ser como se llama.

**José**: bueno son dos.

**Diana**: y como se llaman.

**José**: una es "Mi Vida Y Mis Poder Ocultos De Rikimlp" y la otra es "Disfrute Personal De OC"

**Diana**: de que trata la primera.

**José**: de un chico de la tierra que va a equestria y es como estamos nosotros ahorita.

**Diana**: y la segunda.

**José**: esa es pues... Puro hentai- con una cara de :3

**Diana**: ahh okk, mejor vemos la primera

**José**: si- buscan la historia y duran aproximadamente 1 hora leyendo todos los diferente capítulos en eso el teléfono avisa batería baja.

**Diana**: ohh se ponía tan bueno el capítulo "Una Cita Buena O Mala Parte 2", me pregunto que les pasara a Richard y a Rose star.

**José**: si pero se descargó el teléfono, y ahora que hacemos.

**Diana**: oye recuerdas el día que te transformaste en esa criatura.

**José**: si?, que paso con eso?

**Diana**: cómo fue?

**José**: si te soy sincero-poniendo cara seria- fue algo extraño.

**Diana**: si?

**José**: si, cuando estábamos en el bosque y toque esa esmeralda, sentí que un calor recorrió mi cuerpo.

**Diana**: jeje que raro- dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

**José**: si- regresándoselo pero más duro.

**Diana**: oye?- dándole un golpe pero más duro.

**José**: ja, no me dolió-agarrándose el brazo.

**Diana** a no?

**José**: noup-moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

**Diana**: pues toma-dándole un menso golpe con todas sus fuerza.

**José**: auch, auch, auch- sobándose.

**Diana**: ese si te dolió?

**José**: si-aun soban doce.

**Diana**: y ni te creas que me dejare que me des otro.

**José**:(en su mente) na solo te are cosquillas-acercándose a ella y agarrándola desprevenida la acuesta y le comienza a hacer cosquillas.

**Diana**: no *risa* quédate *risa* quieto, me*risa* rindo-riendoce a carcajada.

**José**: segura?-encima de ella, agarrándola por los brazos.

**Diana**: si, si, si-asintiendo con la cabeza.

**Jose**: eso pensé y además...-no termina la oración ya que olle un ruido extraño.

**Diana**: que pasa?

**José**: ya va silencio-poniendo una cara seria.

**Diana**: oyes eso?

**José**: si- acercándose a la pared y poniendo su oído.

**Diana**: se oye cómo?

**José**: metal rosando con metal.

**Diana**: sí.

**José**: raro, ya se detuvo.

**Diana**: si ya no lo oigo.

**José**: que será?

**Diana** no lo sé.

**Narrador**: que será lo que habrán oído diana y José, será que lord M los lograra encontrar, que estarán haciendo Ricardo y Jessica?, donde estará Twilight y Raimbow Dash?, podrán terminar de leer mi vida y mis poderes ocultos descubran esta y más pregunta en el próximo capítulo de amigos de dos mundos.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hola amigos aquí yo de nuevo gracias por leer este capítulo, se me hizo un poco largo, pero por ustedes todo, si les gustó mucho no olviden dale favorito se los agradecería mucho y si les sigue gustando no olviden dejar rewiert gracias por leer el capítulo no leemos a otro rato... Chau ****^_^**

**Rewiert... Estoy detrás de ti! *_***


	9. Combate, Desconfianza Y Conflictos

**Hola chavales estamos de vuelta con amigos de dos mundo en un nuevo capitulo de amigos no saben todo lo que me a costado crear este capitulo e durado mucho si ya lo se pero es por que este capitulo tiene mínimo 31 paginas de Microsoft Word (creo que se escribe así) y además yo lo escribo en mi teléfono y este no tiene autocorrección y cuando lo paso a la PC lo tengo que corregir y sobre todo eso yo montos mis capítulos no en mi casa si no donde un primo (porque?) Porque yo no tengo en estos momentos internet :'( es por eso. Buenos ya que dije por que no subí capítulos espero que me perdonen y asi estoy asiendo algunos de ustedes deben estar enojado ( :/ ) pero lo siento mucho ! Pero fuera de todo eso aqui les dejo mi nuevo capitulo este capitulo me costo mucho... Espero que les guste ^.^**

**Capitulo 9: Combate, Desconfianza Y Conflictos...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(En un holló en la isla)(Narración en tercera persona)**

**José: **oye eso lo oímos en la cueva cierto?

**Diana**: si.

**José**: y yo que pensaba que estábamos un tanto lejos.

**Diana**: y si no estamos muy lejos de ahí...

**José**: podemos salir por donde mismo.

**Diana**: si, pero si estamos cerca de la cueva, también nos pueden ver cierto?

**José**: sí.

**Diana**: pero podemos pasar en silencio.

**José**: las posibilidades de llegar hasta hay y pasar en silencio son de un… No tengo idea lo que se es que se va a hacer difícil, pero lo podemos intentar-mostrando una sonrisa.

**Diana**: y como cuanto tardaremos en llegar hay.

**José**: no se- arregostándose a la pared, en ese instante unas rocas se desprenden de la pared dejando ver algo verde, pero José no se da cuenta.

**Diana**: ¡oye mira!

**José**: ¡¿que!?

**Diana**: que es eso de la pared.

**José**: huummmm creo que es una superficie babosa la cual sale cuando casi no le pega sol**(N.A. Amigos soy un chaval así que si tengo errores y yo sé que muchos les agradezco de decirme por fa)**

**Diana**: mo?

**José: **exactamente.

**Diana:** no creo. Parece metal.

**José**: claro que no, eso es mo!

**Diana**: Metal!

**José**: mo!

**Diana**: Me, tal!

**José**: M O!

**Diana**: cuanto quieres perder?

**José**: ahhh, como así?

**Diana**: una apuesta.

**José**: pssssss, para qué?

**Diana**: para que veas que si es metal.

**José**: ya os dije que es mo.

**Diana**: huy y ahora hablas español.

**José**: hay vale ya, okey que quieres perder?

**Diana**: ja yo, a ver si tu ganas tendré que beber agua del mar y si yo gano me deberás un favor

**José**: echo.

**Diana**: qué esperas, tocarlo.

**José**: okey vale pero ya va- acercando su dedo a tocar la mancha verde- sabes que creo que si es metal.

**Diana**: hihi te he ganado.

**José**: si- con cara -_-

**Diana**: y que hace una placa de metal aquí arregostándose a la pared en eso se comienza a caer un montón de piedras dejando ver una puerta verde con blanco (como la de halo 1)

**José**: ¿pero qué?-boquiabierto.

**Diana**: y mira hay un botón aquí.

**José**: no creo que se buena idea presionarlo.

**Diana**: pero quien sabe que puede a ver detrás de esta puerta?

**José:** cierto.

**Diana**: puede ser la salida de aquí.

**José**: de ser así pues presiónalo.

**Diana**: con gusto-presionando el botón haciendo que la puerta se comience abrir pero de la manera más lenta imposible.

**José: **oye puerta cuando quieras-con los brazos cruzados mirando a la puerta hasta que se habré completamente, adentro de la puerta solo había completa oscuridad y a lo lejos se logra observar una luz morada.

**Diana**: que es eso?

**José:** Twilight?...Twilight!-comenzando a correr hacia la luz morada agarrando a Diana de la mano cuando de repente los dos se resbalan comenzando a patinar en plena oscuridad.

**Diana**: esto está muy resbaladizo no me puedo para.

**José**: yo menos- tratando de levantarse pero sin poder, luego de eso los dos se logran parar y comienzan a patinar hacia la luz haciendo que se caigan uno encima del otro una y otra y otra vez haciendo que se rosen sus labios varias veces después de un rato logran llegar a la luz viendo que eran Twilight y Raimbow Dash-chicas están bien acercándose a la celda.

**Raimbow Dash**: si

**Twilight:** si, nos pueden abrir?

**Diana**: si-dándole una patada a la cerradura haciendo que se habrá.

**José:** (en su mente) pero que fuerza mejor no me meto con ella o acabara como Ricardo y Jessica-recordando el día en que llegaron cuando Jessica le dio la cachetada a Ricardo.

**Twilight**: gracias.

**Raimbow Dash:** eso yo lo podía hacer.

**José**: oigan nos podemos ir.

**Diana: **si.

En eso la Diana y José se agarran de la pagazo y la alicornio para poder salir de ahí sin resbalarse una vez fuera de la caverna y del holló se dirigen a la orilla donde se encontraban Jessica y Ricardo, una vez hay.

**Jessica**: hola, por que tardaron tanto.

**José:** larga historia.

**Ricardo**: veo que encontraron a Twili y dashie.

**Twilight y Raimbow Dash: **disculpa?!

**Ricardo**: pardo Twilight y Raimbow Dash.

**Raimbow Dash: **será mejor que no me digas como hace un rato oíste-acercándose a Ricardo.

**Ricardo**: okey vale perdón-moviendo las manos como goku.

**Twilight**: como sea creo que sería mejor salir de aquí lo más pronto posible.

**Diana**: buena idea.

**José: **oye riki que hicieron mientras no estábamos?

**Ricardo**: callado te vez mejor.

**Twilight: **agárrense de me-haciendo brillar su cuerno, en eso desaparecen y aparecen donde mismo.

**Jessica:** que paso?

**Twilight**: no se algo está interfiriendo.

**Diana**: pero qué?

**Twilight**: es otra magia pero de qu...-no termina de decir la frase la que toda la isla comienza a temblar.

BBBOOOOOMMM

**José**: que fue eso!?-tratando de mantenerse en pie.

**¿?:**Creían que se podían ir así como así- se ollo una voz mientras que la cueva se derrumbaba y salían unas piedras al cielo entre esas se ve una piedra azul.

**Raimbow Dash**: esa voz-mirando la cueva de la nada sale un robot con forma de humano gigantesco de la cueva y dentro una esfera donde se encontraba lord m.

**¿?:** Creyeron que LORD MACNUN no se daría cuenta- gritaba enojado- pues creyeron mal LORD MACNUN los destruirá-dijo eso último dando un salto y golpeando el suelo con sus puños haciendo que la tierra se levante y cree un efecto de ola la cual golpea a nuestros amigos mandándolos a volar lejos de ahí, haciendo que queden inconsciente en acepción de Ricardo y Raimbow Dash los cuales quedan escuchando un piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii mientras caen unos escombros de la cueva

**Ricardo**: ahh mis oídos-dijo parándose.

**Lord M**.: ¡TODOS MORIRÁ!-dijo este gritado mientras desplegaba su mano mientras un motón de robots salían de ella.

**Ricardo**: ho hou-viendo como salían muchos robots con espadas.

En eso un Raimbow Dash levanta vuelo acercándose a un robot dándole con los cascos traseros en la cara haciendo que tire la espada cerca de Ricardo.

**Raimbow dash**: si te metes con Ricardo te metes conmigo.

**Ricardo**: a dale- agarrando la espada que esta en el suelo

**(Música de fondo: theory of evening 1)(Saben esa canción de geometry dash)(pónganla varias veces si es necesario)**

En eso Ricardo comienza a correr sujetando la espada con la dos manos hacia los robots dando un salto y enterrándole la espada en la cabeza haciendo un corto circuito, mientras Raimbow Dash volaba entre ellos a una gran velocidad haciendo que se confundan y se ataquen entre ellos mismos sin querer.

**Ricardo**: buena esa- le dice a Raimbow, mientras da un media vuela con la espada cortándole la cabeza a otro robot haciendo que explote, dando un salto cortando a otro robot por la mitad.

**Raimbow dash**: gracias, en donde aprendiste a usar la espada- mientras le daba patadas a los robot.

**Ricardo**: practicaba esgrima.

**Lord M.:** vasta de charla-desplegando mas robots.

**Raimbow dash**: algo me dice que tenemos que atacar al grandote.

**Ricardo**: yo también lo estaba pensando- mientras se ponían espalda contra espalda esperando mientras los robots se acercaban, en eso los robots comienzan a acorralarlos y Raimbow dash comienza a girar creando un tornado que absorbía a los robots y Ricardo en el medio del tornado peleando contra los robots que entraban al tornado- esto marea.

**Raimbow Dash**: ni que lo digas deteniéndose haciendo que el tornado desaparezca y mandando a volar partes de robots.

**Ricardo**: eso eran todos, lord tonto?

**Raimbos Dash**: eso no rimo.

**Ricardo**: ñee como sea.

**Lord M**: se ve que son ignorantes.

**Ricardo**: ha?

**Raimbow Dash**: HAAAAAA!- grito mientras salía un robot de piso la agarraba por la cabeza y la mandaba al aire con mucha fuerza y luego el robot saltaba a donde Raimbow Dash dándole un golpe como goku y manda al piso haciendo que se estrelle contra una roca.

**Ricardo**: maldicion- dice en voz baja- Raimbow? Estas bien?

**Raimbow Dash**: si- tratando de pararse pero no puede- creo que no, en eso Ricardo corre a donde Raimbow Dash y parándose delante de ella protegiéndola.

**Ricardo**: yo te cubro-mientras se acercaba el robot que lanzo a Raimbow al aire- ven acá, no te tengo miedo- en eso el robot agarra velocidad acercándose a Ricardo con mucha velocidad mientras Ricardo también corre hasta el robot con la espada empuñada hacia adelante atravesándole la espada por el hocicó al robot haciendo que este explote.

**Lord M**.: vaya, vaya resultaste ser más fuertes de lo que esperaba-decía este mientras hablaba como freezer- has vencido a todos mis robots.

**Ricardo**: que te traes?-mirándolo fijamente.

**Lord M.:** te propongo algo.

**Ricardo**: que?

**Lord M**.: únete a mi y no sufrirás, pero tus amigos serán enviado con mi amo.

**Ricardo**: pssss esa es tu ¿propuesta? Dejame pensarlo... JAMAS! Primero muerto.

**Lord M.:** como desees- lanzando una ráfaga de triángulos de metal puntiagudos.

**Ricardo**: MIERDA! Tratando de esquivarlo corriendo y escondiéndose detrás de una roca junto con Raimbow.

**Raimbow**: creo que se nos va a hacer difícil derrotarlo pero para mí no hay problema.

**Ricardo**: no.

**Raimbow**: no qué?

**Ricardo**: no te dejare enfrentar a ese maniático, más bien anda despierta a los demás y llévatelos a un lugar seguro.

**Raimbow**: pero.

**Ricardo**: pero nada, es lo más seguro que se puede hacer.

**Raimbow**: okey pero no te quedes con toda la gloria-saliendo de ahí tratando de galopar.

**Ricardo**:(en su mente) okey pues, Ricardo concéntrate debe tener algún punto débil, pero cuál?-con los ojos cerrado

**Lord M**.: sal de donde quiera que estés.

**Ricardo**: lo tendré que descubrir-saliendo a escondida sin que lord m se dé cuenta, y poniéndose cerca de su pie y comenzando a escalar con la espada en la boca.

**Lord M**.: DEJA DE ESCONDERTE!-grito este ya enojado- sin darse cuenta de que Ricardo estaba escalando y entrando al robot por una ranura en la pierna.

**Ricardo**: jeje si pude entrar- se decía en silencio.

**Lord M**.: debe haber escapado-comenzando a caminar por toda la isla en busca de Ricardo.

**Ricardo**: pero que!?-se quedó sorprendido al ver lo grande que era todo hay, y comenzando a caminar con la guardia alta por si las moscas, en eso encuentra un panel donde se encuentran un montón de botones de muchos colores y un botón rojo adentro de una cajita de vidrio- adivino el botón de auto destrucción- abriendo la cajita y presionándolo en eso aparece un contador en cuenta regresiva desde 1 minuto y una alarma se enciende.

**Robot**: el robot se autodestruirá en 2 minutos.

**Lord M.:** conque aquí estabas-apareció el Pegaso de metal al oír la alarma- eres idiota o que!

**Ricardo**: solo ice lo que tenía que hacer.

**Lord M.:** lo lamentaras-abalanzándose hacia Ricardo este solo responde a tiempo aparándose a un lado dejando que lord m siga de largo Ricardo da una media vuelta dándole con la espada en la espalda haciendo que caiga inconsciente.

**Ricardo**: guau parece que no eres tan rudo sin tu robot de jugete, pero como digo aquel es mejor decir aqui corrió que aquí quedo- comenzando a correr para salir del robot mientras una compuertas se cerraban debido a la auto destrucción-mierda- tratando de pasar por las puertas y saliendo del robot- y ahora a donde- buscando a los demás.

**Raimbow Dash**: Por aquí- le grito a Ricardo.

**Ricardo**: voy-corriendo a toda velocidad viendo a Twilight que ya se avía despertado- Twilight nos puedes tele transportar?

**Twilight**: sí.

**Ricardo**: pero hay muchos más ponis en esta isla también los puedes tele transportar- decía este desesperado por la autodestrucción- en excepción de los secuaces de lord m.

**Twilight**: creo que sí.

**Ricardo**: bueno, no hay tiempo que perder.

**Twilight**: entendido haciendo brillar su cuerno y desapareciendo.

**Lord M**.: NOOOOO!

En eso la isla comienza a brillar expandiendo una luz hacia el cielo mientras se expande...BOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!

**(ya pueden quitar la música)**

**(En el castillo de Twilight)(Narración en tercera persona)**

En el castillo de Twilight ya ase de noche y las demás ponis se encuentran durmiendo. Nuestros amigos volvieron de dejar a los demás ponis en el hospital y nuestros amigos se encuentran en la sala en excepción de Raimbow Dash que se fue a la enfermería a que le revisaran la pata.

**José**: que día tan agitado.

**Diana**: ni que lo menciones.

**Jessica**: sí.

**Ricardo**: que les parece si nos acostamos, es que tengo sueño.

**Twilight**: cierto. Por cierto sus maletas se encuentran en las habitaciones.

**José**: pero cómo?

**Twilight**: antes de nos llevaran ice un hechizo y tele transporte las maletas al castillo.

**Diana**: hoo gracias

**Twilight**: bueno ya sin nada que decir creo que se pueden ir a acostar.

**Jessica**: okey hasta *bostezo* mañana- de ahí todos se van a sus habitaciones.

-al día siguiente-

Se encontraban la mane 6 y Spike en la meza esperando a nuestros amigos, y además le estaban explicando a Rarity sobre los humanos.

**Rarity**: ósea que los humanos son como monos pero con menos pelo?

**Twilight**: exacto.

**Applejack**: pero estas segura que podemos confiar en ellos?-le preguntaba a su amiga Twilight.

**Twilight**: hay Applejack por supuesto.

**Fluttershy**: y se ven muy amigables.

**Applejack**: pero yo creo que traman algo.

**Twilight**: como así?-mirando a Applejack.

**Applejack**: no crees que es raro que desde que ellos llegaron se te han estado olvidando varias cosas?-mirando a Twilight.

**Twilight**: pues...

**Rarity**: eso puede ser coincidencia querida.

**Twilight**: cierto Applejack.

**Applejack**: y además saben nuestros nombres y saben mucho de nosotros.

**Pinkie pie**: cierto... Tengo hambre.

**Rarity**: ya va querida hay que esperar a nuestros amigos.

**Pinkie pie: **haaaa- haciendo pucheros.

**Twilight**: tienes razón pero no es para que no confiemos en ellos.

**Pinkie pie**: tengo una teoría.

**Raimbow Dash**: y cuál es?

**Pinkie pie**: yo creo-decía esto lento- que son de otro mundo y en esos lugares nos pueden ver mediante un aparato cuadrado y puede ver donde vivimos y como somos... Tengo hambre poniendo su cara en la meza.

**Raimbow Dash**: y todo eso es cierto-dijo sarcásticamente.

**Twilight**: yo creo que hay que se ser más como fluttershy.

**Spike**: fluttershy?

**Fluttershy**: yo?

**Twilight**: si

**Applejack**: no entiendo?

**Spike**: creo que se refiere es que hay que tratar a nuestros amigos como fluttershy lo hiso con discord.

**Twilight**: ¡exacto!

**Rarity**: ha ya entiendo.

**Raimbow Dash**: y además saben cómo usar la espada.

**Fluttershy**: espada!?-dijo está un poco asustada.

**Twilight**: que?

**Raimbow**: si es verdad que estaban inconsciente, pero no tienen nada de qué preocuparse.

**Fluttershy**: si tú lo dices.

**Pinkie **pie: Twilight quiero comer-mientras que la barriga le gruñía

**Twilight**: yo también pero es descortés empezar sin los demás, Spike-mirando al dragón.

**Spike**: si Twilight?

**Twilight**: puedes ir a buscar a los demás.

**Spike**: claro-parándose e viendo al segundo piso.

-segundo piso-

Spike se encontraba al frente de la puerta de Ricardo y Jessica cuanto tock, tock, tock. Nada. Tock. Tock. Tock . Nada. En eso da más duro pero hay se abre la puerta y aparece Ricardo y este se agacha y Spike le da en la cabeza. Tock, Tock, Tock.

**Ricardo**: Hau Spike!-mirándolo con una cara de que me la vas a pagar.

**Spike**: dice Twilight que...-se queda tieso al ver la cara de Ricardo.

**Ricardo**: Si!?

**Spike**: primero que bajes a comer y segundo no me mates-comenzando a correr.

**Ricardo**: que raro, esta es mi cara cuando me paro-entrando de nuevo en la habitación.

**Spike**: listo creo que no me siguió- acercándose a la puerta de Diana y José.

Tock, tock, tock

**José**: voy-acercándose a la puerta- a hola spike.

**Spike**: hola, dice Twilight si quieren bajar a comer.

**José**: si bajamos dentro de un rato-cerrando la puerta hay pasan como dos minutos y sale José y Ricardo.

**Ricardo**: hola José.

**José**: hola

**Ricardo**: y como dormiste?

**José**: con los ojos cerrado y acostado y tú?

**Ricardo**: no me refería a eso pero bien.

**José**: y Jessica?

**Ricardo**: dijo que se iba a cambiar de ropa, sabes al parecer no le gusta el sucio.

**José**: creo que se con quién se va a llevar bien, sabes?

**Ricardo **y José: Rarity, jajá, bueno ya, deja de copiarme, cállate, olvídalo.

**José**: nunca me canso de eso.

**Ricardo**: yo sí, y Diana.

**José **dijo que ya venía-llegando al comedor- hola chicas.

**Twilight**: hola.

**Pinkie** pie: comida?- despegando la cabeza de la mesa.

**Applejack**: hola.

**Raimbow Dash**: hola

**Rarity**: hola.

**Fluttershy**: ho. Hola.

**José**: que hacen?

**Applejack**: esperándolos para comer.

**Pinkie Pie**: si pero como ya están aquí... A COMER!

**Twilight**: faltan Diana y Jessica.

**Pinkie Pie**: aaaahhhhh- dijo esta triste.

**Rarity**: cálmate querida.

**Pinkie Pie**: okey- poniendo una cara feliz.

**Jessica** y Diana: disculpen la tardanza.

**Twilight**: no se preocupen.

**Pinkie pie**: aleluya- con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**Twilight**: bueno ya que estamos todos podemos empezar a comer- dijo eso ultimo chocando sus cascos unos con otros, de hay salen dos meseros de la cocina con unas bandejas de plata y adentro la comida-chicos hoy no había flores gustativas así que como no sabía lo que les gustaba decidí que sería sopa-dijo un poco apenada por no tener lo que les gusta.

**Ricardo**: no importa a mí me gusta.

**Jessica**: y a mí.

**Diana**: igual yo.

**José**: y yo.

**Twilight**: ¿en serio?

**Ricardo**: sí.

**Pinkie Pie**: al fin.

**Mesero#1**: madan y cabilleros aquí está su sopa.

**Mesero#2**: buen provecho-sirviendo y retirándose.

Todos se sentaron a comer la sopa y nadie hablaba y todos estaba felices sobre todo Pinkie Pie que estaba comiendo al fin, hasta que Applejack rompe el silencio.

**Applejack**: y de ¿dónde vienen?-les pregunto a los humanos.

**Diana**: este...-mirando a Ricardo.

**Ricardo**: de... Otro planeta.

**Pinkie Pie**: huuu ósea que son extraterrestres?

**Ricardo**: digamos que sí.

**Applejack**: interesante.

**Twilight**: Applejack!

**Applejack**: perdón.

**José**: disculpen que interrumpa pero me perdí de algo?-mirando a Applejack y a Twilight.

**Applejack**: pues verán lo que pasa es qu...

**Twilight**: nada, nada-dijo está nerviosa- no pasa nada con una sonrisa de =D

**José** y Applejack: okey?-mirando a Twilight.

**Ricardo**: y como sigues Raimbow?

**Raimbow Dash**: mejor, pero me dijeron que tengo que guardar reposo- un poco triste.

**Ricardo**: eso debe ser triste.

**Raimbow Dash**: ni que lo menciones tenía pensado quitar todas la nubes yo sola.

**Ricardo**: guau no crees que es algo ¿exagerado?-dijo este sorprendido.

**Pinkie pie**: no es nada que dashie pueda hacer.

**José**: dashie - dijo este en voz baja riéndose.

**Twilight**: oigan les tengo una sorpresa-haciendo que todos la vieran.

**Diana**: a ¿todos?

**Twilight**: sí.

**Rarity**: Ho querida es muy lindo de tu parte pero no e echo nada para recibir, este, lo que viene.

**Twilight**: ósea que no quieres ir a la gran gala del galope?

Todos en acepción de Spike Twilight y los humanos: LA GRAN GALA DEL GALOPE!?- gritaron estas sorprendidas.

**Jessica**: la que, qué?

**José**: la gran gala.

**Ricardo**: del galope.

**Spike**: nada interesante.

**José**: aja si tú-mirándolo fijamente.

**Ricardo**: cállate!-empujándolo haciendo que se caiga.

**José**: auch, perdón-mirando a Ricardo.

**Spike**: ustedes son raros.

**Applejack**: la gran gala del galope?- dijo emocionada.

**Twilight**: si- haciendo brillar su cuerno y sacando 11 boletos dorados y repartiéndoselos- para Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Raimbow, fluttershy, Spike, para mí-guardando el de ella, y estos 4 para ustedes-dándoselos a Ricardo, Diana, Jessica y José.

**José**: yaba qué?

**Twilight**: le dije a la princesa que tenía unos amigos peculiares y ella dijo que los quería conocer.

**Ricardo**: y que te dijo?

**Twilight**: ustedes que creen mirando los boletos.

**Jessica**: si?

**Twilight**: exacto.

**Rarity**: por celestia se me va a hacer tarde.

**Twilight**: para qué?

Rarity tengo que diseñar los vestidos-mirando a las chicas y luego ve a Ricardo, José y Spike- y esmoquin-saliendo corriendo a su boutique.

**José**: alguna vez as usado esmoquin-con una gota tipo anime.

**Ricardo**: no-igual que José.

**Pinkie pie**: yupiiii.

**Applejack**: y la princesa nos invitó a pesar de lo que paso lo otra vez.

**Twilight**: pero ella dijo que fue divertido.

**Raimbow Dash**: genial.

**Diana**: oye de que hablan-preguntándole a Jessica en silencio.

**Jessica**: helee. No se.

**Pinkie** pie: no puedo creer que Rarity se allá ido y no se allá terminado su comida.

**Twilight**: ya quiero pasar tiempo con la princesa.

**Pinkie pie**: termine, por cierto no creo que tengan que lavar los platos-viendo el plato el cual relucía.

**José**: yo también he terminado-levantándose- con permiso-subiendo las escaleras.

**Applejack**: para dónde vas?

**José: **heee este? Spike?

**Spike**: si?

**José**: necesito tu ayuda.

**Spike**: para qué?

**José**: te digo arriba

**Spike**: okey siguiendo a José.

**Pinkie** pie: creo que me voy.

**Raimbow Dash**: yo también.

**Twilight**: okey de todos modos ya todos terminamos.

**Applejack**: sí, tengo que ayudar a Big Macintosh en la granja.

**Diana**: yo también me voy a la habitación.

**Jessica**: yo igual.

**Fluttershy**: creo que ángel no a comido hoy, chao-saliendo por la puerta-dejando Twilight y Ricardo solos.

**Ricardo**: esta sopa esta rica.

**Twilight**: jeje si mis felicitaciones al chef- riéndose un poco, de la nada de oye un.

**Chef**: graccie (gracias)- se ollo al otro lado de la cocina.

**Ricardo**: jajasi.

**Twilight**: oye te puedo hacer una pregunta?

**Ricardo**: claro-terminándose la sopa.

**Twilight**: como es de donde tu vienes?

**Ricardo**: de donde yo vengo? Bueno pues-buscando las mejores palabras que usar- mi mundo es... Genial-mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa.

**Twilight**: me alegra y sus habitantes como son?

**Ricardo**: ellos son muy buenos este... A quien quiero engañar.

**Twilight**: ¿ha?

**Ricardo**: mi mundo es bueno y malo al mismo tiempo- con una cara seria y triste- los demás trabajan por su propia cuenta, no les importan los demás o a los que les pase al menos de que seas familiar o amigo.

**Twilight**: que triste.

**Ricardo**: si, pero también es bueno porque hay otras personas que se interesan por ti no solo por tu dinero o si eres alguien famoso, esas personas hace que todo sea distinto.

**Twilight**: que bueno.

**Ricardo**: me pregunto que estarán haciendo Spike y José.

**Twilight**: no lo sé quieres ir a ver?

**Ricardo**: si- poniéndose de pie.

**Twilight**: pero eso si en silencio.

**Ricardo**: no te preocupes mi segundo nombre es sigilo.

**Twilight**: en serio?

**Ricardo**: no.

**Twilight**: jajá-comenzando a caminar-hacia una puerta que dirigía al patio trasero donde se encontraban Spike y José con una maquina con paneles solares y un enchufe.

**José**: okey, ósea que si conecto mi teléfono aquí se podrá cargar?

**Spike**: sí.

**José**: no lo sé, se ve como que tiene mucha energía.

**Spike**: no tiene por qué preocuparte.

**José**: ya se, antes de conectar mi teléfono vamos a conectar otra cosa.

**Spike**: por cierto que es un teléfono.

**José**: heeeeeeeeee. Esto- sacando su teléfono del bolsillo y mostrándoselo.

**Spike**: y cómo funciona?

**José**: necesita energía para que funcione- sacando el cargador y conectando el teléfono.

**Spike**: okey solo tengo que bajar esta palanca para que funcione.

**José:** okey confió en ti.

**Spike**: okey- bajando la palanca, en eso el teléfono enciende y aparece una batería llenándose.

**José**: funciono.

**Spike**: si, y tú que estabas asustado.

**Ricardo**: guao.

**Twilight**: yo pensé que había guardado esa máquina.

**Ricardo**: tú la asiste-saliendo de ahí y caminando por el castillo.

**Twilight**: si dure todo un día.

**Ricardo**: genial.

**Twilight**: gracias, me gustaría ir a tu mundo.

**Ricardo**: pero si ya fuiste.

**Twilight**: ¿ha?

**Ricardo**: se te olvido cuando Sunset Shimmer te robo la corona.

**Twilight**: en eso se queda tiesa y en la mirada de Twilight comienza a recordar todo lo que paso cuando Sunset Shimmer le robo la corona y viajo al mundo humano.

**Ricardo**: Twilight?

**Twilight**:...

**Ricardo**: Twilight?!

**Twilight**: ¿¡ha! ?!, ya me acuerdo.

**Ricardo**: acaso se te avía olvidado?

**Twilight**: si pero ahora ya me acuerdo.

**Ricardo**: que bueno.

**Twilight**: pero como sabes eso?

**Ricardo**: heee pues es que... En mi mundo los podemos ver mediante un aparato cuadrado y podemos ver donde viven y como son y cosas así.

**Twilight**: se oye como algo que diría Pinkie. Pero hay solo pude estar en la escuela.

**Ricardo**: jajasí.

**Twilight**: si me disculpas tengo unos asuntos pendientes que atender.

**Ricardo**: claro su alteza.

**Twilight**: solo dime Twilight-alejándose.

**Ricardo**: okey... Jajaja, oye por cierto- acercándose a ella.

**Twilight**: sí.

**Ricardo**: te puedo preguntar 2 cosas?

**Twilight**: claro.

**Ricardo**: 1ero, solo por curiosidad puedo salir al exterior o algo así?

**Twilight**: creo que sería mejor que te presente a los demás primero.

**Ricardo**: ahh okk-con una cara medio triste- 2do será que me pueden poner una habitación individual.

**Twilight**: claro. Para cuando te des cuenta ya tendrás otra habitación-llamando a un sirviente arquitecto y llega un unicornio verde claro con crin más oscura y una Cutie Mark de un plano con regla y lápiz.

**Sirviente**: si alteza-haciendo una reverencia.

**Twilight**: para que le acomoden una habitación a este joven.

**Sirviente**: como ordene princesa-haciendo otra reverencia y comenzando a caminar con Ricardo.

**Ricardo**: gracias Twilight-despidiéndose.

**Twilight**: siempre a la orden.

**Sirviente**: hola mucho gusto-extendiéndole la pata a Ricardo.

**Ricardo**: hola el gusto es mío, me llamo Ricardo-extendiéndole la mano

**Sirviente**: el mío es Arllic, el mejor arquitecto de poniville.

**Ricardo**: genial-con una cara de :D.

**Arllic**: y cuéntame que necesitas?

**Ricardo**: pues, una habitación.

**Arllic**: ujun-haciendo con la garganta- y como la quieres?

**Ricardo**: pues me gustaría una habitación con una cama individual con un closet, un baño con un, no se...

**Arllic**: yacusi?-tomando nota.

**Ricardo**: exacto.

**Arllic**: más nada?

**Ricardo**: no.

**Arllic**: okey, estará listo dentro de una hora.

**Ricardo**: así nada más.

**Arllic**: sí.

**Ricardo**: guau, bueno me avisas.

**Arllic**: okey-comenzando a caminar-chao.

**Ricardo**: oye también le puedes hacer una habitación a José aparte?

**Arllic**: claro.

**Ricardo**: chao-despidiéndose hasta quedar solo-hu y ahora qué hago-se dijo a si mismo pensando- me pregunto de que estaban hablando en la meza?-recordando lo que paso- ñee, no sé. Twilight me dijo que no podía salir hasta que nos presentaran, pero no dijo cuándo-poniéndose triste.

-8 días después en la mañana-

Se encontraba Rarity se encontraba en boutique terminando los vestido y comenzando con los esmoquin en eso llega Switie Belle, Apple Boom y Scootaloo en silencio.

**Apple Boom**: okey Cutie mark crussaders con unas gafas oscuras ya saben lo que tienen que hacer?-les dijo en silencio a sus amigas.

**Scootaloo y Switie Belle**: si.

**Apple Boom**: misión ultra secreta C.M.E comienza ya.

**Switie Belle**: que significa?

**Scootaloo**: cutie mark de espía te dijimos ya- recordándole.

**Switie Belle**: oh si es verdad.

**Apple boom**: okey Cutie mark crussaders dispérsense- al decir eso todas se escondieron en distintos lugares sin que Rarity se diese cuenta.

**Rarity**: creo que me va a faltar medidas- pensando- mejor se los voy a pedir saliendo de su casa dirigiéndose al castillo en el camino se encuentra a Derpy la cartera que también se dirigía al castillo.

**Derpy**: ha hola Rarity-saludando.

**Rarity**: hola Derpy como estas?

**Derpy**: bien, te diriges al castillo?

**Rarity**: si tu también?

**Derpy**: si pero voy tarde a hacer una entrega, será que le puedes llevar estas cartas a Twilight-sacando una carta con su asico.

**Rarity**: claro cariño- haciendo levitar la carta y siguiendo al castillo.

**Derpy**: gracias Rarity.

**Rarity**: siempre a la orden.

-con las Cutie mark crussaders-

**Scootaloo**: ya se fue- dijo por un auricular.

**Apple Boom**: entendido- acercándose al vestido de Pinkie pie- Switie Belle te toca.

**Switie belle**: okey-dijo saliendo de una caja y poniéndose arriba Apple Boom- listo- te toca Scootaloo.

**Scootaloo**: voy- corriendo y dando un salto y quedando arriba de Switie belle haciendo una mini pirámide.

**Apple Boom**: listo, ahora Scootaloo agarra unos caramelos pero con cuidado-dijo esta soportando el peso de sus dos amigas.

**Scootaloo**: okey- arrancándole al vestido tres golosinas- listo, Cutie mark Crussaders modo de escape ya, ya, ya- dicho eso todas se bajan y salen de hay en silencio.

-Con Rarity-

Rarity se encontraba camino al castillo con la carta de Twilight después de caminar como unos 10 minutos al fin llega al castillo de Twilight y pasa al lado de un guardia saludándolo y él le regresa el saludo en eso dos guardias le abren la puerta.

**Rarity**: Twilight querida traigo un...-no termina de hablar cuando ve pasar corren a Spike y José, detrás de ellos Ricardo, detrás de el Jessica, detrás Diana y detrás de todos ellos Twilight y atrás Pinkie pie dando saltitos.

**José**: Spike corre más rápido-dijo este acelerando.

**Spike**: eso intento.

**Ricardo**: me la van a pagar MALDITOS!-corriendo con las manos extendidas y con una vena hinchada y una mancha verde en la camiseta.

**Jessica**: Ricardo!- gritaba esta enojada detrás de el.

**Diana**: JoséEEEE!- dijo está tratando de alcanzar a José, mientras botaba humo por la nariz como un toro furioso y con la camisa manchada de azul.

**Twilight**: chicos espérense.

**Pinkie pie**: yupiii quien la trae-dijo está dando saltos.

**Rarity**: que está pasando aquí- dijo esta al ver como todos corren.

**Spike**: Joséeeeeeeee! Ayúdame- dijo este cansándose.

**José**: mierda- frenando, regresándose, cargando a spike y montándoselo en la espalda.

**Spike**: ya no veo a Ricardo: mirando hacia atrás.

**José**: ES POR QUE ESTA ALFRENTE!-frenando y levantando polvo haciendo que no se vea nada por el polvo.

**Ricardo**: al fin los tengo- dijo este agarrándolos por el cuello, al humo disiparse Ricardo estaba agarrando las bubis de Jessica.

**Jessica**: si serás-lanzando una cachetada a Ricardo esquivándola agachándose y corriendo- o no claro que no.

**Ricardo**: MIERDAAA!-corriendo de nuevo detrás de Spike y José.

Diana acelera a todo velocidad desviándose y lanzándose encima de José haciendo que se caiga y spike salga volando pegándose contra una pared haciendo que esta vibre y caiga un tobo con agua sucia y poniéndosela como sombrero a Ricardo.

**Ricardo**: quien carajo apago la luz- corriendo sin ver nada- y se caiga por culpa de Diana y detrás Jessica y comienzan a discutir.

**Twilight**: SILENCIOOOO!- grito está haciendo que todos se callen y se paren.

**Pinkie pie**: Twilight hay esta Rarity - le dijo en el oído, en lo Twilight se descuida sigue la persecución sin que se dé cuenta y va a atender a Rarity.

**Rarity**: querida que está pasando aquí?

**Twilight**: bueno pues.

**(Flashback)(Castillo de Twilight 20 minutos antes)(punto de vista de Twilight)**

Me encontraba en el patio de atrás junto a Pinkie pie hablando.

**Pinkie pie**: entonces Twilight, quieres un pastelillo de fresa o arándano-me pregunto mostrándome dos pastelillos.

**Twilight**: huummmm, arándano- le dije.

**Pinkie pie**: segura? El de fresa se ve más rica.

**Twilight**: okey entonces fresa- le dije.

**Pinkie pie**: pero el de arándano te llama.

**Twilight**: Pinkie.

**Pinkie pie**: pero el de fresa tiene fresa.

**Twilight**: Pinkie.

**Pinkie pie**: y el de arándano tiene cubierta de arándano.

**Twilight**: PINKIE!-le grite.

**Pinkie pie**: si Twilight?

**Twilight**: te los quieres comer?

**Pinkie pie**: como supiste?

**Twilight**: intuición.

**Pinkie pie**: gracias- metiéndose los pastelillos en la boca y tragándoselos de una vez como si nada.

**(Narración en tercera persona)**

Se encontraban José y Spike en la puerta del nuevo cuarto de Ricardo con unos globos de agua pero estos tenían pintura

**Spike**: recuérdame, porque asemos esto.

**José**: esto es una broma y además es de agradecimiento por la nueva habitación.

**Spike**: pero agradecimiento no es regalarle algo.

**José**: en parte si pero es mi primo y así me divierto yo.

**Spike**: (en su mente) este me cae bien- con una media sonrisa.

**José**: listo?-preguntándole a Spike.

**Spike**: sí.

José toca la puerta tres veces y se prepara junto a Spike con los globos.

**Ricardo**: voy- se ollo al otro lado de la puerta.

**José**: recuerda apunta a la camisa.

**Spike**: okey.

**Ricardo**: ¿si? Quie...- no termina de decir ya que Spike le lanza el globo a la camisa haciendo que se manche.

**¿?:** José-se ollo una voz detrás de José.

**José**: yo no fui-dijo volteando y lanzando el globo a Diana sin querer en la camisa.

**Ricardo**: pero qué?

**Diana**: Joséeee!- dijo viendo a José fijamente a los ojos.

**Ricardo**: SPIKE!-dijo gritando.

**José**: Spike?

**Spike**: si?

**José**: creo que deberíamos correr.

**Spike**: estoy contigo- saliendo a correr junto a José.

En eso Ricardo comienza a correr detrás de José y Spike. Y diana detrás de José cuando llegan a la escalera y Jessica iba pasando por ahí con una falda, Spike y José se montaron por el barandal deslizándose pasándole por un lado a Jessica diana le paso por un lado y Ricardo iba pasando y se tropieza y se cae y le agarra la panti a Jessica y se la baja sin querer **(N.A. Por qué será que a Ricardo le pasa eso) **y se queda mirando hacia arriba la flor de Jessica, cuando reacciona y sale corriendo de ahí.

**Ricardo**: LO SIENTO!- gritaba mientras corría.

**Jessica** se quedó parada hay arreglándose al terminar- maldito me la pagaras-dijo eso para correr detrás de Ricardo como Zakura cuando se enoja.

**Ricardo**: malditos Spike y José se las verán- corriendo a toda velocidad pasando a diana, pasando por donde se encontraba Twilight y Pinkie Pie.

**Twilight**: pero que esta pasando aquí- viendo a todos correr- chicos deténganse- comenzando a correr detrás de Jessica.

**Pinkie pie**: yupii un juego- comenzando a dar saltitos detrás de Twilight.

**(Fin de flashback)**

**Rarity**: en tonce eso fue lo que paso querida?

**Twilight**: sí.

**Pinkie pie**: Twilight te estás perdiendo el juego.

**Twilight**: ya va Rarity- corriendo a donde se encontraban todos- ya vasta-haciendo brillar su cuerno y evitando que se muevan.

**José**: Spike que nos pasó-dijo entre dientes sin poder moverse.

**Spike**: no lo se.

**Twilight**: les hice un hechizo de paralización a todos ustedes.

**Diana**: ahh okk.

**Twilight**: hasta que no se tranquilicen el hechizo no se quitara.

**Jessica**: okey, y si mejor nos lo quitas por fis.

**Twilight**: no puedo- dando la vuelta y dejando pasar a Rarity.

**Rarity**: pero que desastre hay aquí-viendo la montón de tierra y el agua regada y a Ricardo con el tobo en la cara.

**José**: vamos Twilight ¿Si?-con una cara de :3

**Twilight**: no.

**José**: si-con la misma cara.

**Twilight**: que ¡no!

**José**: okey-con una cara de :/

**Twilight**: bueno si me disculpan tengo asuntos que atender-dándose la vuelta comenzando a hablar con Rarity.

**Diana**: Jessica creo que ya lo tengo-le decía en silencio

**Jessica**: que- susurrando.

**Diana**: ya sé cómo quitarnos el hechizo.

**Jessica**: ¿cómo?

**Diana**: solamente... Relájate y piensa en lo que más te guste o quien te guste en tu caso-al decir eso Ricardo logra escuchar lo último pero se queda callado.

**Jessica**: hummmm- pensando sin poder moverse.

**Diana**: así mira- dijo cerrando los ojos duro así como unos 5 segundos cuando de repente ya se puede mover.

**Jessica**: ya entiendo-dijo haciendo lo mismo hasta que cae sentada.

**Diana**: okey solamente queda salir de aquí.

**Jessica**: estoy contigo-salieron mientras que Spike, Ricardo y José las miraban con una cara de lol.

**Rarity**: querida Derpy me dijo que te entregara esto- entregándole una carta.

**Pinkie pie**: puedo leerla, puedo, puedo, puedo- con su típica sonrisa.

**Twilight**: okey- entregándole la carta.

**Pinkie pie**: yupiiii-abriendo la carta- aja, aja, interesante, guau, genial.

**Twilight**: Pinkie pie podrías leerlo en voz alta?

**Pinkie pie**: haa lo siento Twilight no la estaba leyendo estaba era admirando el papel. Pero aqui voy-leyéndola.

**Carta**: querida estudiante Twilightsparkle te e enviado esta carta por este medio por que ya no tengo polvo mágico. Te informo que e mandado dos carrozas una para tus nuevos amigos y otra para ustedes e enviado aparte de las carrozas dos guardia para que los escolten, mi hermana y yo los esperamos con ansias en el castillo.

**Postata**: las carrozas llegaran en dos días.

**Atentamente**: la princesa celestia.

Fin de la carta.

**Rarity**: DOS DIAS!- grito está alarmada por los vestidos- Pinkie pie.

**Pinkie pie**: ¿si?

**Rarity**: metro-dijo extendiendo la pata.

**Pinkie pie**: okey- metiendo su mano en su Krim y sacando un metro- toma.

**Rarity**: gracias-agarrando el metro y comenzando a medir a Spike, Ricardo y José.

**Twilight**: donde están Jessica y diana?

**Spike**: ya se fueron.

**Twilight**: guao si pudieron quitarse el hechizo- mirando a las escaleras- rarity no necesita medir también a Jessica y a diana?

**Rarity**: no querida ya Pinkie pie se encargó de eso.

**Twilight**: pero cómo?

**Pinkie pie**: no digo mis secretos apareciendo a un lado de Twilight haciendo que se asuste.

**Twilight**: KIIIAAA- grito al oír a Pinkie pie a un lado de ella.

**Rarity**: termine- tirando el metro hacia atrás y cae en el crin de Pinkie-listo me tengo que ir saliendo del castillo.

**Pinkie pie**: Twilight, voy a visitar a fluttershy.

**Twilight**: okey chao.

**Pinkie** **pie**: chao.

**José**: Twilight?

**Twilight**: qué?

**Spike**: nos podrías.

**Ricardo**: quitar el hechizo.

**Twilight**: no debería pero- haciendo brillar su cuerno y quitando el hechizo- listo, solo no se traten de hacer locuras sí.

**Spike**, **Ricardo** y **José**: okey-con la cabeza baja.

**Twilight**: creo que ya es hora de presentarlos a los ciudadanos de poniwille.

**José**: en serio?

**Twilight**: sí.

**Ricardo**: guao gracias.

**Twilight**: tengo una mejor idea, mañana en la mañana cuando amanezca.

**José**: me parece bien.

**Ricardo**: a mi igual.

**Spike**: chicos no se ustedes pero yo voy a ver que como-sobándose la barriga.

**José**: okey.

**Twilight**: no te comas todo el helado.

**Spike**: no lo hare.

**Twilight**: ahh, si me disculpan tengo que ir con Spike, no es bueno que se quede solo con helado.

**Ricardo**: okey nosotros estaremos arriba si nos necesitas.

**Twilight**: gracias- siguiendo a Spike.

**José**: olle vamos a tu nueva habitación.

**Ricardo**: por qué?

**José**: porque desde que te la hicieron no me as dejado entrar.

**Ricardo**: cierto.

**José**: vamos.

**Ricardo**: okey pero no arruines nada.

**José** yo no lo hago- arregostándose a una garra de vidrio haciendo que se caiga y se quiebre.

**Ricardo**: que no?

**José**: fue un accidente- comenzando a caminar a la habitación de Ricardo.

**Ricardo**: oye sobre esta mancha...

**José**: hablamos de eso luego el pasado en el pasado.

**Ricardo**: haga no, no creas que se me olvido.

**José**: jajá si pero en otro momento.

**Ricardo**: si pero no te descuide.

**José**: okey-llegando a la habitación de Ricardo, abriendo la puerta y entrando junto a Ricardo- oye esta se parece a mi habitación.

**Ricardo**: claro lo que pasa es que...- no termina decir la palabra porque la puerta se tranca y aparece Jessica y la puerta que va al balcón también se cierra y aparece diana, las don con bate de beisbol y una cara de os voy a matar.

**José**: Ricardo?

**Ricardo**: José?

**José**: que pasa?-dijo asustado mientras Jessica y diana se acercaban lentamente con los bate.

**Ricardo**: no sé.

**Diana**: Jessica?

Jessica solo asiente con la cabeza y les dan en la cabeza con los bat haciendo que se desmayen.

-dos horas después-

Ricardo y José se encontraban profundamente dormidos hasta que sienten que los bañan con agua fría y se despierta y se dan cuenta de que esta todo escuro con una lámpara que solo los alumbra a ellos y se encuentran atados.

**Ricardo**: ¿qué? ¿Que nos pasó?

**José**: eso te pregunto yo ati, tratando de soltarse.

**Ricardo**: ¿eso es, hilo dental?

**José**: creo que sí?

**Ricardo**: voy a tratar de morderlo.

**¿?#1**: eso cera imposible- se ello una voz femenina.

**¿?#2**: es ultra fuerte- se ollo otra voz también femenina.

**José**: Diana?

**Ricardo**: Jessica?-dijeron mirando a lo negro.

**¿?#1**: Correcto- saliendo las dos de lo negro.

**José**: porque me duele tanto la cabeza?

**Diana**: esteeeee- se pegaron-lanzando el bate por la ventana el cual le cae a alguien por que se escucha alguien gritar- hops.

**Ricardo**: y porque estamos amarrados?

**Jessica**: se te olvido lo que paso en la persecución?

**Ricardo**: ho hou si vale sobre eso-dijo con sudando frio- lo siento Jessica fue sin querer.

**José**: okey? Eso explica que ase el aquí pero yo que.

**Diana**: se te olvido la mancha de pintura.

**José**: si vale sobre eso... Yo no te veo nada.

**Diana**: ya la quite pero de todos modos las dos queremos venganza.

**José** y Ricardo se encontraban mirándose unos a otros sudando frio mientras las chicas también los miraba con una cara de -.-

**Narrador**: que les pasara a Ricardo y a José, que les harán diana y Jessica. Como reaccionara la gente de poniville con los humanos. Como les ira en la gala del galope. Que dirá la princesa celestia. Averigüen estas y más preguntas en el siguiente capítulo de ''AMIGOS DE DOS MUNDOS''

**Música de cierre: When Can I SeeYouAgain.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hola chavales pensé que este capitulo nunca se terminaría miren disculpen la tardanza del capitulo, lo que pasa es que tuve un problema con mi cuenta y no la podía arreglar pero ya lo ice y pude montar estos dos últimos capítulos... Miren amigos no seque colocar que les hagan diana y Jessica a José y Ricardo y como ya saben y para los que nos saben en el siguiente capitulo habrá leemon y aparte de eso ustedes deciden que quieres que les haga diana y Jessica a José y riki pueden decidir entre...''Cositas malas''(besarlos etc) .. ''Torturarlos'' (hacerlos sufrir etc). Ustedes deciden pero dejen eso en los rewiert y los aceptare y recuerden dejar me gusta y favorito. Un amigo mio tiene un canal de yutu ayúdenlo a serse famoso se llama ''alrikigob'' bueno amigos como digo chaito cuídense los quiero y no se olviden del rewiert.**

**DEJAME UN REWIERT O LLAMARE A SLENDERMAN PARA QUE TE BUSQUE. Recuerda darles mi saludo.**


End file.
